Above it All
by GuiltyHentai
Summary: Picking up from the night of the lust charm. Rose and Dimitri try to establish some boundaries and live in normalcy, but as the world around them is anything but normal they have to decide: between duty, friendship, and love, which one is above it all? Rated M for a reason.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclamer: I, unfortunately, do not own the VA Series. *tries not to cry***

 **Hello everyone, thanks for clicking on my story. You all are in for a great time, so, sit back, relax, and read to your heart's content. Rose and Dimitri are one of my favorite fandoms, so I figured I would just write my own instead of judging others.**

 **Enough talk, lets get to it**

 **Above it All: Chapter 1**

BEEP BEEP BEEP

 _Oh God it can't be time to wake up already._ I thought as my fist collided with my annoying alarm clock, after a few failed attempts. Starring at the red glowing digits, I know that I should start to get ready.

Going to the clothes I had put out the night before for training I quickly got dressed, brushed my teeth, put my hair into a ponytail, grabbed my clothes for the school day in my gym back and was out of the door in under 25 minutes.

 _Even I am beginning to impress myself._ Rose smugly thought to herself as she exited the novice dorms, stepping out into the sunlight.

One her way to the gym, as part of her daily routine. Rose is going to be on time today. Actually, Rose has been on time, if not early, every day since Lissa was kidnapped by Victor Dashkov. Even though, they got her back and Lissa is safe. Rose has decided to become the absolute best guardian she can be and with that she must focus on her schooling and the training provided before and after school with Guardian Dimitri Belikov.

 _Ah, Dimitri._ Just the thought of him aroused feelings of love, pain, and rage. Love, because I love him more than I ever thought I could love someone. First taking his self-alienation as some form of overgrowth pride, I came to learn that he is a man of a quiet nature, with a pain full past. Being around him, I could tell that I was slowly cracking him out of his shell with every breath-taking smile he gave me. My Russian cowboy, what a strange combination of attributes, but it fits him so well. Looking into his deep chocolate eyes, I didn't understand what it was that I saw swirling within them before, but after Lissa was kidnapped I found out it was love. Love for me, just as deeply as I felt for him. I can't help but be drawn to him, with him I feel safe, protected, and cared for.

But that's where the pain comes in, pain that we could never be together as we want to be. After, Dimitri and I finally admitted our feelings for each other, after Lissa was returned, I was so happy. Of course, it didn't last very long as Dimitri went through all of the reasons why we can't be together.

One is our age difference, I know that that really wasn't a huge deal really for the two of us, but it did not look very well on paper. I mean, 17 and 24, doesn't sound ideal but with time, literally, it would only get better. Two, which is way more important, is both of us guarding Lissa. Dimitri himself said that he would run to protect me instead of Lissa if our lives were in danger. And as much as I love Lissa, I would do the same for him. Three, being that he is my mentor, if we were together now, Dimitri could get arrested at the worse, and fired at the best. I don't even want to ruin his career that way, but that is only an issue until I graduate in almost a little bit less than a year. The last one, is probably the most annoying reason to me though and that is the rest of the world. Dimitri didn't mention it but I cn only assume that it ran through his mind: the amount of ridicule we would get for being in a relationship

Unfortunately, in this fucked up society where dhampir are already on the chopping block over the sake of the moroi, they are discouraged from loving each other. The main reason being that we can't reproduce together, so a relationship would be mostly pointless. Rose knew that the real problem is the idea that a dhampir would view the life of another dhampir as more valuable than the life of a random moroi is completely absurd and shakes the control that the moroi hold over us. Just thinking about it makes my brain heat up in frustration.

The worst part is that I completely understand where Dimitri is coming from, but it hurts me so much. They come first, I've been taught that since I was a child, but never had a problem with it until now.

But I must focus on protecting Lissa, not only is she my charge but she is my best friend, ashe's like a sister to me. As the last Dragomir and a spirit user, I know many people will be coming out to harm her, just like Victor did.

Since all I have to look forward to is being a guardian, risking my life for my moroi, while not having one of my own, I will be the best damn guardian I can be. Within the time after realizing this, I have caught up and improved my grades, showed up to class on time, don't give any of my professors a hard time.

 _I am the new and improved Rose Hathaway._ I thought as I finally stepped into the gym. Glancing at the clock I can see that I am about five minutes early, but that is the new norm. I see Dimitri resting on the floor with a western in his hands.

Before he could even say anything, I dropped my bag turned and headed for the track. Running has become so normal now that I don't think to much about doing it. I remember hating to have to go run, but I can see the help having greater endurance can afford me.

I finished my five-mile run pretty quickly, heading back into the gym, I can see Dimitri doing some bicep curls with some dumbbells facing away from me.

Wearing his usual black sweats and black tank top, I can't help but enjoy the small show he is giving me unintentionally. Even with all the changes I have made to make myself a more professional guardian, I can't deny my love for him. Nor can I ignore my attraction to him. Watching his well sculpted muscles flex and release in a smooth rhythm is, definitely, a sight to see. He has a light sheen of sweat covering his body by now. His hair, which he pulled back into a ponytail, has a few strands that were loose. Those strands now darkened and clung to the sides of his beautiful face.

 _God he is gorgeous._ I thought, until I saw Dimitri turn and face me. Quickly, I hardened my facial expression. _Yes, I have begun to master my guardian mask, which does come in handy since I wear it most of the time._

I moved to the sparring mat, Dimitri doing the same. Without a word, I get into a defensive stance, and so does Dimitri. Waiting for one of us to make the first move, I do a once over glance of him again.

Outside of the pang I felt in my heart whenever I looked in his eyes, I also felt myself heating up in a place much lower than my heart. To make matters worse, I actually knows what it feels like to have that body pressed against mine. It is a daily struggle to not think about it during the day, while I can't help but have my mind wonder to it at night when I am alone in my room. The night of which I will always hold close to my heart, the night of the lust charm.

 **Ssssoooooo**

 **Have I caught y'all attention now.**

 **Let me know what you guys think ok?**


	2. Chapter 2

**BOOM!**

 **I'm back everyone. I know, some of you guys didn't think I would update so quickly, but I will try to give you guys at least one chapter per week if I can.**

 **I hate when people abandon fanfics and stuff so I would never do that to you all.**

 **So, before we begin this chapter, I must warn you that this chapter contains an M- rated scene. I did give warning in the summary but for those who are uncomfortable I will give a warning before and after those scenes are done ok. I really don't want my fic to be removed from the site.**

 **Thank you for all of the reviews thus far, I will also point out which point of view I am in too.**

 **Enough talk! On with the story.**

 _Flashback_

RPOV

Feeling Lissa anxiety and fear through the bond I quickly ran into the Guardian dorm building, completely ignoring the strange looks I was receiving in the halls. Passing the doors looking for Dimitri's name next to it, I couldn't help but wish I had changed out of these heels and stupid dress so I can go faster. _Damn it, where does this man stay? I'm running out of time!_

Finally, on the second floor at the end of the hall way I read 'BELIKOV' on the plaque next to the door. I immediately start banging on the door.

"Dimitri, open up!"

Luckily, I didn't have to wait to long before he came to the door. Not waiting to be invited in, I quickly walked inside and turned abruptly to face him.

"Lissa is in trouble"

DPOV

I just got off shift chaperoning the dance and was in my room relaxing. Changing into a pair of flannel pajama pants and a black tank top, I began to think about the dance.

Of course, my job was to make sure that the students didn't drink any alcohol or dance too close, but I really didn't care too much. There is no amount of surveillance that can prevent any teenagers from drinking, my goal is to simply not have them _visibly_ drunk. And as for the dancing close, again, a room full of horny teens, at night, in their best dress, come on, let's be realistic. My only goal on that is to make sure everyone keeps their clothes on while they are in the gym.

But I immediately got distracted when Rose came in with the princess. Coming late, as always, but she made quiet the entrance. She was absolutely breath taking. Her gorgeous dark brown hair was in beautiful curls going down her back. Her black dress showed off her strong and curvy figure, plus she was wearing these incredibly tall black high heels that made her legs look as though they went on forever. I couldn't help but wonder what it would feel like to run my hands up-

 _Geez Dimitri, that is your student, and future colleague you are thinking about! Snap out of it._ I thought to myself. But, I cant help but admit to myself that my interest in Rose goes far beyond the physical.

When I was first sent to collect them, I heard of Rose Hathaway as a trouble making dhampir that hated the rules and made it her life's mission to raise hell. But, when I actually met her, I realized how wrong they were. Rose is a passionate woman, that plays by her own rules, something I never really had the courage to do. She does what she wants, but also protects her charge, Vasilissa, with dedication that I haven't seen most guardians possess for their charges. She's caring and has a large heart for those in need, often putting others above herself.

She's going to be one hell of a guardian. The fact that she was able to keep the princess hidden from the guardians in the human world for almost two years, proves quite a bit already.

I love our training sessions together. Seeing that look of determination in her eyes every time we spar, makes _me_ want to improve my skills as a guardian. Being around her makes me feel so much, lighter, like life suddenly takes on a brighter hue. Maybe its her jokes, or her smile, but I have a feeling it is simply her.

At this point, I realize that I'm sitting on my bed reading the same page in my book for the last five minutes. Just as I try to focus someone comes knocking on my door.

"Dimitri, open up!"

 _Rose? What is she doing here?_

Opening the door, Rose is standing there in the same way I last saw her. With that dress on. Without even looking at me, she walks right into my room.

"Lissa is in trouble" she says

Closing the door behind me, I turn to face her to see that she is already facing me.

"What is it? What's happened to the princess?" I asked

But when I looked at Rose, it was like she never even heard me. Her eyes, which I'm used to seeing hold many different emotions, was completely vacant of everything except one thing. Passion, her eyes were so dark, they resembled the night sky. She was looking over my body hungrily, as I watched her slightly bite her full bottom lip and release it. Then she began walking to me slowly, swaying her hips with each step. _Does she always walk this way?_

As she got closer, I could help by feel like prey. I didn't even notice that I was taking steps backward until my back touched the door.

"Rose?" I tried to put some authority in my voice, but it sounded like a plea even to my ears.

Now, only about one inch separating us I can't help but take in her scent. She smelt intoxicating, sweet but also soft.

"Hmm?" Rose moaned.

Unable to respond, Rose closed the distance between us, completely pressing her body again mine. As soon as her body touch mine, I could not deny the spark I felt in my very core. Before I knew, I had wrapped my arms around her waist, pulling her even closer to me.

Our faces were so close together I could feel her breath hit my chin when she exhaled. Looking down I noticed her full plump lips, so soft, they look delectable. Before I could claim, with mine, Rose shifted her head to the side. I felt her take a sharp intake of air.

"Don't you think I'm pretty, Dimitri?" she whispered in my ear.

I felt something wet caress my ear. A groan escaped me as I felt Rose suck my earlobe into her mouth. Pulling back slightly, I look in Rose's eyes one more time, placing one of my hands on the side of her face.

"I think you're beautiful, Roza" I said then I pressed our lips together.

 **WARNING ON**

RPOV

I thought hearing Dimitri groan in my ear was hot, that is until he kissed me. His lips were firm, against mine as first, until I kissed him back.

Reaching up I ran my finger through his hair from the back of the neck. His hair was soft, it felt like strands of silk between my fingers.

My body felt so hot pressed against his muscular form, I thought I would explode any minute now. The ball in the pit of my stomach was getting hotter and hotter. Feeling something moist against my lips, I gasped in surprise. Dimitri, taking that as permission, swept his tongue into my mouth. When his tongue met mine, a whimper escaped me as I pressed our bodies closer together, if that was even possible.

Dimitri started running his hands over my body rapidly, it felt so good, but it stopped suddenly. Then I heard the zipper to my dress being undone. As soon as he reached the end, he yanked my dress down, leaving me in the lacey black strapless bra and panty set I put on earlier. _Thank god I chose sexy undergarments today._

Taking a step back I pulled off Dimitri's shirt. His sculpted chest and arms were a drool- worthy view. I quickly took off my heels. Leaning forward I started planting small kisses all over his chest. The smell of his aftershave clouded my mind, along with his natural earthy scent that just screamed Dimitri.

Suddenly, I pick grabbed and thrown, across the room, landing on a soft surface, that I realized was Dimitri's bed. Looking across the room I see Dimitri stalking towards me, an animal kind of lust in his eyes.

He climbed on top of me, with his knees on either side of my hips and resting the top half his body on his forearms, he looks over my body again, ending with my eyes.

"Roza?" he asked

"I need you Dimitri" I replied. And boy did I need him right now. I never thought that I would lose my virginity this way, but I couldn't imagine it any better than now.

Claiming my lips again, he wasted no time plunging his tongue into my mouth and quickly taking dominance over mine. I can feel his hand running down my side to the back of my thigh. He slowly moves his hand back up towards where I needed it most.

Touching my lace clad core, I can tell that my panties are soaked by now. Putting pressure on my clit with his thumb, I separated my lips from his to cry out in pleasure as my hips bucked against his hand. Hearing him growl, Dimitri shoves my panties to the side and quickly runs his thumb up and down my slick folds, stopping at the stop to pressed on my clit again.

I squeeze my eyes shut as the coil in my stomach tightens more. I couldn't help but moan his name.

Sucking right behind my ear, I felt pressure down there, until Dimitri inserted a finger inside me. I didn't know, but that was exactly what I needed. He pulled it out again, adding another finger, he pushed inside of me again. I started moving my hips in time with the thrusts of his digits repeatedly.

Going faster, I can hear Dimitri panting in my ear. I wrapped, arms around his torso, digging my nails into his back. I'm guessing he liked it because he added another finger going even harder than before. I'm practically on cloud nine, moaning Dimitri's name over and over again.

"God, your so wet for me Roza" I heard him say as he buried his face into the bed right next to my head. His accent was so much heavier, but it just turned me on even more.

Changing his paced, he gave slower but more powerful thrusts, I opened my legs wider, wanting him to got deeper inside of me. He lifted his head to stare into his onyx eyes.

"This is mine, isn't is Roza" he growled at me as a statement, not a question.

Unable to form a coherent sentence I said "Yes, yours… all yours"

Looking at my lips his whispered "Mine", crushing out lips together as he suddenly removed his fingers from inside of me. Using that same exact hand he moved me knee further out so he could rest his weight on me. I immediately felt his arousal pressing against my core and it felt so good, and HUGE.

 _Gosh, I hope it can fit._

Dimitri reached behind me to unclasp my bra. My hard nipples pressed against his chest felt amazing. He must have loved the feeling too because he thrusted against me, before I thought about it, I rolled my hips back against him.

DPOV

Gosh, I'm so hard right now I'm in serious pain. I was trying to take my time with Roza. I wanted our first time together to be special, but she has dwindled my self-control. I thought I would lose it when I felt how wet, tight, and hot she felt against my fingers. Her crying out my name in pleasure sounded better than the sweetest symphony I ever heard.

I tried to get her ready as quickly as possible, but I don't want to cum before I'm even inside of her. When she rolled her hips against me though, I couldn't think anymore. I regret not wearing underwear underneath these pajama pants, because I can feel her juices making them wet.

I started to grind my hips into her again… and again. Grinding back into me, my Roza felt so good, and I was finally getting some relieve. Keeping up the pace, all I can hear is Roza's moans and my grunts.

"I'm so close Dimitri, please don't stop" she cried out.

At this point, I'm completely dry humping her into my mattress that I'm hearing beginning to squeak under the pressure. Kissing her neck, I move lower and lower. My weight is completely on her, I can't wait to suck on the nipples that are currently piercing my chest. Reaching under Roza, I grab some of her soft hair and pulling down, forcing her back to arch against me. My other hand is filled with some of her plump ass as I press our cores closer together for a better angle.

Roza's moans are getting higher and higher. I know she almost there now with the way she is clutching my hair, keeping me close. As I move down towards her collarbone, I felt a burning sensation so strong is caused me to pull back, looking down I see Roza's necklace. Not thinking anything of it, I quickly unclasp in and threw it on the floor.

 **END OF WARNING SCENE**

As soon as the necklace left my grip, it felt as though the weight of the world just crashed on me. _What the hell just happened?_ I thought. Getting up I look down at myself, seeing my obvious erection in my pants, I'm really confused about how did this all happen.

I look up as Rose to see her covering her chest with her arms, looking as confused as I was. Suddenly, her eyes widened, and she looked at me with a face screaming distraught.

She opened her mouth and said "Lissa!"

 **So that was nice and steaming.**

 **I like to be as descriptive as possible. Let me know if it is too much, or not enough ok.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello everyone,**

 **I have returned! Thank you for all of the reviews, I really appreciate them. I wanted to update sooner but considering I gave you guys 2 chapters in 2 days, my boyfriend suggested that I try to set a schedule and focus on not stock piling everything at once. So, I said I would give it a week before updating again. Anyway, I have already planned chapters in advance but haven't written them yet. I hope my story will meet you guys expectations.**

 **Enough about my fears and stuff. On with the story.**

* * *

I was sitting on the gym floor reading my western, when the gym door opened. Glancing up, I saw Rose walk in. Barely making eye contact with me, she dropped her bag and headed out to the track to do her warm up. Looking at the clock, I see that she is five minutes early, which has become the new normal for her.

Ever since the princess was kidnapped, Rose has made a complete 180. She's showed up to training early, as well as all her other classes. She doesn't talk back to her professors. No one has even caught her trying to sneak back into her room after curfew. In the guardian lounge the other day, even Guardian Alto, Rose proclaimed arch nemesis, approached me to ask about her. He thought she was unwell, saying her behavior has been "pleasant but peculiar".

Outside of the classroom, her behavior has changed as well. Gone was the wise cracking flirtatious novice. Rose doesn't spend nearly as much time as she used to with the princess or her other dhampir friends, Novice Ashford and Novice Castile. All that time spent socializing has been put into studying or even more training. I was shocked to catch her in the gym during one of her free periods lifting weights alone. When I asked her why would she want to spend her free time here, she simply shrugged saying that their was nothing better to do.

As much as I am satisfied with her new focus on her training and her studies, I am beginning to miss the woman I fell in love with. I grew fond of Rose's out going nature. Many would see her rebellious attitude as a result of her immaturity, but I knew that she was simply rebellious by nature. Now she walks around with a stern face. Yes, as guardians, we are trained to never outwardly show out emotions, but it was frustrating not knowing how she was feeling every day. The only hint that gave her away were her eyes. Her beautifully brown eyes would sometimes show that fire burning inside of her, that she refuses to outwardly display anymore.

I started lifting some weights while Rose was out doing her run, usually I would join her but I went for a jog a few minutes before she arrived already. Since, the night of the lust charm, I have been having frequent, but not really unwelcomed, dreams about that night, and often it had a different ending, if I didn't wake up before hand. Today was one of the days that I didn't finish my dream, so I decided to run in order to calm my passions.

When I first started having the dreams, I was incredibly frustrated with myself. I was trying to dissuade my attraction to Rose, but it was like my mind was refusing to let me. Seeing her sweaty everyday did not help the situation either. Sometimes in my dream she would appear in her workout clothes instead of the dress she wore.

However, after talking to Rose about the reasons we can be in a relationship, I've come to welcome the dreams with open arms. I love Roza, but since I can be with her, I will enjoy all the dreams of her that I can. The only downside is waking up painfully aroused, or with soiled underwear, but at least I get to be with the woman of my dreams for a few moments.

I was relieved that Rose understood my reasoning and didn't try to persuade me otherwise. My only hope, it that she will try to find happiness elsewhere. Any man would be lucky to have her. She deserves to be loved in a relationship. The cards just weren't set for us.

Feeling a pair of eyes staring at me I turned to see that Rose had finished her run, in record timing by the way. Dropping my weights, we moved over to the mats and began to spar. I love seeing the determination in her eyes as we spar. Since we have been training, Rose has taken me down a few time here and there, the occurrences have been increasing. She still fights with the passion that she refuses to show anymore, as she tries to calculate what my next move will be. Since we know each other's moves very well, it has been a great practice for me to come up with new moves and to think outside of the box.

"Dead" I declared once I got Rose pinned. This time it took her much longer to go down and she was trying to catch her breath. I was too. Looking down at her my eyes starting to roam her body. Curvy, even for a dhampir, Rose golden skin and toned muscles make her look ravishing. She could wear a potato sack and still be gorgeous. Roaming up back to her face, her eyes met mine. I quickly got up and turned towards the male locker room, silently telling her our session was done for today. I can feel my cheeks heating up as I hope that she didn't notice me starring at her. I really need to get a grip on this.

* * *

Watching Dimitri's back as he walks to the boy's locker room a can't help the small smile that came on my face. _He was totally checking me out._ Ever since the lust charm, we have done our best to pretend that nothing had happened. Finally, catching some hint that he found me attractive made me feel good. At least I know for sure that it wasn't just the spell that drew him to me.

Trying to distract my mind I got up, grabbed my bag and went to change in the female locker room. I decided to put on a basic red crew neck t shirt, some blue skinny jeans, black Nike sneakers, and a zip up black hoodie to go with. I took my hair out and brushed it and put on a light coating of cherry lip gloss. I first started to dress a bit different so I won't garnish to much attention, but I was surprised by how much more comfortable I felt wearing looser clothing, I could practically fall asleep in any class now.

It's not that taking being a guardian makes me want to dress more relaxed, but I just didn't feel like flirting with the guys around school anymore. Ever since Dimitri and I confessed to each other, it just doesn't feel right to get with someone else. Plus, after the lust charm, I don't want anyone to touch me the way Dimitri did, I don't even think that would compare.

Leaving the gym, I headed straight for the cafeteria. With all the extra studying and training, eating has become my favorite part of the day, outside of my training time with Dimitri. Grabbing a tray and stacking my plate, I was sure to only grab one donut, and a bowl of mixed fruits to go with it. I may still love donuts, but I understand I should be trying to eat a bit healthier if I want to be able to properly fuel my body for training.

Satisfied with the amount of food I piled on, I went to go sit at my usual spot with Lissa, Christian, Eddie, and Mason. Sitting down, I became to dig into my food immediately, I was starving.

* * *

Eddie, Christian, and I were talking about one of our latest exams in Moroi Culture when Rose abruptly dropped her stack tray, sat down and began stuffing her face.

"Hey Rose" I said, but she only gave me a grunt in return, not even lifting her eyes to look at me. I looked at Eddie and the Princess, but both seemed just about as clueless as I was. Christian didn't seem to care at all, still thinking about the exam.

Looking at her clothing, I remembered this new change to Roses attire. Granted, I still think she looked hot, no matter what she wore, but I did kind of miss the tight V-necks and tank tops she used to wear to school.

Knowing Rose since she was four, along with Eddie, I knew something was up. She was so, cold now. I've tried to invited her to do stuff but she always refuses. Eddie would do the same and get the same result. Even more shocking was the fact that she wasn't even spending more time with Lissa. I thought at first that she had a boyfriend, but I haven't heard anything around school. There were always rumors about rose amongst the Moroi, but I doubt half of them were really true. The other half, I hate to admit, could be true. I can only hope she would look my way. I would never talk about her the way these Moroi assholes did.

She generally, has become, I don't know, more guardian like. She wear her face in a neutral position most of the time now. Even when I try to make her laugh, she may smile, but it doesn't reach her eyes anymore.

* * *

"Geez, Hathaway, don't you think you may want to taste your food?" Christian teased

"Shut- up flame breathe" Rose grunted, barely looking up from her food.

As much as I used to hate watching my best friend and my boyfriend insulting each other, I was more disturbed that Rose wasn't falling to his bait. Ever since my kidnapping, nothing has been the same with Rose. She is so serious now, and barely want to hang out with any of us. Anytime I find out she is free, she is either studying, or training. I know she wants to become a better guardian and everything, but she has really become a shell of her former self.

Since coming back to the academy, I know Rose has been teased mercilessly by many Moroi. Most of them calling her a slut or a bloodwhore, but Rose never let it faze her. Now, she doesn't even respond to their insults. I hope they haven't gotten to her.

 _Rose are you ok?_ I asked through the bond.

She finally looked up, her plate now empty.

"I am fine, I'm just going to head to first period now." And she promptly grabbed her books and left. Looking at the clock, I can see that first period didn't start for about another 15 minutes.

Since when was she ever that early for anything?!

 **Ok everyone, that's it for now. I hope Rose is ok. Isolating oneself in the pursuit of greatness is not the best strategy to succeed.**

 **What do you guys think? Be sure to review and leave your thoughts. Later guys.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Welcome back, I hope you guys enjoyed the last chapter. Hopefully something can snap Rose out of this behavior/ new persona.**

 **Let's find out shall we?**

* * *

Today I was guarding Rose's Theory class today. I had to cover for another guardian, so this will be my first time in this class with her. It's the last period of the day so after we can head straight to the gym for our afternoon practice.

Walking into the classroom, I was surprised to see Rose already there sitting. Looking at the clock, I saw the bell to dismiss class wouldn't ring for another 5 minutes or so.

"How are you here so early Rose?" I asked while approaching her.

With the same straight face she wore all the time, she shrugged "I had off last period, figured I spend it here instead of the library."

That's when I noticed she had quite a few books out, proving her study time. _Man, this is just getting weird. Rose WILLINGLY spent her free period in Stan's classroom to study._ Her behavior has really become unnerving to me and I am really getting irritated by it. It's like she is some sort of robot or something, showing no emotions all the time.

Before I could say more, I heard the first bell rang. I moved to my position at the back of the classroom as the students slowly began to fill the room. Half way between the 2 bells, Stan Alto walked in and began to straighten things out on his desk, before class started.

Once the second bell rang he immediately began to take attendance. Reaching Rose's name, he looked up when she stated her presence.

"Ah, Rosemarie, on time yet again I see. With this little streak of yours you might _actually_ become a decent guardian upon graduation." He said haughtily.

The whole Rose became incredibly silent as everyone in the class was waiting for what would happen next. Even I have her about the legendary battle of words between Guardian Alto and Novice Hathaway. The class was ready to watch this verbal spar, me included.

Rose and Stan stared at each other for, what felt like hours. Stan with a smirk and one eyebrow cocked, while Rose had on her impassive face shield. Rose then exhaled and shrugged her shoulders.

"Maybe" she said in a bored tone.

Stan was thrown off by her response, or should I said lack of response, as he somewhat fumbled trying to get back into his task of taking the attendance.

The whole class sent out a feeling of disappointment and the series of events, but all it did was make me feel more worried about Rose.

Class passed eventually and even I had to admit that it was incredibly boring to sit in on, so I can only imagine how hard it is for a bunch of students to focus as well. As soon as the bell rang, Rose immediately got up and left.

* * *

 _Stupid Stan, even when I have done nothing wrong, he still can't help but be such an asshole._ It took everything in me to not give him a verbal lashing after his sly little comment in the beginning of class. _But that is not the way guardians should behave, we should control our emotions, restraining them to only inside thoughts_. Still I was relieved to hear the bell dismissing us. I wasted no time in leaving and heading straight to the gym to change again for my afternoon training session with Dimitri.

I was already waiting in the gym, doing jumping jacks when Dimitri walked in. I could tell that he was frustrated by something. His brows were slightly scrunched together, forcing his smooth skin to crease slightly. He quickly changed his clothes while I continued to do my jumping jacks. Coming back out he headed straight for the sparring mat. I followed his lead.

Dimitri was very tense, as though he were in deep thought about something. His thinking didn't effect his fighting capability though, it was like his body was put on auto pilot as he just kept blocking my attacks, but made none of his own. Getting annoyed that he wasn't going to even throw a punch, I dropped my guard suddenly. When I did that though his eyes suddenly came into focus as he grabbed my forearm and swiftly flipped me onto my back.

"Don't lose focus." He sternly advised, allowing me to get up.

"Well, if I thought you were paying attention I would not have dropped my guard." I was getting agitated.

"Well, it seems like Rosemarie can speak" he replied arrogantly.

"SHUT UP COMRADE" I snapped back. Then I became silent, I haven't called Dimitri Comrade in really long time. I hope he didn't notice, but when I looked at his face I can see that he noticed it too by the slight curl in his lip.

"I'm glad to see that this behavior is all an act." He said smugly.

"It's not an act, this is the new me!" I yelled, not realizing that I was contradicting myself. In frustration I just rushed at Dimitri, sick of seeing that stupid smirk on his face as he raised one eyebrow, questioning me.

Before I new it, my back hit the floor again. Dimitri was on top of me with my wrists pinned next to my head.

"Why do you need to be someone else Rose? You are fine the way you were. This act of yours is displeasing." He said harshly.

"Oh, well that's too bad. Sorry my behavior doesn't please you Dimitri. Even if it did it would make a difference. I need to become a better guardian."

"So, blocking out your friends, spending no time for yourself, and never showing emotions is what makes you a better guardian?"

"WELL IT WORKS FOR YOU!" I yelled back.

Dimitri went silent, as he got off of me. I swore I saw hurt flash in his eyes though. I didn't mean to hurt him.

"I-I am sorry Dimitri." I whispered

"It's fine." But with his back facing me I knew that it wasn't.

"No, no it's not. I should have said something like that. I didn't mean it. It's just—I'm trying to find a way to function properly." I was at a loss for words. For once, I realized I was having trouble expressing myself.

* * *

Even though I didn't appreciate Rose's verbal jab at me, I pretty much forgot about it as I saw the woman I love sit on the floor with her knees to her chest looking absolutely lost.

"What do you mean Roza?" I sat next to her in the same position, looking down at her hoping she would look at me.

"It's just—after Lissa was kidnapped and we—talked—about why we can't be together, I realized that I can't be with anyone, nor do I want to." I flinched hearing her train of thought but before I can counter it, she continued.

"My charge should be my first priority. I have no intentions of becoming some Moroi guy's play thing, so I don't worry about having children. All I have to look forward to is watching Lissa live her life. I understand why guardians can't get attached. Why they are, generally, so cold. It's to focus on our duty. Since that's is all I have, that's what I plan to do. But- it's so hard"

"Rose—"

"How do you do it Comrade? How do you stay detached from others, from those you love?" she looked at me with her big brown eyes, filled with unshed tears.

"I don't, I can't" I replied hoarsely, starring deep into her eyes. I hope she can see what I'm trying to tell her. _I can never stop loving you._

"Roza, you can't help being attached to others. No guardian can because it goes against our nature. Guardians that are detached are usually the first to go down."

"why?"

"Because they have nothing to fight for, we all have a reason why we fight, and, for most of us, it has nothing to do with our charges."

Rose shifted her gaze back to the front of her, but I can practically see the wheels turning in her head.

"So, what do you think I should do?" she asked with an almost desperate undertone.

"Enjoy your life, especially outside of work. Guardians don't work 24/7, you have plenty of time to do the things you want to, enjoy spending time with those that you care for. It's what always stick with you." I offered.

"Ok" she said in a meek voice that I could barely hear.

We sat there for a few more minutes, rethinking the advice I just gave to her. I guess I need to do what I just told her as well. Outside of my family being in Russia, and Skyping them every week, I don't really have any connections in the US, except Rose. Even though I can't be with her in the way my heart wants to be, I can still-

"Thanks Comrade, I really appreciate it" Rose said quietly, startling me out of my thoughts.

"No problem Rose, any time" I got up following her lead. Practice was pretty much over but, I am glad I got through to her.

"Rose?" she turned to face me, but the words that came out of my mouth I didn't even expect

"I will always be here for you, you know. When you face difficult things like this, I don't mind being a listening ear." She smiled warmly at me as I felt butterflies in the pit of my stomach when she looked at me.

"I-I mean, we are going to become training partners one day, so it would be good that we develop a trusting relationship. I-IF you want of course, I'm not pressuring you or anything. I am sure you have plenty of people who are wi—"

Rose cut off my nervous rambling when I felt her arms close around me, giving me a hug.

"I get it Comrade." She chuckled slightly. Then taking a step back and continued. "You already have my trust Dimitri, if you didn't, I wouldn't have spoken to you like I just did. So, yes"

"Yes?" I raised an eyebrow at her

"Yes, I'll be your friend, I would be honored" she gave me the most dazzling smile of ever seen. I was pretty much speechless.

Dropping her smile suddenly, she looked up to me with a serios face. "But first you must do one thing."

Now completely confused and curious I asked "what is it?"

Opening her arms, she said "You gotta give me a nice hug Comrade, come on, bring it in" as she made come hither motions with her hands.

Chuckling I approached her slowly, only to scoop her up in my arms suddenly squeezing her tightly, like I do with my sisters.

Roza squealed in surprise and I couldn't help the laughter that escaped me as I spun her around. It felt like the whole world stopped with her in my arms. A part of me believed that in my arms was where she was supposed to be. Her sweet scent filled my nostrils and I could help how much at I felt at peace, enjoying being happy with her.

I think she felt the same as I heard her sigh in content, pulling her face from my chest, we looked at each other. I wanted nothing more than to kiss her, as her eyes drifted to my lips, making me want to lick them.

"Then it's a deal, Comrade." Rose stated as she pulled away from our embrace. Going to grab her bag in the other part of the gym, she started to head towards the exit. Before she reached the door, she paused turning with the same beautiful smile that I missed she said "I'll see you tomorrow Comrade, sweet dreams."

"See you tomorrow morning Rose" I responded, letting a small smile grace my face.

Well, even though I know Rose and I can't be together, I am definitely not turned off to this new relationship. Our relationship as friends.

* * *

 **Oh ok so I'm glad that that breakthrough happened. Rose and Dimitri as friends is a great idea, at least I think so.**

 **Talk to you guys soon ok. Please continue to review and let me know what you guys think.**

 **Until next time.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello my lovelies, I have returned yet again with another chapter for you guys.**

 **How do you guys like the idea of Rose and Dimitri being friends? Do you think it can work?**

 **Well there is only one way to find out!**

* * *

I really had no clue what to expect from this new friendship between Dimitri and I, but I really liked it. I thought he was just offering to be an even more involved mentor, just there to listen to me complain about things and offer sage advice or criticize me for not doing something.

I would have never expected what his behavior was really like. Dimitri actually became my friend. Mostly in the evenings, since I did not have to worry about catching a class, we would usually just talk after training. I usually talked about school, my friends, or memories on the run or at the academy. Dimitri would sometimes talk about work; guardian schedules and other guardians, the good and the bad. Sometimes, he would also tell me about his time at St. Basil's or just his time spent in Russia with his family. I remembered when he told me he was the only boy with three sisters. I immediately imagined them making him dress up, which he admitted to begrudgingly.

He is actually pretty funny too. I remember when I was really pissed off because I left Stan's class and Dimitri asked me about it. When I told him about Stan trying to embarrass me in front of the class, he looked really pissed off, more angry than I have ever seen him. Then he called Stan a dickhead. My eyes almost fell out of my head. With his accent and usually clean mouth I never expected to hear him curse at all. After that I begged him to say more curse words in English, which he refused to do, but he laughed either way.

The only backlash to all of this is that I seemed to have fallen for him more. His smile, the way he _really_ laughs which is a deep hearty chuckle, to his charming and misleadingly shy personality. I thought I would find something I didn't like but I didn't. He was perfect in every way.

* * *

Getting to know Roza more was the best thing I could have ever done. I seemed to have fallen deeper for her, and the crazy part is, I think she is too. I love hearing and watching the enthusiastic way she tells a story every day and the way she stares at me when I tell her a story of my own. She even snorts a little bit when I make her laugh really hard. Whenever she does, she tries to stifle her mirth, but I can't help but feel prouder that I made her feel that way.

The best part by far though is our daily hug. We didn't speak about it, but ever since that day, before we split apart, we share a farewell hug. I love having her so close to me, I try to inhale as much of her scent as I can and try to imprint the feeling of her in my mind. Sometimes our hugs are jovial and grandiose, other times its intense, like we both want nothing more to cling to one another.

Today, Rose and I got caught up in our conversation for so long that curfew was in just a few minutes. I decided to walk Rose to her room to prevent her from getting in trouble, until I got a better idea.

* * *

Dimitri was kind enough to walk me back to my room after we got to into our conversation after practice , we continued to talk during the walk. I wasn't paying attention at all until we stopped walking and weren't by the dhampir dorms. I was right in front of Lissa's dorm room. I looked at Dimitri, confused that we were here but he just looked at me and shrugged.

"I figured you should have some fun with some of your friends" he suggested.

I knew what he meant. Since I have come out of my self-imposed exile, I decided to keep up with my studies and training. I actually find myself wanting to maintain my better grades. However, I am left with little time to spend with my friends and I miss them, especially Lissa. Although, I can always check up on her through the bond, I only use it to keep her safe, anything more feels like an invasion of her privacy. She is like a sister to me and I missed our girl time.

"Just make sure that you leave at a decent time if you end up spending the night, if you leave before simply say that you fell asleep by accident" Dimitri advised.

"Comrade, are you asking me to lie?" holding my hand to my chest in fake shock.

"I'm telling you to have fun, Rose. Enjoy your night. And no training tomorrow either."

"Thanks, Comrade but I will not be missing training."

"But…"

"No buts, I actually enjoy our training sessions, so I wouldn't celebrate you canceling one of them." I tried to say nonchalantly so I wouldn't come off saying I enjoy spending time with _him._

"Ok Rose"

"Thanks, Dimitri, have a good night ok"

"You too, I will see you in the morning"

Stepping closer to him, I looked around before I reached up, wrapping my hands around his neck, giving him a hug. I loved hugging him this way because he would rest his head on my shoulder facing my neck and I would do the same, it's about as close as I have come to kissing him since the lust charm and it is intoxicating. The smell of his aftershave would always make my knees weak. It doesn't help that he would wrap his arms around my lower back, pressing almost our entire bodies together. Sometimes he would use his large warm hands to rub up and down my back too, making it difficult to not want to groan over the sensation.

We heard some foot steps a distance away so we pulled apart, but I think that we were hugging for a long time anyway. Bidding him goodnight once again I knocked on Lissa's door. I didn't have to wait long before she opened up, surprised to see me.

"Rose! What brings you by this evening. I wasn't expecting you to come over"

"Hey, do I need an excuse to hang out with my best friend? Unless you're busy, I'll just leave then"

"No no, I'm happy you are here. I have something to tell you anyway"

Hanging out with Lissa was fun. She brought me up to speed about all the Moroi gossip going on, we watched Netflix movies, and just relaxed.

Apparently, Lissa wanted to tell me about this trip she is going on for the holiday break in two weeks. She is extending the invitation to me, Mason, and Eddie too. She and Christian are going to a ski lounge in Vermont to spend time with Christian's aunt, Natasha Ozera. I could tell from the bond that Lissa was very nervous about meeting one of Christain's family members, but happy at the same time.

The idea for the trip sounded great to me, I could never leave campus unless Lissa, or the Dragomirs were doing something since I had no family or money that allowed me to go somewhere. I never really cared about the holidays; it always reminded me of the many years I spent here at the academy while everyone else was away with their families. Even though I don't really care for the snow, or cold weather at all, it was nice to see a new place anyway, especially since we would be taking a plane and I have only been on one once before. After discussing more about the trip, making plans and everything else, I decided to head back to my dorm to get ready for bed since I had training in the morning.

The next morning during training I mentioned the trip to Dimitri. He told me he was informed about the trip this morning when Alberta called him about Lissa's request to leave the school for that time. He told me he would be coming as well. For the most part, he is going to be there for extra protection, but the ski lounge is inside the wards so there is little to worry about. Hearing that he will be coming too did bring a smile to my face, I was worried that he wouldn't be able to come, and I would have to go two weeks with only texting him. When I mentioned Lissa's nervousness about meeting Christians aunt, Dimitri said she shouldn't be worried because Tasha Ozera was a nice person.

"You know her?" I asked

"She used to date my old charge Ivan for a little while. I haven't spoken to her very much since he died, probably about 2 years ago now that I think about it. She was always pretty nice, and she cares for Christian, I am sure she will love anyone that loves him."

"Good to know, so I can tell Lissa and she can relax, her being tense is kinda annoying to me" I said pointing to my temple.

That's one thing my friendship with Dimitri has also given me, someone to talk to about my bond with Lissa. It took him some time to comprehend all aspects of it, especially darkness and the fact that it is one sided, but he kept an open mind about it. It just felt good not having to hide things about myself from someone, but _especially_ him. To be honest, I feel like he understands me way more than Lissa. Dimitri understands my worries and fears as a dhampir himself so he can actually relate to what it feels like and the amount of pressure that comes with having someone's life depend on you.

Dimitri and I stopped lifting weights and decided to do some sparring, which is, I think, both of our favorite part of training. Its like a game of chess, strategy is required more than brute strength. Our matches were becoming longer and longer. Dimitri had already pinned me about 4 times and by the feeling in my body, this was the last round and I had to make it count. Trying to push my body harder, I was able to land a pretty good kick to the upper part of Dimitri's left leg, very close to the hip. I know he felt it because I saw his eye twitch slightly on impact, which, for him, is a huge sign that I got to him. Eventually, Dimitri started to get me to the ground again, but I used my knee to hit him in his leg in the same spot. Dimitri's jaw locked, but he grabbed my other hand, pinning me to the mat.

"Dead" he exhaled.

I must have worn him out just as much as he did me. Moving my knee back down, Dimitri faltered him balance, causing him to drop most of his lower half on me. I didn't even notice since we were both trying to catch our breathes. Once I started to breathe through my nose, I caught a whiff of his musky sweaty smell, and it smelt amazing, earthy and spicy from his after shave. Feeling him panting with his forehead resting on my shoulder, my arms pinned by his hands, and his sweaty body pressed against me, I couldn't help the shot of pleasure it sent to my core. I didn't even realize I groaned slightly until Dimitri raised his head, making eye contact with me.

"Sorry, I completely got lost when my leg—"

"Don't apologize, Comrade I'm far from hurt" I smile slightly.

Looking at him, I can tell Dimitri realized what position we were in as he looked over our bodies. His eyes meeting mine again, I saw a certain softness to them, as well as a darkening with lust. No longer panting, I saw Dimitri gaze at my lips, making me want to lick them. We were so close, but who was going to give him. I bit my lips when he leaned forward slightly but stopped as I saw him hesitate a bit. I couldn't let this opportunity slip through my hands. Reaching up I placed my hand on his jaw. I trying to convey my intention in my eyes as I slowly picked my head up leaning forward.

Then we heard the gym doors open.

* * *

 **Hmmm? I wonder who that is, ruining a good moment between… friends.**

 **Guess you'll have to wait until the next update you guys.**

 **Be sure to like and review ok.**


	6. Chapter 6

**I'm bbbbbaaaaaccccckkkk. AGAIN MY LOVELIES!**

 **So lets find out who interrupted these two love birds.**

* * *

Before whoever walked in could have even made it to past the dummies to see us, Dimitri pulled us both up to a standing position. Looking at his face, his eyes were down casted.

"Comrade? I"

"Hey Rose, I was just looking for you and figured you would be here." the intruder/ interrupter said.

Recognizing the voice, I turned to look at my long time good friend Mason. For the first time, I really was not happy to see him though. _Why is he even up this early?! I could be making out with my Russian God by now!_

"Hey Mase, what are you doing here?" even to my ears my voice sounded flat.

"Oh Lissa texted me last night saying that she invited me, you, and Eddie on this ski lounge trip for the holidays. I just came to let you know about it." he chirped

 _You have got to be fucking kidding me!_ I seriously wanted to punch someone. You mean to tell me that we got interrupted for information that I already knew! What did I do to deserve this?

"I already knew that Mason" I replied, rubbing my temples.

"Oh, ok, well I was letting you know in case you didn't, plus it seems like your training is pretty much over, so I thought we could head to breakfast to talk about it more with the rest of the group."

"alright" I sighed. _No point in crying over spilt milk, I guess._

"What happened to Guardian Belikov? I thought I would at least see him when I came in"

Now that he mentioned it, where was Dimitri? Glancing around, I didn't even realize that he left. He has far to many tricks up his sleeve. We didn't even hug goodbye, but I guess Mason ruined any chance of that. I just hope he isn't mad at me for before though. Maybe I can pretend that I wasn't going to kiss him. I mean, he looked like he was into it, but maybe it was my own imagination. He might be uncomfortable around me, seeing me as some kind of sexual harasser.

Anyway, I can't focus on this now, hopefully everything will be fine by our next training session, I hate awkward moments.

* * *

A couple of days later and I was boarding the private plane to Vermont. Lissa isn't using her trust fund money. Since she is the last Dragomir, the queen wanted to ensure her safety, and since she was warned about the trip so far in advance, she was able to make arrangements for Lissa to travel on a private plane of hers.

I was the last person to get on today and I was trying to figure out where I should sit. First choice was with Lissa and Christian, who wasted no time to begin their few hours long make out session. _Gross-_ but I could help the pang of jealousy I felt in my gut. Lissa, just like all Moroi, had the freedom to be with whoever she loved, no one will step in her way. In fact, people would be happy for her, meanwhile, I'm stuck madly in love with a man and we can't help but be separated by circumstances. Sitting in the row across, one seat back, and facing the other way was Eddie and Mason. I didn't feel like sitting in on teenage guy chat. Although we have all been close friends since we were 4, since puberty I have begun to find them a bit disgusting when they discussed things like bathing or their lack there of, plus I didn't want to get caught in the middle of one of their farting competitions.

There were a few more rows with some space, since we are traveling from one warded area to another, extra Guardians were not needed for the flight, the only Guardian on board was Dimitri. Looking for my Russian God, I found him sitting all the way in the back by the window, with a western already in his hands. Smoothly, I came over to sit next to him.

"Mind if I sit here?"

"Of course not Rose." He replied with a slight smile.

Knowing that it will be a few hours to Vermont I made sure I brought my laptop and some movies to keep myself occupied. Within a few minutes, I had my laptop set up with Twilight playing on the screen. I know I should hate this movie, but the first one was always so fascinating to me, and slightly comical since I actually live in the vampire world.

I got completely sucked in, soon it was one of my those super sexy scenes were Bella and Edward kiss for the first time. Even though I don't find Edward very attractive, the intensity of the scene did remind me of the man I seriously wanted to kiss sitting right next to me. Thinking about the kisses we shared the night of the lust charm quickly sent my mind elsewhere. His soft lips caressing mine passionately and firmly, the feeling of his big muscular arms wrapped around me while he licks my lips demanding entrance that I gratefully-

"I never took you as a romantic Roza" Dimitri whispered huskily in my ear, which would have made me moan if it didn't shock the hell out of me.

* * *

Sitting on the plane, I was more than happy when Roza came to sit next to me. I knew she asked for appearances. _As if I would tell her no._ I chuckled to myself. Soon she was reclined in her seat watching some movie on her laptop. I didn't have to listen to it since she had her headphones plugged in, but I can tell it was some sort of teenage romance movie. I was not paying attention for too long, preferring to read my book.

I was distracted though when I heard a sharp intake of air from Roza, glancing next to me I see her eyes glued to the laptop, but her face was a bit flushed. Looking at the screen, I saw the two main characters kissing. I almost wanted to bust out laughing. Looking back a Rose I can tell that she was getting turned on though. _I can do a way better job then that skinny excuse of a man._ I thought smugly. Roza's eyes had a far away look in them. I knew she had to be daydreaming about something else though. The idea of my Roza sitting next to me with a wet pussy almost made me want to drag her away somewhere private to satisfy ourselves, but instead I decided to snap her out of it. Leaning very close to her ear, inhaling her natural scent I whispered lowly "I never took you as a romantic, Roza" Rolling the r in her name a bit more.

She damn near jumped out of her seat. _I guess she was really lost in her daydream._ Looking at me I was able to see a light blush under her golden skin tone. I realized I never seen Roza blush before, but she looks so cute I just want to kiss her all over her face for it.

We were just staring at each other when Novice Ashford came, saying something to Rose.

"Eww Rose, I thought you had better taste in movies than Twilight" he teased

Flicking her head quickly in the other direction she snapped back

"Whatever Mason, how about you focus on getting that water hm, you seem to be dying of thirst most of the time anyway."

Shrugging his shoulders, Ashford headed back to his seat with two water bottles in hand, the presumed reason for him coming over hear since we sat by the mini fridge.

I must say, a few days ago I was very thankful for Ashford stepping into the gym when he did, interrupting Rose and I. Not because I didn't want to kiss her, Lord knows I did, but because I knew if I kissed her then, I wouldn't have stopped until I claimed her body completely right there on the gym floor. I may have had to go handle my problem on my own in the showers, but it reminded me of the barriers I have to maintain with her.

With him gone, Roza returned to her movie, rewinding some parts that she missed while we were staring at one another. Now, I wonder what would have happened had Novice Ashford not showed up. I think I would have preferred that outcome over this one.

* * *

Flopping back into my seat next to Eddie, I can't believe what I just saw. Quickly snatching his water bottle from my hand Eddie was trying to say something to me but I wasn't paying attention.

"What's up with you man?" he asked

"When I went over to get the waters, I saw Rose and Belikov talking, and Rose- Rose was blushing?"

"Ssssooooo?"

"Think Eddie, when have you ever known Rose Hathaway to blush, and it wasn't even the blush. She had this look on her face, like- I don't know, but it made her look kinda cute. You know like, beside smoking hot, she actually looked… cute."

I don't know why it was bothering me so much. I have seen Rose get interested in other guys before like Jesse Zecklos and stuff but she never looked at them like that. She never looked at _me_ like that.

"You think she got a crush on Belikov?" I asked trying to prevent my voice from quivering.

"I wouldn't be surprised, almost half of all the female Moroi and Dhampir think Belikov is hot." He shrugged.

"Then I got no chance, I can't compete with that" I slumped over

"No Mase, that's not true"

"Why not?"

"Well, Belikov is more of a dream boat to the girls because he has what the women want, he is tall, handsome, has an accent, confident, reserved, plus he has a head of hair that-"

"Your point Eddie?" I muttered sourly

"You just have to exude that masculine energy that girls like, be confident, give her some attention but not too much, and take charge when you can."

"Take charge huh?" I think I like where this is going.

"Yeah, girls love the assertive type you know. A man who knows what he wants. Rose has to get horny sometime and if you show her your interest and confidence, she will be all up on you man" he said with a huge grin.

Nodding my head, I think I'm going to give it a shot. Even if I can only get Rose to be interested in me sexually, I take that as a win. It's not like Belikov looks at her that way anyway, he is just a dream for the girls. I am a reality.

* * *

 **Alright guys, there goes another chapter for you all. Looks like Mason really likes Rose and it going to pursue more than just friendship.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey hey everyone!**

 **Oooo looks like Mason is going to pursue Rose! I wonder if he will have any amount of success?**

 **Let's find out! On with the show!**

 **Also I am going to try writing in third person again. Let me know what you all think about it ok.**

* * *

The flight was beginning to land, making everyone start to stretch from being seated for so long. Rose was sleeping soundly with her head leaning on Dimitri's shoulder. Knowing he had to wake her up, Dimitri couldn't help but gaze at her with more love than _any_ friendship would find appropriate. Sometimes he was just struck by how beautiful Rose looks, and having her this close, he could smell her jasmine scented shampoo that he loves.

Grabbing her hand, caressing the back of it with his thumb he softly nudged her "Roza, it's time to wake up." Beginning to stir, Rose cracked open one of her eyes to look at him before mumbling something he couldn't hear and turning her whole body towards him, snuggling into his side with her legs over his lap. Dimitri's breath caught in his throat as he fought the urge to wrap her up in his arms and hold her to his chest. Lifting his hand, he gently stroked the side of her face, putting some of her hair behind her ear. "Come on sleeping beauty, the plane is landing."

With their faces, and bodies, so close together, Rose was able to fully inhale the wonderful smell of his aftershave. Suddenly wide awake, she gazed up at Dimitri, who still had his thumb stroking her face. Looking into his deep brown eyes, Rose felt like she could get lost in them. She loved the waking up to those eyes looking at her with such, affection, and, dare she think, love. "Hey Comrade" she said meekly, almost wanting to smack herself because she couldn't come up with anything better to say. "Have a good rest Roza?" he smiled at her softly. Nodding her head Rose looked up at him through her lashes, feeling a slight blush coming to her face. "Good" he said.

Feeling the plane descending the two realized what position they were in and quickly disengage from each other. Dimitri dropped his hand from Rose's face and moved his other hand, that he didn't even notice was on one of her thighs that were across his lap. Rose put her legs back on the floor and let go of the arm she was previously snuggling into. "Sorry for using you as a giant teddy bear Comrade, but you really are comfortable" she joked trying to lighten the awkward mood. "Anytime Roza" he replied warmly, not realizing what he just implied, he hoped she didn't notice, but her silence after was a complete give away that her thoughts were in line with his. _Crap, real smooth Dimitri._ He thought to himself as he got his and Rose's bag from above their seats.

With the door now opened for them to get off, everyone is getting up to put on their winter gear, especially since they could feel the chill creeping in. Rose stood up, reached up doing a stretch. When she turned and saw Mason standing at the end of her row. "Come on Hathaway, enough rest let's get going" he said in an assertive tone that Rose didn't recognize. "Uh…. Ok, let's go." She said. Before she could do it herself, Mason grabbed her jacket, then opened it up, facing Rose so she can put her arms through it. "What are you doing Duckie?" Rose looked at him hesitantly. Rolling his eyes, "Come on Rose, hasn't anyone ever helped you put your coat on?". "No" she said curtly as she turned to put her arms through the sleeves. Putting the coat up on her shoulders, Mason didn't notice the small non-verbal exchange between Rose and Dimitri.

Dimitri was surprised by Mason's gesture. He has been in America for almost three years now and never seen a man do such a thing for a woman here. Back home, in Russia, sure any gentleman may do that for their woman or female relative, he assumed gestures like that were considered too old fashioned in the US. Hearing Rose's reply made him want to kick himself though, he wished he could have done that for her. Looking at Novice Ashford, he couldn't help but feel some resentment towards the attention he was giving Rose. Making eye contact with her as she was putting the coat on, albeit a bit clumsily due to both her and Novice Ashford's inexperience, he slightly raised one of his eyebrows in a questioning expression. Rose turned her palms out and raised her eyebrows with a slight from, the universal sign on _I don't know._

Getting off of the plane Rose saw a tall figure coming to greet them. Upon reaching them Rose saw that is was a woman. Obviously, it was Christian's aunt Natasha Ozera. Rose was able to see the resemblance immediately, just like most members of the Ozera family, she could see her raven black hair and icy blue eyes, much like her nephew. She was wearing a very long fur coat, so Rose couldn't make out anything else, but she did see the scar she had on the side of her face. She came to hug Christian first with a huge smile. Rose could practically taste Lissa's nervousness when Tasha turned to her, but it melted away when she came and hugged Lissa too, showing her acceptance of her. Looking up, her eyes widened as she yelled out "DIMKA!" Rushing past Rose, she launched herself at Dimitri, who, although was happy to see her, was a bit thrown off by her embrace. Returning only a half hug, Dimitri said "Nice to see you too, Tasha." Rose immediately felt a slight stab of jealousy at watching Tasha invade Dimitri's personal space like that as she patiently, waited for her to remove herself off him, which didn't happen until Dimitri slightly pushed her off of him, looking uncomfortable.

With a smile still on her face, Tasha let go. Then she turned to Rose, Mason, and Eddie. "Oh Christian did say that he invited some of his Novice friends over as well, please introduce us." Coming over shyly, Christian politely introduced us "These are novices Eddie Castile, Mason Ashford, and Rose Hathaway. Everyone this is my Aunt Natasha Ozera." Mason, Eddie, and Rose all gave a small wave and hello, although Rose was trying to keep her expression neutral to hide her dislike for the Moroi.

"Hathaway? Oh, you must be the novice that ran away with the princess. I believe Christian mentioned you a few times." Tasha pondered out loud. "Guilty, Lady Ozera" Rose muttered. "Please, you all can call me Tasha, I don't care for all those fancy titles" she corrected. "Come on, I want to show you all the resort we will be staying at for the next two weeks, then we can get settled, and go to get something to eat."

* * *

The resort was beautiful. It was more like a tiny compound with all of the Moroi that would come to visit during this time of year. There were indoor pools, jacuzzies, game rooms, and cafes for guests and Guardian cafeterias. They were all to stay on one floor together. Getting off the elevator, there was a decent sized lounge with a tiny kitchen in the back and a large flat-screen tv in front of the brown leather sofas. Everyone got their own room too. Going down one hallway, on the right side, Dimitri's room was first, since he was a Guardian and armed. Next was Tasha's room, which Rose didn't believe was an accident, then there was Eddie's room, followed by a laundry room and an emergency exit staircase that led to the other floors and the ground level. On the left side was Lissa's room, since she should be close to Dimitri, then Christian's. Rose wanted to roll her eyes, knowing there was no way Lissa was going to actually be _sleeping_ in her room. Next was Rose's room, and lastly, there was Mason's. At the end of the hall of the same side of Rose's room was a large bathroom.

They all unpacked quickly and looked around the rooms. Rose thought it was standard but nice regardless. There was a queen sized matress and windows overlooking the snowy mountains in the distance on each side of the bed. She put a few of her things and her toiletries in the empty dresser and found an outlet to charge her phone.

After about 20 minutes or so, they all came out of their rooms to go to the café to get something to eat.

* * *

Walking into the café, it was crystal clear that they were not use to guess that were like me. And by that I mean the café was intended for Moroi to be the guests. Most of them stared at me with disgust, although they were being served by Dhampir. I could tell Eddie and Mason noticed it too as their spines became a bit more rigid under the hateful gazes. Turning to look at Dimitri, I could see his guardian mask in place, but I noticed the tiniest squint in his eyes as he stared back, blatantly, at some of the Moroi glaring at us.

The serving sizes were incredibly small as well. It seemed that all the Dhampir at the table just silently accepted the small portion, probably hoping to come across more food later. I know that even I didn't want to make a scene right now. Most Moroi are not used to seeing how much Dhampir can eat and I don't feel like putting on a show for these people.

Speaking of shows though, I was thoroughly enjoying the one Tasha was putting on for all of us. If I wasn't positive that she had a thing for Dimitri, I was definitely sure now! Sitting right next to him, she tried to find any way possible to touch him. When he didn't respond to her grazes, she tried to engage him in conversation.

"So how do you like guarding the princess Dimka?" she implored trying to batt her eyelashes

"It's fine, the princess is a good charge."

"Are you still training all the time?"

"Yes"

"That must be exhausting, you probably have sore muscles every day, you poor baby" making almost everyone at the table cringe.

"I get enough rest."

"That's lovely, you should be able to get more here since you don't have to guard as much, what will you be doing in your spare time?"

"Training"

"Oh come on Dimka, your practically on vacation. Why don't you try doing something you actually enjoy. Take a break from training for once. Maybe we can do a spa day together?" Now she was starting to really annoy me.

"Sorry Tasha, but I actually enjoy training. Plus I am here as the Princess' personal guardian, but also as Rose's mentor. I will not be skipping on our training sessions" his response being gruff and left no room for further discussion.

Realizing she was getting no where for now Tasha turned her attention to Christian, deciding to ask him about school. Looking up, I looked at Dimitri sitting across from me. I was enjoying how he was trying to make the tiny meal in front of him last longer, picking up only a few grams of food at a time. I have seen how much he can put away. His whole plate could have been gone in four bites. Catching my stare, he raised an eyebrow at me, with me eyes, I pointed to my empty plate, his plate with scraps on it, and then back at him. With a subtle shrug of his shoulder, I had to really hold in my laughter, but a smile did show through. Peeking at him again, I saw him grin in the way he does when we are alone. Unfortunately, Tasha just so happened to turn her head at that moment. Catching his grin, which dropped around the moment she faced him, I guess she thought he was smiling at her. She got this dumb dreamy eyed look on her face and just kept staring at him. _I just want to rip her eyeballs out. Can't she take a hint that he isn't interested._

Luckily, the moroi were done eating soon. Dimitri finished his plate a while ago, I guess he didn't like the fact that his plate was getting so cold with the pace that he was trying to eat for appearances. On our way back to our rooms, Tasha suggested that we all go to the pool to relax. Since the pool at St. Vlad's has been out of commission for a few years now, everyone wanted to go.

Looking through my bag, I must remember to thank Lissa for reminding me to bring a bathing suit for this trip. I packed the only ones I had: one was a navy blue one piece they gave all the girls at St. Vlad's when we were 13. It was a bit tight on my current figure and worn it but still suitable. The other one was a red two-piece bikini Lissa bought for me when we were on the run. I remember she got it for me because we were supposed to be going to a pool party at one of our human friends' house. I never got the chance to wear it since we got captured about two weeks before the party. I decided to put on the one piece, aiming to be a bit more conservative on our first day. Who knows who will be at the pool tonight and I really don't want to attract the attention of some lecherous Moroi men.

* * *

The indoor pool was gorgeous. First off, it was super toasty in here. The large Olympian sized pool was not hard to miss, one wall was completely glass so you can see the snow's harsh contrast to the pitch-black night. In the back of the pool were these rock or boulder like formations, however they were really like little shields for the jacuzzis over there. The floor was covered in stone tiles that were rugged but warm against your feet. White Lawn chairs were on either side of the pool, cushioned for maximum comfort. Lastly, because it was dark outside, the whole place was lit with these warm yellow lighting. The whole place screamed relaxation. The absolute best part though, was that there was no one there.

I really like that part because my bathing suit did not go exactly as planned. Shooting for looking modest, I did not realize that the bathing suit that looking modest on me at 13 years old would look so provocative on me at 17. I was pushing the limits of this thing. If Mason and Eddie's stare upon seeing me was any indication, Lissa happily thought _You look like one of the girls on Baewatch._ Well it was too late to go pack and change and the two-piece was no better so a am staying like this, everyone else will just have to deal with it.

Thankfully all thoughts of my bathing suit being inappropriate halted when Tasha decided to show us her little number. Oh and I do mean it when I say _little_ because that's how much it covered. It was a one piece-well, it was sort-of a one piece. It was many thin straps wrapping around her midsection. Sure, the essentials were covered, but barely. Showing up in her strappy number did cause everyone to halt for a second, but she was too busy looking around to notice. She found what she was looking for though. With a youthful run, not common for a woman in her early thirties, she cannon-balled into the pool, surfacing she called out "Come on everyone, the water is fine."

Following her gaze, I saw her looking at Dimitri. I didn't even notice that the Russian God was there. He was in a pair of black swim trucks that came down to his knees. Of course, he had to cover his upper body with a brown tank top, but you could still make out some of his bulging muscles underneath. His arms were on full display, looking like a chiseled work of art. I yearned to be wrapped in those arms again. Of course, he wasn't paying attention to anything that was going on because he had one of his westerns in his grasp, leaning back lounging on the lawn chair, he was in his own world.

My attention was taken away from the Russian God as I heard foot steps coming in my direction at an alarming rate. No even thinking about it, I side stepped at the last second grabbing whoever was running and pushing them into the pool using their won momentum. Looking at who landed I could see that it was Mason when he surfaced. "It's not nice to try and scare young women Mason" I chided. Looking up at me he conceded "Nothing ever gets past you does Rose?"

Before I could reply with a confident _damn right_. I felt someone suddenly wrap their arms around my head and pull me into the water as they jumped. Being caught off guard, and with them weighting me down from the top of my body, I couldn't right myself before it was too late, hence causing me to plung into the water. Coming back up, I was a bit disoriented since my almost waist length hair was blocking my face. Pushing it back, I also had to take in how cold the water felt on my skin, I had goosebumps everywhere. Someone decided to help me stand, wrapping their arms around my waist, although it wasn't needed. "I got you Rose" I heard Mason say. No longer jostled, I looked up a Mason, noticing that his face was about as red as his hair. Confused at first, but then I realized what happened.

The stupid padding, the ones they had in the swim suit lining to cover your breasts, completely went haywire when I got dunked in the pool because, right now, I felt my hard nipples up against Mason's chest. And from his face I could tell that he felt them too. "GOT YOU GOOD HATHAWAY" Eddie yelled between laughing. Thoroughly pissed off now, I climbed out of the pool, and decided to go to the bathroom to see if a could fix this padding issue. Getting out of the pool I noticed just how thin the bathing suit was too, you could easily make out my full breasts and abs in this thing. Crossing my arms over my chest I stomped around the pool heading towards the ladies' room. Once I got past everyone, I put my arms down, just trying to get to the bathroom in one piece.

Just my luck though that Dimitri had to choose to sit in the lawn chair closest to the bathroom. Hearing my approach, he looked up from his book momentarily. However, his eyes widened slightly as he saw me. Giving me a once over, I felt my body heating up under his observing. He spent the majority of the time looking at my breast though, his expression turning into a hungrier one, making me put an extra bounce in my step. Just getting ready to pass him, he made eye contact with me and there was no mistaking the overwhelming amount of lust in his eyes. Turning my head to look at which door to enter, I couldn't deny the blush on my face, or the fact that my nipples were still hard. Although, it wasn't from the cold pool this time.

* * *

 **Those pesky bathing suits, I used to hate them too when I was younger, the padding was so useless over time.**

 **Dimitri needs to get a grip on his Guardian mask though. Maybe seeing Rose soaking went was too much of a distraction?**

 **Anyway, until next time my lovelies.**

 **-GuiltyHentai**


	8. Chapter 8

**Do you guys smell that?**

 **Go on, take a nice deep breathe. Do you smell that?**

 **I believe that's the smell of….. sexual tension?**

 **Well it sure is getting good. On with the story!**

* * *

It was the first day of training on the resort and Rose met Dimitri on time, at 5 pm. They took their time jogging around the resort, taking in the beauty of the winter wonderland in a comfortable silence. Stopping after their third go around, the two started to walk towards the guardian gym.

"Hey Comrade?" Rose started. Turning towards her showing that she had his full attention, Rose continued. "Does Russia look like this?"

Dimitri knew from her curious tone that she wasn't trying to be funny, so he gave her a serious answer. "Certain parts, but it doesn't look like this all year. Where I grew up, in Baia, its actually pretty green and more colorful most of the year." Thinking about it, Rose admitted "Hmm, that actually sounds pretty nice, you should take some pictures to show me one day."

"I would love to show it to you in person actually." Dimitri said lightly. Rose felt the beginnings of a blush coming on at the idea of the two of them perhaps, taking a vacation together in the future. Before Dimitri could notice though, they reached the gym.

Stepping inside, the gym was amazing. Filled with the latest equipment, it was nice to be in a gym where the mats looked like they were actually cleaned regularly. There were a few other guardians in the gym today working out. Turning to glance at them upon their entrance, the guardians turned back to their business, since seeing two dhampir walking in was nothing new. Going into the locker rooms and coming back out, Rose and Dimitri just had to peel off a few layers of clothing they had on to protect themselves from the cold weather. They both got straight into their workout.

After some weight lifting, Dimitri was able to get a few guardians to spar with Rose. It was a great opportunity to get Rose to practice seeing fighting styles that were foreign to her. She was able to pin 2 out of the 3 she sparred against thus far and Dimitri couldn't have been prouder. He was so used to fighting with her himself he never got the chance to really observe her body completely when fighting as he can now.

Watching her focused expression as she looked for an opening on her opponent was captivating. With her sun kissed skin, thick dark silky brown locks that she had in a high ponytail, deep brown eyes, and voluptuous curvy figure, she looked like a beautiful warrior princess. Currently wearing a pair of spandex shorts and a black tank top, Dimitri's eye caught the way her breasts and ass still happened to jiggle when she stopped moving. He tried not to get distracted by Rose's body often, for he isn't a man that shamelessly ogles women, but after yesterday, thoughts about what she looked like without clothes began to plague his mind more often since the lust charm.

Remembering her in her bathing suit yesterday was enough to cause a shot of pleasure to enter in his lower abdomen. Her body still glistening from the pool, walking towards him, she looked like a figure of his imagination. She didn't notice him at first, but he _definitely_ noticed her. Her legs were beautifully toned with thick thighs heading to her wide hips that he longed to grab onto. Then there was her trim waist where you can make out the outline of her smooth abs, topped with her full breasts that were bouncing in unison as she marched towards him. Noticing the hard peaks under her thin bathing suit, Dimitri could help but lick his lips, wondering what her soft wet mounds would feel like in his hands- what her hard peaks would taste like on his tongue. Noticing her coming very close, Dimitri struggled to pull his eyes away to gaze at her face. He could have sworn Rose was looking at him with pure passion in her eyes, with her full lips open and inviting for him to bite on. Making eye contact with her, Rose quickly looked away, going to the bathroom, and breaking the spell she had over him.

Coming back to the present, Dimitri noticed Rose laying on the floor, tired after her third match. Helping her up from the floor after her match, everyone in the gym froze when they heard a high-pitched voice enter the gym.

"Good Morning, Dimka!" Tasha practically sung to him as she entered the gym. Dressed in a tight tank top and leggings, she skipped over to them with a smile on her face.

"Hey Tasha" Dimitri said, not really paying attention to her since he felt Rose's hand grip his harder when Tasha came in. Looking at their hands, that were still holding on to each others, Tasha almost looked a bit disturbed by it.

Letting go quickly, Rose decided to have her word "Hey Tasha, what are you doing here?" when she really wanted to ask _What made you think you are welcomed here?!_

Perking back up completely, she responded "Oh I just thought I could join you guys for your training today, in the human world I am a trained fighter and I have been working on incorporating my magic in as well. I was hoping Dimka could give me some pointers."

"Well Tasha, we are actually almost done with our training, just focusing on sparring for right now, if you think you are warmed up enough, I guess you can try that" he suggested.

"Great, who can I spar with first?"

Looking around the gym, almost all the guardians that were there previously had made a smooth exit from the gym. Looking at one of the guys Rose just sparred with head for the door, Dimitri tried to stop him for a second, but he looked up, quickly glancing a Tasha, and then shook his head as he headed for the door. It was easy for Rose and Dimitri to understand, training between Guardians was rough but it was a bonding experience, a comradery experience. All of us are trying to sharpen each other so we can survive. None of the dhampir wanted to even risk hurting a Moroi, let alone a royal one by doing, what they thought was, something as stupid as trying to teach one how to fight.

"How would you like to spar with Rose?" Dimitri suggested lightly.

"Are you sure, Dimka? I know she is your student, but she is two years behind in her studies. I wouldn't want to hurt her by accident." She said with a condescending tone.

That really set Rose off. First, she comes in here, interrupting her and Dimitri's alone time with a shirt so tight she can see her ribs, then she has the audacity to question her ability to fight? _Oh it's on now scarface_ she thought, trying not to show her anger on her face.

Dimitri, sensing Rose tense up as Tasha's comment, tried to calm down the mood. "I'm sure Rose can hold her own. Why don't you all give it a shot."

Moving to the mats, the two got into their defensive positions, at Dimitri's say they began their match, circling each other looking for an opening. Rose was impressed with Tasha's defense, she actually did seem pretty tough for a moroi, but it was not enough to really be a threat to Rose. She planned on toying with Tasha today, show her who is really in charge here.

Getting impatient, Tasha came for Rose first. Unimpressed with her speed, Rose dodged every punch and kick Tasha threw at her with a bored expression. Seeing the frustration on Tasha's face, Rose saw her aiming a punch to her stomach, but instead of dodging it she allowed Tasha to make impact. When she did, it took everything in Rose to not laugh. Maybe it was all of her training with Dimitri, but the strength behind her punch was laughable. Moroi are not as strong as dhampir, which their magic makes up for that, but Rose had no clue that they could be _this_ weak. With a look of pride on her face because of her successful blow, Tasha tried to show off by aiming a roundhouse kick to Rose's face, against a well-known rule in sparring. Seeing the kick before her foot left the ground, Rose grabbed Tasha's ankle, stopping the motion completely. Having enough of this game, Rose pulled sharply on the leg, making Tasha fall on her butt. Rose quickly crouched down, making a thrusting motion to her chest.

"Dead" she called, trying to sound a bit winded to help her save face. Standing up, Rose held out her hand to help Tasha get up. Trying to look like she wasn't completely worn out, Tasha got up quickly with a forced smile on her face. "That was pretty good Rose, I see Dimitri has been able to show you some really good moves."

"He is a great mentor, I'm lucky to have him" Rose replied in a relaxed tone that Tasha wasn't too sure she was comfortable with.

"Thank you Rose, but I think we should start to finish off practice with a few more sets of conditioning. Let's say about- 100 hundred push-ups, then 50 chin -ups, and a 2-mile jog?"

Looking at him in shock, Rose immediately protested "YOU'VE GOT TO BE KIDDING ME COMRADE?"

Guardian mask fully in place he confirmed "Nope, I suggest you start stretching now. Would you care to join us Tasha?"

Trying to hide the look of panic from her eyes, Tasha babbled "I would love to Dimka, but it's getting pretty late. I promised Christian that I would have breakfast with him and Vasilissa, so I should be heading out now if I want to have enough time to get ready. But maybe next time!" and with that she waved and swiftly made her exit.

"Ok later" Dimitri said after her.

Once the gym door closed, Dimitri turned, watching Rose continue her stretching. She was currently, bent over, touching her toes on a leg that had its heel planted to the ground in front of her. Sensing he was looking at her, Rose stood and glared at him. "Come on Comrade, let's get started on these push-ups" she grumbled.

Cocking an eyebrow at her, Dimitri didn't move a muscle, causing Rose to look at him confused. "What? Didn't you say you wanted me to do the push-ups first?"

"Roza, we just finished most of the training today, I wouldn't make you do something like that. I'm not a maniac" he chuckled sitting on the floor.

"So why did you"- then Rose smiled in realization "OH please don't tell me that the great Dimitri Belikov just told a lie?" starting to giggle

"You have become a negative influence on me Rose" he murmured trying to hide his smile.

Sitting Indian style in front of him Rose questioned "So I guess you saw Tasha being here as a nuisance as much as I did?"

Trying to sound pleasant Dimitri confided "Tasha is a good friend from my past with Ivan, but I was- not amused watching her trying to spar with a trained guardian. Plus, I happen to enjoy our training sessions alone—I-it makes it easier to focus" he quickly added to the end.

"I get what you mean Comrade. I enjoy training with you too." She replied with a sound smile to her face, she felt her heart warm up knowing Dimitri felt the same way.

Trying to dissolve the awkward silence, Rose stood up with her hand outstretched to Dimitri. "How about we really work up a sweat?"

"I'd love to" Dimtri said, getting up as they headed to the mats again. Beginning to spar, Rose knew she would lose considering she already sparred 3 times with an actual challenge. She was able to last longer because she knew Dimitri's fighting style well enough to anticipated most of his moves. Time just escaped the two as they continued to try to get the upper hand on each other. Alas, the match came to an end with Dimtri flipping Rose over, causing her to land on her butt only to push her on her back, straddling her waist with his massive legs landing his fist on her chest. "Dead".

Sweating and panting as he helped her up Rose sent him a radiant smile "Now that's what I call a match Comrade" she boasted. "You did well Roza." he said back, giving her that smile that he only seems to show her in private. Surprising her, Dimitri swooped in, giving her a hug. They haven't had the chance to do so at all yesterday, considering that they were surrounding by so many people. However, they really just wanted an excuse to have physical contact with each other. Rose was overwhelmed by the salty scent of Dimitri's sweaty body- it was so divine to her senses, she started to take deeper breathe without thinking, while her hand moved up to the back of his neck, almost playing with the damp hair there.

Dimitri was doing no better, having Rose's warm and sweaty body pressed up against him was definitely putting some compelling images in his mind. Feeling her heart racing, he tried to keep himself calm, until he felt Rose's tiny hand caressing the back of his neck. Holding in a small groan, he moved his hands further down, gripping her hips trying to anchor himself to something. Rose sighed at the contact, making him feel his manhood twitch in his shorts. Reluctantly, he let go, not wanting her to feel the obvious sign of his desire for her.

"Let's go get changed and head back" he said. His husky tone almost made Rose wonder if he meant get changed together but as he placed his Guardian mask back on, she knew that wasn't the case. She knew one thing for sure: _These hugs were starting to make her lose her mind!_

* * *

 **Alright guys, no how was that? Training back in swing and so are these two.**

 **Please leave a review, let me know what y'all think about this story thus far, ok.**

 **Later guys!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hello everybody!**

 **What's up. I'm back with another chapter. Still at the resort, let's see how this new schedule is setting in for everyone.**

* * *

Rose and Dimitri returned to the suite after they left the gym. Rose showered and changed, then headed to the casual café for a bite to eat. When she got there, she headed straight for where she saw Eddie and Mason sitting down eating. It turned out they had arrived about a few minutes before her, not having gotten any food yet, they headed to the food together.

"Let me treat you today Rose, get anything you like" Mason offered in a chipper mood.

"Why would you do that Mase? I got it. Although extra food does sound amazing, I'm not trying to kill your wallet too" Rose said in jest. Mason was about to rebuke her refusal when they heard behind them.

"Well, well, well if it isn't the Little Dhampir, I saw Vasilisa earlier today, so you couldn't have been too far behind. It's like God himself decided to give me a gift this year."

Rose did not even have to look back to know that cocky tone. It was Adrian Ivashkov, Royal Moroi and favorite nephew of Queen Tatiana. However, he was also known as a drinking and smoking womanizer, but hey most people focus on his first set of _qualities_. Adrian has been coming around for the last few months to St. Vlad's to help Lissa with Spirit since he is a spirit user as well. Rose did not like him at first, seeing him as a potential negative influence on Lissa, but she has grown to tolerate his presence as the annoying cousin that pops in. He has a certain amount of charm to him, much like Lissa, and sometimes Rose can't help but feel sorry for him knowing that he only embraces his vices to dull the darkness that comes from Spirit. But she will never feel sorry enough to accept his advances towards her that he enjoys doing regularly.

"Adrian, what a pleasantly surprised" Rose replied boringly

"Aww you don't sound to happy to see me, Little Dhampir. How about I pay for your breakfast" Adrian offered looking at the food Rose placed in the register.

"Fine, you owe me anyway, but let me grab a few more things" Rose doubled everything on the countertop, not noticing Mason's disappointed look at her easily accepting Adrian paying for her meal.

"Owe you?" Adrian smirked

"Yeah, for being a pain in my ass all the time" she bit back.

"Yes, I see. But there is no other ass I would want to be a pain to more than yours" he said with a grandiose bow. He got back up when he felt Rose smack him on the back of the head, causing some shocked looks from some of the other Dhampirs in the area. Seeing one of their own being rough with a royal moroi was almost unheard of. They practically sighed in relief when they saw Adrian rise with a laugh at her antics.

Taking a seat at a table, the four began to eat in relative silence. Eddie and Mason had both met Adrian at St. Vlad's, but they still did not know him very well since he was always somewhat in and out around school and when he was there, he was usually occupied with Lissa practicing Spirit. Rose was scarfing down all the extra food with joy, not paying any mind to the guys she was sitting with until Adrian interrupted her train of food by informing her.

"Slow down, Little Dhampir, you may want to leave some space for the grand dinner we are having tonight with Lady Ozera"

"Grand Dinner?" Rose asked, trying to speak around the donut she was getting ready to devour.

"Try smaller bites Rose" Eddie advised rolling his eyes

Chuckling Adrian continued "Yeah, I saw Lissa about an hour ago in that fancy restaurant in the next building having breakfast with Fireboy and Lady Ozera. When she met me and found out I was friends with them she invited me to dinner with everyone to this place not to far from the resort we will be going in a couple of hours"

Rose groaned just thinking about it. She knew that she would have to go to at least a few fancy dinners on this trip, but she wasn't looking forward to them. Looking at Eddie and Mason's dull expressions she could tell they weren't excited about it either. Just as she was thinking about what she should wear, she got a text from Lissa.

 _Everyone having dinner at restaurant tonight. Dress to impress for tonight – Lissa_

"Well it seems that Lissa confirmed your story" Rose said flashing her phone to Adrian. "Guess I should nap so I won't fall asleep at the table."

Getting up, finished with her food Rose left the guys, going back to her room for a well-deserved nap.

* * *

Everyone met up in the _living room_ portion of the suite, ready to go to dinner. Lissa was wearing a spaghetti trap pale blue a-line calf length dress. Christian and Adrian wore dress pants with dress shirts, Christian stepped out of the usual all black he sports for a navy blue shirt; Adrian wore a red shirt that brought out his hazel green eyes. Mason and Eddie also wore simple dress shirts but with decent blue jeans, blazers, and dress shoes. Dimitri wore something like them with a black button up with the sleeves rolled to his forearms, he had his hair out for a change, one side tucked behind his ear, and a pair of very dark colored jeans.

Rose came in last thinking that she was late she joked "Sorry for the hold up, but it takes time to look this good." She didn't even realize how true her words were, almost everyone in the room was starring at her. Not going with the obvious red or black skin-tight dress, Rose wanted to try something different.

Rose was wearing an olive-green cocktail dress tonight. It had a sweetheart neckline with capped shoulders. The dress stopped at the knee and it had a split going up the back of the dress. Although the dress was incredibly simple, Rose looked radiant in it. The color brought out her tan complexion, making her skin look almost golden. Her long hair was in loose curls going down her back. She had a pair of brown wide- strapped heels that went to the middle of her calves. Lastly, she had on light smoky eye shadow and lip gloss.

Overall, she looked mature, sexy, and stunning in a way that made it seem like she wasn't even trying. Her exotic features and hour glass figure were exemplified in such a way that the dress almost looked like an accessory to her beauty. Rose felt a surge of pride at the reactions considering she dressed herself tonight instead of with Lissa.

After her nap earlier, Lissa was helping Tasha get ready and Rose preferred not to hear her going on and on about Dimitri like they are soul mates or something. It might have ruined her appetite. So, she decided to dress alone.

Glancing around the room at everyone Rose heard Lissa sent through the bond.

 _EEEEEEEE you look GORGEOUS!_

Which caused Rose to flinch. Apparently, her squealing in her head was just as hard to listen to verbally.

"You look _more_ like the dinner tonight Little Dhampir, or should I say dessert." Adrian said with a smirk at her.

"Try me and I'll make sure you can only eat your food through a straw" Rose replied sweetly, walking by the Mason and Eddie.

"Looking good Rosie, your all grown up now" Eddie fake sobbed making her laugh, as she swatted his arm lightly.

Stepping in front of her first, Mason grabbed her hand.

"You look gorgeous Rose" he said seriously, bending slightly to kiss her hand.

The gester really unnerved her as she pulled her hand from his grip "Thanks Mason, you don't look too bad yourself"

"Ok ok can we stop indulging in how much of and eye sore Rose is so we can get going?" Christian cut in sarcastically.

"Don't be mad a me because the only people who think you look good can only read brail" Rose replied causing everyone to laugh.

"Alright everyone, enough chatter, let's do our last checks, make sure everyone has gone to the bathroom if needed, make sure you have your phones, and whatever else you may feel you may need while we go out." Tasha spoke amongst our chatter.

Tasha was wearing a purple dress tonight. Strapless with an incredible tight bodice, Rose could tell she is trying to allude to some kind of figure, that most moroi women don't have. The dress loosened at her hips, becoming flowy until it ended at her mid-thigh. She wore the dress with incredibly high platform heels, probably trying to get better eye contact with the Russian God she was practically clinging onto.

Looking to Lissa with a curious expression, all she felt was frustration through the bond.

 _Trust me I did not want her to be wearing THAT, but its better than what she originally tried to put on._

Rose raised her eye brows in shock that she was actually gonna wear something worse than this. Lissa almost wanted to laugh.

 _Yeah, I think she is trying to look about 10 years younger so she can get Guardian Belikov's attention. She is really trying hard, but…_

Rose knew she didn't have to finished the thought because the results spoke for themselves. Looking at the Russian God, Rose thought he looked absolutely delicious. She never gets the chance to see him in regular clothing, and he did not disappoint at all.

Raising her eyes to his face, she has surprised to see the intensity of his stare at her. His brown eyes wear roaming over her body just like she was doing to him a moment ago. Then his eyes snapped to hers and Rose almost forgot how to breathe. His eyes were filled with so much affection and desire, Rose almost felt like she could sink into them. Their connect ended when Rose saw something in the move in his direction.

Coming back from her room, Tasha casually wrapped her arm around Dimitri's forearm, trying to tell him something in a low voice. Feeling a hot stab of jealousy, Rose quickly turned her head, and leaned up against the wall waiting for the others to get the last of their stuff.

However, no one noticed the dark look that came to Adrian's face. He saw the little silent exchange of looks between Rose and Dimitri. To make it worse, he saw their auras. Both lit up when they saw each other. Filled with hues of yellow, pink, and red: happiness, deep love, and passion or lust.

He almost wanted to smack himself for not noticing it sooner, but it was a surprise, especially the Russian returning her love just as deeply as hers. Now he understood why Rose never even wanted to give him a chance. He figured it was because of his drinking and smoking, but he slowed that down significantly when he realized that he wanted her.

There was no denying what her and the Russian felt for each other, and he can accept that. Through out his time reading auras he has yet to see too souls attracted to each other in this way; it was almost beautiful. One message was definitely clear though: She could never choose him, she belonged with Belikov. It was a hard pill to swallow, but he's sure he will be fine. Hell, maybe he can find someone who's feels that way about him.

Putting his feelings aside though, he can't help but notice some other auras around too. Looking at the light show he noticed lust and love coming from Tasha, and it seemed to be whenever she was close to the Russian. It didn't take a rocket scientist to know she is trying to get his attention with that damn outfit. He also saw some feelings of fondness and lust coming from the red headed novice towards Rose. _Hmm seems someone has a little crush on their school mate huh._ He thought.

 _Well, that just made this whole trip more entertaining._

* * *

 **Sorry for the late update but I have been pretty preoccupied with work and stuff. Soon I am going to have to get my screen fixed, so I may not be able to update right away. Just giving some warning ok.**

 **But please please please review. I love reading them and they help me stay motivated.**

 **Until next time!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Howdy y'all. On to the next chapter I suppose.**

* * *

Dinner was going pretty much how I expected: The restaurant was beautiful, the food portions were small, and Tasha is having a very difficult time keeping her hands to herself, since they seem to keep finding their way to Dimitri.

Sitting in a similar placement as the last time, I was sitting across from Dimitri and Tasha was sitting next to him. She may think she is being subtle, but I notice how she just so happens to bump her elbow against him or graze his forearm while eating, or laughing extra hard at anything he says, even if it isn't funny.

It was really annoying the hell out of me as I tried to focus on breathing slower. On the bright side, Dimitri seemed to be focused on eating and not really contributing to conversation. He wasn't very chatting about Royal gossip or things like that anyway.

Not paying attention to the conversation, I did tune in when Tasha began talking about her first full day at the resort.

"Well, I actually started my day with a training session with Dimka. He is so talented, I wanted to see if there was any technique he knew that I can learn for myself or my students in the human world." She gushed.

Of course, she happens to forget that I was present as well. And from her tone, I can tell that she is trying to paint a certain image about how this session went.

"We had such an _intense_ session, I can't wait for the next one Dimka." She batted her eyelashes at him.

"I don't think that would be a good idea Tasha." I grumbled out.

She squinted at me with a brief look of irritation for me interrupting her amazing story.

"Well why not?" she questioned, failing to not sound as pissed as she felt. At this point the entire table got quiet with the newly tense atmosphere.

"It is just too much of a distraction to have you there. It's nothing personal." I shrugged.

" _Distraction?!_ Distraction to who? Just because you took me down today doesn't mean I can't quickly catch up. I just needed some—"

"Tasha, I believe Rose was simply saying that having a Royal Moroi in the gym is a bit… uncomfortable for most of the Guardians there. I agree with Rose, it's not your fault but maybe morning training wouldn't be the best idea for you while we are here." Dimitri stepped in, effectively ending the topic.

Blushing, I couldn't tell if it was in embarrassment or from Dimitri saying more than ten words to her at once, Tasha conceded "Of course, Dimka. I didn't think of that before. I'm somewhat used to training with Guardians, so I didn't know I made them uncomfortable."

I truly wish I could lift one eyebrow right now, but I just put my face down to stare at my plate. Every dhampir at the table knew that was a fucking lie. No guardian in their right mind would train _with_ a Moroi. Maybe supervise, but no way would someone put their livelihood on the line like that. Yet, no one wanted to correct her. We decided to let her save face.

Dinner was a bit awkward for a little while after that. Tasha decided to have at least 2 and a half glasses of wine, probably trying to drown her embarrassment in it. Dimitri, Eddie, Mason, and I were just sitting there with our empty plates waiting for dessert to be served. It was pretty boring, until music started to play. I didn't notice that the band was even setting itself up to play.

At the start of the music, plenty of the Moroi started to go to the dance floor. The music was classic, so it called for a more formal form of dancing. Christian stood up surely and held his hand out to Lissa, which she took enthusiastically. I felt her excitement and happiness through the bond. Lissa loved dancing in general, and she grew up dancing with her father, who taught both of us how to dance when we were younger. Well, Lissa already knew, but they figured I should learn as well in case I ever needed to blend in while guarding Lissa in the future. She looked like a happy princess as she twirled across the dancefloor with Christian.

"Ooooh Dimka, I love this song. Come on, let's dance" Tasha said excitedly as she jumped out of her seat, holding her outstretched hand to Dimitri.

"Sure" He replied, although I'm sure he didn't really want to. He grabbed Tasha's hand as they moved to the dancefloor.

I didn't know Dimitri could dance at all, but he does have many talents. Just like in his fighting, he moved very gracefully, despite his huge size. He was nothing less than a beautiful sight, until you saw what he was attached to. I already didn't like him having to touch her, but he maintained proper form, keeping their bodies a respectable distance away from each other and his hand falling just beneath her shoulder blade, so he could still lead her properly.

However, Tasha was emboldened by them dancing together. She was constantly trying to push herself closer to Dimitri, or raise her hands to his neck, while talking to him. Maintaining his guardian mask, you couldn't tell what he was thinking, but after some time, it started to look like Tasha was trying to take the lead instead of him.

"Come on Rose, let's dance." Mason said as he grabbed my hand.

Now this was confusing. I knew Mason couldn't ballroom dance past the basic box step. Growing up at the academy, there was no need to teach Dhampir anything like that. But I was already standing up and didn't want to make a scene, so we swayed on the dance floor. Looking over Mason's shoulder at Eddie, I shot him a questioning look, he just shrugged his shoulders, just as confused as I was.

Dancing with Mason was fine. He tried to pull me closer and had his arm a bit lower than I would have liked but he probably didn't know what he was doing.

"This place is pretty nice" he said

"Yeah, it's cool. You know how Moroi like their things fancy."

"Yeah, for all their money and stuff you would think they would serve more food though. I'm starving over here!"

I couldn't help but laugh. Leave it to Mason to point out the obvious in his own way. Nodding my head in agreeance, we continued to laugh as the song slowly began to end.

"You really do look nice Rosie" he said in almost a whisper.

Looking at him, I noticed that he had a slight blush on his face, and he started to pull me closer when I heard—

"Little Dhampir, may I have this next dance." Adrian said, as he left his last dance partner. The next song was beginning, so I shifted to grab Adrian's hand.

"Yeah yeah sure, just don't step on my feet." I said rolling my eyes.

"Never."

Swiftly guiding me across the dance floor, I notice a few eyes looking at me dancing with Adrian. I don't know if it was because they never seen a Dhampir able to dance or if they were surprised that the queen's favorite nephew was dancing with a Dhampir.

"You certainly know how to steal a show" he smiled cockily at me.

"I guess, if it's up for grabs, why not"

"Most men seem to not be able to keep their eyes off you, especially that red headed Novice you were dancing with."

"Oh that's Mason, we've known each other since we were four, along with Eddie"

"Well, _Mason_ certainly has a _special_ appeal to you."

I almost wanted to slump my shoulders. I had a feeling Mason may like me a bit more than a friend with his recent behavior, but having Adrian confirm it for me was disappointing. I really don't see Mason that way, but I don't want to hurt him.

"Don't worry yourself Little Dhampir, it's just a light crush. He'll get over it like I did"

"Like you?"

"Aww, come on. You aren't blind Little Dhampir. I know you have a thing for the Russian. But don't worry your secret is safe with me."

 _Oh shit. Am I that obvious that Adrian noticed I like Dimitri?!_

"I don't know what you are talking about. Maybe you've had too much to drink Adrian"

"You should know that I see _more_ than the average person Rose. I notice your feelings for each other for a while now."

"Each other?"

"Oh yeah, cradle robber over there definitely feels the same way. You too have aura's that practically respond to each other when you are close. I never seen anything like it."

I didn't know what to say. I knew Adrian wasn't lying but it was so hard to process. After all this time, Dimitri felt the same way about me that I did for him. I practically felt like my heart was going to pound out of my chest. _Does he love me too?_

"And he _certainly_ likes how you look tonight too." He joked with a sly tone.

"Really?" I was trying to not sound like some desperate fangirl, while trying to dig for more information about how Dimitri feels about me.

"Of course, I'm surprised a stone-faced guy like that even has blood flowing to his—"

"SHUT UP ADRIAN" I whispered sharply, really trying to hide the blush on my face.

Adrian continued to chuckle at my expense, until some old Moroi woman came and tapped him on the shoulder.

"Lord Ivashkov, may I have this dance?" she asked in her shrill voice. Even though she was shorter than me I still felt as though she were looking down at me, but then, to someone like her, I am beneath her. She refused to even gaze at me.

"Of course, Lady Ivanov. I would love to dance with you. I'm sure your skills are amazing considering how well your granddaughter Libby moves" he responded in the same snooty tone she had.

Shocked beyond comprehension, the old woman was trying to maintain her composure.

"Well, Libby has always been a graceful dancer, she is away at university right now, but I appreciate you acknowledging her talents." She responded skeptically, probably hoping Adrian wasn't talking about anything else.

"Yes, she _is_ very talented and smart. Within a few days of us meeting she did show me how _head-strong_ she was"

Lady Ivanov, suddenly, started coughing into her hand dramatically. After she did this for about a minute, she said "Excuse me Lord Ivashkov, but I must go and grab a glass to sooth my throat, I hope to speak with you soon." Then she walked away faster than any woman her age could.

"See, you make more woman than me sick" I teased cheekily.

"What's sickening is her attitude, sometimes you just need to put people in their place." Adrian replied with a wink.

"Looks like cradle robber is free, why don't you go entertain him before that purple clothed madness returns for another dance with him. I'm going to get a drink."

Looking at the table I saw Dimitri sitting back down, his eyes roving around the room. They stopped when he saw me though. I saw the corner of his mouth twitch, his way of smiling at me in public sometimes behind his mask. His eye practically pulled me to him from across the dance floor.

Finally, standing in front, I did a silly form of a bow, holding out my hand.

"Guardian Belikov may I have this dance" I asked in my most pompous accent ever, I was trying to imitate the Moroi that usually spoke that way.

Chuckling at my antics I saw Dimitri cover his mouth, trying to hide his beautiful smile from the rest of the room.

"Sit down Novice Hathaway" he said seriously but his eyes still shining. Sitting in Tasha's seat I looked at him expectantly.

"Well, you could have just told me no, Comrade. I can take rejection" I joked, although slightly disappointed he didn't want to dance with me.

Shaking his head and standing up, the Russian God said, "If I am going to dance with you, I would prefer it to be on my terms, so—Roza, will you come and dance with me?"

Looking up at him, his eyes showed so many emotions, but he also seemed- nervous? Did he think I would say no? I don't know how long I was starring at his outstretched hand. Snapping out of it, I put my hand in his and nodded, not trusting my voice at the moment.

Smiling at me, Dimitri guided me to the dance floor, it didn't take us long to get used to each other, especially since we are used to each other's bodies from training. Soon we were moving as if we were one. The song that was playing was much slower, so we didn't have to worry about how fast we were moving.

Raising my face to look at him, I thought all my breath may have left me. I was sure he must have felt something for me by the way he was gazing at me, with a slight smile, which I returned.

"You look beautiful, Roza" he said to me, causing the feeling of butterflies in my stomach.

"You don't clean up to bad yourself Comrade. And thanks, Adrian did say I was a showstopper tonight" I said jovially.

I felt Dimitri tense a bit, strengthening the grip he had on me and my hand a bit when I mentioned Adrian.

"Well, I suppose Ivashkov is correct. I happen to think you shine brighter than any woman I have seen tonight"

"Aww you don't have to butter me up Comrade." I said, trying not to get my hopes to high.

Pulling me closer and bringing his face closer to mine he affirmed "I mean it Roza."

Overwhelmed by the feeling of our bodies pressed together I gasped out "Thank you Comrade" as I nodded my head.

We continued to dance without talking, but we really didn't need to. Being so close to Dimitri, was intoxicating.

Never pulling apart from earlier, Dimitri's hand has moved to the small of my back, my arm wrapped up to his shoulder, desperately wanting to run my fingers through his hair, and our faces were so close, I could feel him exhaling on my scalp. _God this must be a dream._

* * *

Rose and Dimitri were fully indulging in their close contact, that neither one noticed that the song was coming to an end. Dimitri loved holding Rose in his arms and Rose loved being held by Dimitri, neither wanted to let go of the moment.

Feeling someone tap on his shoulder, Dimitri looked over at Novice Ashford. "Dessert is about to be served Guardian Belikov" he informed, but Dimitri missed the harsh tone and brief look of irritation that Mason shot him.

Moving out of his embrace with Rose, the two stared into each other's eyes, both holding so much love and desire, it surprised both of them. Seeing Dimitri openly gazing at her like that send a shot of pleasure to her nether regions as she fought the desire to step closer to him. Dimitri was more focus on Rose's soft lips that he longed to press against his, only to remind himself he shouldn't be thinking of a friend that way. Not knowing what to do, Dimitri turned and headed for the table, Rose quickly followed with a hint of a blush on her face.

"Woah woah woah, Little Dhampir that's quite the bit of _personal_ stress you got there. Let me know if you need my help finding some _relief"_ Adrian joked quietly after seeing how lustful, yet tense both Dimitri and Rose's auras were when they returned to the table.

"I don't think anyone is up for _that task_ Adrian, at least not anyone I'm interested in" Rose said back, irritated that he brought something like that up when she was less then 3 feet away from both Dimitri and Mason.

* * *

Dessert came quickly and soon they were all back in their suite. Lissa and Adrian were practicing some spirit while Rose decided to watch some tv to distract herself. Mason and Eddie also stayed in the seating area, but they weren't paying attention to what Rose was watching, but neither was she.

Lissa and Adrian didn't practice for very long. Feeling a small amount of darkness accumulate in herself, Rose was starting to get fatigued and cold. She got up to head to bed.

Adrian walked into the living room still occupied by Mason and Eddie just to rest before heading upstairs to his suite. Sitting there he listened to the two novices conversing.

"I don't know how to get her to even pay much attention to me, I thought I got somewhere tonight but now I'm not so sure." Mason said

"Who are you talking about, Rose?" Adrian butted in. Mason nodded shyly.

"It really sucks being stuck in the friendzone man. I feel for you" Eddie said patting Mason on the shoulder. "Hey! Maybe you should try what those guys do in those chick flicks and just grab her and kiss her! That will certainly get her to see you as more than a friend!" he offered

"More than a friend. She will see him as a human punching bag if he tried something like that" Adrian scoffed before chuckling at the image of it all.

Mason sighed with his shoulders slumped over, he was at a complete loss. "Maybe I should just talk to her, tell her how I feel about her."

"Sounds pretty lame, but ok." Eddie shrugged

Mason settled on that being the best approach, maybe if he told her how much he cared she would be willing to give him a chance.

Meanwhile, Rose was laying in bed, snuggling with her pillow remembering her special dance with her favorite guardian.

* * *

 **Whew that was a hard chapter to complete for some reason.**

 **Please remember to review you guys, it keeps me motivated to write even more. Thanks for all the support this far too.**

 **Later loves!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Next chapter here!**

* * *

The next morning Rose woke up, wishing she could go back to sleep. She was having a _great_ dream about Dimitri. It was so great that she was still aching in between her thighs early this morning. Reaching down she was surprised by the amount of moisture she felt down there. As much as Rose knew she was attracted to Dimitri, the continuous pulsing in her nether regions was also influenced by the darkness.

Rose learned that darkness pretty much amplified all the baser human instincts, which mostly go towards violence, rage, and lust. With Lissa practicing Spirit more lately with Adrian, she can feel it seeping into her, especially when she is sleeping because her guard is down. Lissa's active sex life with Sparky doesn't help either. At this point, Rose is pretty used to controlling how darkness affects her in small doses. Luckily, training to be a Strigoi killing machine gave her plenty of opportunities to burn off the urge to hurt something.

She tried to spend the next few minutes rubbing her aching core through her pajama pants, but it only seemed to intensify. It was like her body was refusing to be satisfied by anything other than what it really wants, the Russian God.

Getting frustrated even more, she was knocked out of her focus by her alarm, letting her know that it was time to get to morning training. Literally, feeling hot and bothered, Rose decided to go without her outmost layer. Stepping outside into the cold did help extinguish her carnal desires.

Dimitri looked at her with an eyebrow raised, frustrating Rose with how well he can do that.

"I was feeling a bit too hot, Comrade. Let's get running" She said, answering his silent inquiry.

Shrugging off her reason, Dimitri turned and they began their run in a comfortable silence.

Soon they were back in the gym beginning to spar.

"I need to blow off a bit of _extra_ steam today Comrade" Rose warned.

Understanding her, Dimitri locked his jaw as he became more focused. It wasn't the first time that he worked out with Rose to alleviate the effects of darkness. Although, she believed it was burdensome for him, Dimitri loved the fact that he could help her in a way no one else could. He felt honored that she came to him for help, and in his mind, it was one way he could protect her, which is what he felt like he was bound to do.

* * *

The sparring session was incredibly intense, but Rose felt like she was able to shake off most of the darkness. She had a quick shower and breakfast. Now that she was back in her room in the suite though, she was feeling incredibly achy. Pulling out her red two-piece swimsuit, Rose decided to head to the jacuzzi to soak for a bit before taking a short nap.

Going into the pool area, she was pleased to see no one else was there. She walked straight to the jacuzzi furthest from the door, pretty sure that she would be there for a long time. Turning around the rock shaped object used to block occupants in the jacuzzi, Rose was surprised to see that she actually _wasn't_ there alone.

Sitting in the jacuzzi, with his eyes clothes and head leaned back, relaxing completely, was Dimitri. Rose stood there for a second admiring him when she said.

"I guess I can't even beat to here huh?"

Looking up, somewhat shocked that he wasn't paying attention to the sound of nearby steps, Dimitri stuttered "Rose? What are you doing here?"

"umm" she hesitated jokingly "I guess I'm here to… I don't know… maybe soothe my muscles too?" chuckling to herself "Come on Comrade, I'm here for the same reason you probably are"

Of course, while she was joking, she missed the way Dimitri's eyes roves over her body, never seeing this much skin exposed since the night of the lust charm.

When he didn't respond, Rose began to feel a bit awkward. "So, I guess I'll go to another jacuzzi since this on is occupied" she was getting ready to turn.

"No, we can share this one. Please Rose, I don't mind." Dimitri offered, snapping himself out of his own less than honorable thoughts.

Standing up, Dimitri felt very undressed all of a sudden, only wearing his swim trunks, he hoped he wasn't making Rose uncomfortable. Little did he know he was having the opposite effect. Seeing Dimitri shirtless was a sight Rose hadn't seen in so long, she realized that her memory from that night didn't do him justice.

Holding his hand to step into the tub, she found it difficult to not stare at his chest and sculpted abs, now glistening from the layer of water that covered his body. God, she never thought she could be jealous of a liquid before!

Sitting on the chair like fixture in the jacuzzi, Rose couldn't help but sigh as she relaxed in the hot water, head leaning against the edge of the jacuzzi.

"This is amazing Comrade, they should have something like this at St. Vlad's"

"I think they wouldn't have enough for everyone Roza." He replied chuckling a bit. "Relaxing like this will help improve your training too."

"Oh really, how's that?" Rose asked with disbelief.

"Things like this and massages are a great way to improve blood flow to the muscles. It helps with muscle recovery and flexibility, which helps to reduce the risk of injury. Haven't you ever noticed how well you feel after a massage?"

"I wouldn't know. Never had one"

"Really?" he asked kind of surprised

Opening her eyes, she looked at him "Who's offering?"

Shrugging and showing understanding Dimitri replied, "I'll help you with one, one day."

"thanks" rose said with a soft smile.

They sat in a comfortable silence for a while longer. They did begin to fidget when trying to figure out what to do with their legs though. Dimitri's long ones were taking up most of the space and Rose sitting next to him was trying to find a position to settle with. Getting tired of her twitching around, Dimitri just grabbed her legs with his hands and rested them on his lap, effectively getting her to stop and getting him to become distracted by how soft her skin was.

Looking at Rose while her eyes were closed, he couldn't help but admire her beauty, so strong yet so feminine, how could he not stare.

Looking at his body, Rose saw a few bruises littering his otherwise perfect form.

"Sorry about those" she said pointing at one nasty bruise on his shoulder with her eyes.

"Don't worry about it" Dimitri replied, he really didn't mind since she was sporting some bruises too.

"yea, the darkness was really getting to me lately with Lissa practicing her magic and stuff, I guess it's just been building up. It makes me feel really tight and pent up you know?"

"Oh, is that what Ivashkov meant at dinner last night?" he asked, trying to sound non-chalant

Rose was surprised he asked about something like that. She was pretty sure that he probably didn't pay attention to her playful back and forth with people like Adrian. Trying to find her way around answering him, Rose was feeling her cheeks warm with a small blush.

"something like that" she murmured

Opening his eyes to look at her Dimitri noticed that Rose looked, embarrassed? Now he was really curios.

"Like how?" he pressed

"remember how I told you Adrian can read auras?" Dimitri nodded

"Well he noticed a specific type of …frustration coming from me."

Looking at Dimitri's confused face, Rose seriously wanted to palm her face. _How does he not get what I'm trying to say?_

"Lissa and Christian have been very… active in their alone time together. Usually while I'm sleeping, my guard is down, and I get remnants of those _feelings._ Apparently, darkness only _agitates_ the problem, which Adrian can see in my aura." Rose was looking at Dimitri with her eyes wide, gazing at him hoping he will put what she is saying together.

Dimitri is a smart man, he fully understood what Rose was saying to him. Well, trying to say, but he wanted to play with her so her gave her a blank clueless look in response.

Getting frustrated with this now, Rose threw her hands up in frustration.

"Dammit Dimitri, I have been sexually frustrated for a long time, the darkness makes me hornier. That what Adrian saw last night, hence the joke."

Dimitri should have expected Rose to get frustrated and admit to things in that way but hearing her admit to being sexually frustrated a lot stirred something in him that made the man in him want to immediately satisfy her needs.

"Oh… have you ever tried to… you know… um" suddenly feeling super embarrassed, Dimitri was beginning to babble a bit

"Masturbate? Yea tried it, doesn't satisfy. Calms me down for a bit though" Rose admitted, not even looking at him anymore.

Dimitri almost had a heart attack at the image of Rose pleasuring herself bombarded his mind. He couldn't deny the hardening of his manhood a bit at the idea.

Neither party said anything for a few minutes, Dimitri was trying to calm his breathing while Rose was enjoying how much better she felt being able to talk to him about it. He is always there for her.

Breaking their comfortable silence, Rose asked "Hey, can I ask you a question?"

Closing his eyes and relaxing his face so it wouldn't look like he was staring at her, Dimitri shrugged "Sure"

"Do you think Mason has a thing for me?"

Dimitri's entire body tensed unintentionally at her question, _why would she ask him that? Did she have a crush on Ashford too? Maybe she wants to blow off some steam with him? He was pretty sure Rose knew how he felt about her, but maybe she doesn't feel the same way anymore. Maybe she changed her mind? Maybe, Maybe she is just tired of waiting._

"I have… noticed Novice Ashford's attention toward you lately. He might be taking a liking towards you?" he tried to say in a lighter tone, but it sounded like a groan, even to his ears.

"Hmmm"

Dimitri felt his heart drop to him feet in that moment. He always told Rose that he wanted her to be happy, and he does. But a part of him hoped, wished that they both may choose not to be with anyone if they couldn't be with each other.

Trying to keep his guardian mask intact he asked "Why ask?"

Sighing deeply Rose looked somewhat worried "Well, I had a feeling that he may like me, but I was hoping it was all in my head. Mase and I have been friends since we were four, he's a great friend, but I just don't see him that way. I don't want to hurt his feelings"

Dimitri tried and failed horribly to hide his look of relief from his face at Rose's revelation. Finally, able to breathe he outreached his arms over the edge of the jacuzzi, one of his arms went completely around Rose. She moves a bit closer, feeling comfortable in his unintentional embrace. Looking down at her now against his side he said "That's so much like you Roza, thinking about the needs of others before your own."

"I guess I do do that" she said lowly

"But remember what I alway say, enjoy your life Roza. Go out, date, and have fun." He said only meaning half of his words.

"I don't want to date just some guy outside of work or school. And I don't see you doing that either."

"A beautiful woman like you, Roza, you can catch any man's attention" he said looking at her adoringly.

"I don't just want _any_ man's attention, Dimitri. You know I only really want one man" she said looking up at him through her lashes.

Understanding her train of thought, but unwilling to relieve the harshness of their reality, Dimitri gazed into her big brown eyes and replied hoarsely "Oh really?"

Biting her lip while starring at him Rose nodded her head slowly. Then she placed one of her hands on Dimitri's smooth chest, probably able to feel how quickly his heart is beating underneath.

"I only hope he wants me too" she whispered her breath caressing his face.

"He would be and idiot not to" Dimitri said dreamily, completely mesmerized by Rose's close proximity. Looking at her angelic face, she reminds him everyday why he can't help but love her.

Feeling Dimitri looking all over her face, Rose looked at his soft lips again. They were so close to hers. Catching Dimitri's eyes, she saw so much tenderness in them for her, it made her heart melt. They stared at each other for a few moments until Rose started to see a hint of hesitation in Dimitri's eyes. Fearing he would end whatever they began, she did the only thing her body was yelling at her to do.

She kissed him.

* * *

 **Well that was a nice little chapter y'all.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hello my loves. I'm so sorry to keep you guys waiting like this. I've been super busy with my new job and starting my own business.**

 **But I SERIOUSLY missed you guys and missed writing this story. So, without further ado …**

* * *

When Dimitri felt Rose's lips on his, he thought he was dreaming. She smelt so good and her lips were so soft against his, he just wanted to savor the moment.

Rose noticed that Dimitri hadn't kissed her back. _Maybe she was a bit ahead of herself thinking that he wanted her too?_ As soon as the doubt came in her mind, she banished it. _There was no way that Dimitri didn't want her_ , she didn't imagine all the longing looks and loving hugs between them.

In Rose's true nature she became more daring, the hands she had on his shoulders began moving towards the back of his neck. One of her hands caressed his Promise mark and molnija before intertwining with his soft hair.

Feeling Rose's hands caressing him softly made Dimitri's heart beat faster. Rose nipping as his lip aggressively seemed to knock him out of his stupor though.

Rose felt Dimitri's arms wrapped around her waist, pressing her against him, suddenly and his lips moved against hers. Caressing the side of her face with one hand, Dimitri softly kissed Rose, wanting her to know that he cared for her, that he loved her.

Feeling the tenderness in his caress, Rose could almost cry with happiness with how treasured Dimitri was making her feel. He moved on, planting feather-like kisses on one cheek, to her forehead, down to the other cheek, and to her lips once more.

Pulling back, Rose was able to see Dimitri being completely open to her through his eyes. Love, adoration, and tenderness showed in his chocolate brown eyes. However, after a few moments, Rose saw the hesitation begin to resurrect in his eyes.

"Roza, I-"

"No, Dimitri" Rose pleaded, _please don't end this._

Not taking no as an answer, Rose smashed her lips to his again. She boldly pushed Dimitri against the wall of the pool, using one hand to feel down his chest to his sculpted abs. She could chalk it up to darkness but, feeling his muscles ripple in response to her touched made her release a moan she didn't know was possible.

Dimitri gasped at the sudden touch that shot an arrow of pleasure to his core. Taking advantage of the opportunity Rose quickly pushed her tongue into his mouth, tasting him for the first time since the lust charm. Pressing him against the wall more, Rose continued to explore his mouth, holding the back of his head so he can't resist her easily.

Dimitri was overwhelmed with Rose's passionate kisses. Before he knew what was going on, her delectable body was pressed against his with her tongue caressing his. And _dammit did it feel good._

Rose squeaked in surprise when Dimitri pushed her off of him suddenly. Worried that he would reject her, she was preparing to rebuke it when she saw his face.

Lips slightly swollen and with labored breathing, Dimitri looked like a man on a hunt, and she, felt like the prey as she looked up into his eyes, now nearly pitch black with lust.

 **[I guess this is where I put a warning for readers]**

But instead of fear, she felt her core heat up as she became excited. Just as Dimitri collided his lips to hers, she returned his passion with equal fervor. Fighting for dominance, Dimitri pushed Rose against the wall of the pool, changing their positions. Lifting her up from the back of her legs, she wrapped her legs around his hips.

Running his hands across her body, Dimitri tried to memorize every curve and dip in her perfect form. Rose relished the feeling of him completely overtaking her. Dimitri's large hands left a trail of heat behind wherever he touched, having his tongue ravishing her mouth made her want him inside her in more ways than one. That insatiable urge she had this morning was back and with a vengeance. All she knew was that she wanted- no- _she needed more._ And if Dimitri's current actions were anything to go by, she was definitely going to get it.

Moving to her neck, Dimitri left all pretenses of gentleness behind, aggressively kissing and nipping her skin. When Dimitri sucked on her neck, right behind her, Rose let out a wanton moan and bucked her hips against his. Groaning at the sensation, Dimitri pressed his hips against her, grinding his hard manhood into her.

A sharp feeling of pleasure and relief hit Rose unexpectedly when she grinded her hips into his. Scratching her fingernails down his back lightly Rose called out his name in a voice she could barely recognize.

She bucked her hips into his again.

Dimitri grabbed her plump ass with both of his hands and pushed his painfully hard erection towards her core again. Enjoying hearing his Roza's cries of pleasure. When she called his name, he wanted nothing more than to satisfy her, to satisfy the both of them, but he wants to make sure she is ready. He wants to make sure that this is what she wants.

It hasn't escaped his mind that they haven't spoken about taking their relationship further. He at least wanted her to know that he loved her with every part of his being before they fully gave into each other.

But his body was on autopilot. His Roza is horny, and _dammit_ with the way she is rubbing up against him now, it so fucking hard to think. He can't even come up with any words as nothing but low growls escape him while Rose fully overtaken his senses.

Driven even more crazy by desire, Dimitri couldn't help but notice the two hard nubs he feels rubbing against his chest. Suddenly remembering Rose is her one-piece bathing suit the first day they came, he couldn't deny that he has wanted to suck on those mounds since the night of the lust charm.

Rose felt herself being lifted out of the pool, being sat on the edge, Dimitri in between her legs. Letting out a sigh of disappointment that she was no longer pressed against him, she couldn't even ask a question before she felt his head in between her breasts.

 _God, they are so soft._ Dimitri thought as he nuzzled his face between her breast. He softly kissed her sternum before he began nipping on her mounds. Moving across one breast with his mouth, the other was being caressed by his hand.

Alternating between kissing and nipping over the fabric, Dimitri worked his way to the hardened nub, clearly visible in the red bikini. Finally reaching it, he surprised Rose by sucking hard on the peak before rolling his tongue over it. Letting it go with a pop, he was about to move to the other one when he felt Rose tighten her grip on his hair, directing his attention back to where he was, arching her back towards him in encouragement.

With a slight grin, Dimitri yanked her top up, watching as her twin globes popped out of it confines. With their creamy tan complexion, like the rest of her body, Dimitri thought her breast were beautiful. Topped with dusky pink peaks, almost brown since that were so hard, he licked his lips in anticipation.

Soon they found themselves laying on the side of the jacuzzi, where most people would leave towels and snacks. They were still shielded from the view of the outside world, but just because no one saw them didn't mean they couldn't be heard.

Rose nor Dimitri could stop their moans, sighs, and groans as their pleasure reached newer peaks. Neither one knew how far this could go, but both wanted to find out.

Positioned on top of her, Dimitri was working his way back up Rose's neck after lavishing her breasts with affection. Laying on top of her, he felt Rose grinding against his thigh, distracting him immensely.

"Rose" Dimitri said clearly. He lifted his head to look at her.

 _Did he want to fully indulge in her? Hell yes, but Dimitri knew it would be her first time. He wanted it to be more special than a quickie in the jacuzzi._

However, Dimitri knew how much Rose needed to be fulfilled from their previous conversation as well as her eagerness she is displaying now.

Quickly, Dimitri changed positions, placing Rose on top of him, so she could be in control, plus he thought he might lose it if this continued.

Kissing her cheek when she looked at him confused his whispered "Use me as you wish, Roza" in a husky tone, his accent thickening with desire.

Somewhat shy from his words, Rose suddenly didn't know what to do anymore, feeling a bit insecure outside of her lust induced brain fog from earlier.

"Don't think about it milaya, just feel" he said pressing his hips up into her core, he resumed sucking on her breasts, while holding onto her hips.

The feeling of his mouth on her gave Rose the ignition she needed to bypass all the trepidation she was feeling earlier. Feeling the coil in her lower belly heat up again, she rolled her hips in experimentation.

" _oh my god that feels good"_ she thought. With her on top and them now out of the water, with only two wet pieces of clothing between them, it almost felt like nothing was there. She felt that coil tighten some more, so she did it again, and again, and again.

Finding a rhythm, Rose pushed Dimitri on to his back, surprising him as she continued to rub herself up and down his covered shaft over and over again.

Looking up at her, Dimitri thought this couldn't be real. His Roza was on top of him, topless, and rubbing herself against him provocatively. Looking at her face he loved how swollen her lips were and the slight crease in her brow as she tried to find her release.

Picking up the pace, Rose head fell back as she moaned "Oh God, Dimitri"

Understanding her frustration, Dimitri used his thumb to reach down and stroke her clit though her bikini bottom, while the other hand began to pinch on of her nipples gently.

"Yes, Comrade, YES" Rose crooned looking back at him, her eyes darkened by her desire as she bit her soft lip.

Feeling himself getting even more aroused, Dimitri knew Rose was almost at her end. Apply more pressure to her clit, Rose didn't even notice his dick pulsing frequently, in response to her administration.

"Of fuck Roza" Dimitri hissed when Roses strokes became a bit shorter.

"That's it milaya, just let go, let it go"

"Dimitri!" Rose shrieked feeling the most powerful orgasm she ever felt coming

"Cum for me, Roza. God, Cum _with me_ my Roza" he pleaded through clenched teeth.

Grabbing her hips with both hands, Dimitri frantically bucked his hips upward into Rosa with enough force for her to almost see stars in her vision as she finally experienced her release. Feeling as if electricity was coursing through her body, Rose was having a full-blown sensory overload, everything around her was Dimitri and _god, did she love it._

Dimitri followed closely after, seeing his Roza climax on top of him, _because_ of him, was enough to send him over the edge as well.

Practically falling onto him, Rose rested her head on Dimitri's chest while he wrapped an arm around her waist. They laid there for a few minutes, catching their breathes as the both of them tried to come to grasp with what they had done.

Neither one regretted it, and they both hoped the other one didn't either. After a few minutes of caressing her hair, Dimitri felt this was as good a time as any to tell her how he feels.

"Roza?"

"Hmm" she responded tiredly looking up at him with such love in her eyes.

"Rose?" a voice said

A bucket of ice water felt like its been dropped on them.

"RRRRRROOOOOSSSSSEEEE?" the voice repeated again.

Dimitri and Rose both froze, fearing they may have been caught. Waiting for the third time the person called her name, Rose recognized that voice.

 _Man, he really has great timing_ she thought sarcastically.

* * *

 **Well this was quite the steamy chapter, took me forever to write, hoped you guys enjoyed it though.**

 **Until next time! (be sure to review)**


	13. Chapter 13

**Now that we got some steam out of the way, lets resume to the main plot**

* * *

It's been two days since Rose and Dimitri had their- _interaction_ \- in the jacuzzi.

Neither one spoke about it.

Dimitri felt good, except about nearly getting caught, of course. Something felt so- _freeing_ \- about being able to finally show Rose how he felt in some capacity. He hoped that she understood that he wants her for more than her body. Even hours later, after, embarrassingly, having to wash his swim trunks, he found himself craving her again just by thinking of her.

 _Is this what love feels like?_ He thought. Despite his age, Dimitri has always been very focused on his career and only dated occasionally when he first started guarding. After losing Ivan, he closed himself off from everyone except family. Well, until Rose; she opened him back up in a way that made him feel stronger when vulnerable around her instead of feeling weaker.

Rose was in a similar boat. She already knows that she loves Dimitri. He understands her like no one else and being able to express that in the jacuzzi was so _relieving_ for her.

The next morning, when they met up for training, Dimitri was acting as if nothing happened. It scared her, she worried that maybe he wished nothing _did_ happened, but midway through their jog, in the surrounding woods, during their warm-up Dimitri suddenly stopped running, turned around, and gave her a smoldering kiss that said more than any words could.

She returned the favor while sparring by gently licking the shell of his ear after he rested on her for a moment after pinning her. The look he shot her let her know he liked it _way more_ than she thought he would.

As much as Rose wanted to actually talk to Dimitri about their relationship, which now has definitely gone past friendship. A part of her doesn't want to discuss the harsh realities of how difficult their relationship will become if they tried to be together.

She is happy to have him in this way, especially when the only other option is not having him at all.

But Rose can't focus too much on her and Dimitri's strange relationship because she has another mission to accomplish: _avoiding Mason._ Rose has been having the feeling that he wants to talk to her privately for the last few nights they have been here. She has been putting in extra effort to always be around someone else, especially Dimitri or Adrian since they both have a good idea of the situation. He has definitely become more persistent, hell, she almost got caught by him when she was in the jacuzzi with Dimitri!

* * *

Meanwhile, Mason is really beginning to get irritated. He has been trying to catch Rose alone for about the last three days. The more time that goes by, the more antsy he gets. Going over what he is going to say in his mind, he can only imagine the look of happiness on Rose's face when she admits that she likes him too.

He can't wait to hold her in his arms, exchanging expressions of love before finally being able to kiss her soft lips.

But he can't ever seem to find her! Plus, he doesn't want to come off so obvious by asking to speak with her alone when other people are there.

But, that was all before he found out the truth.

Last night, Rose was with him, Eddie, and Adrian in the living room when she decided to head to bed early. Adrian said something close to an apology, saying he and Lissa will try to go easy. Mason guessed he must have missed something earlier, or Adrian was just talking out of his ass as usual.

Finally getting fed up with waiting for the right moment, he decided to go to her room in the middle of the night and speak to her then. He knew how Rose could be about getting her sleep, but he figured that when she realized what he had to say to her she would be ecstatic _. Maybe she would welcome me into her room for the rest of the night._ Getting up around 12:30 pm, Mason went to go brush his teeth, _gotta get rid of any bad breath for Rose,_ and went next door to Rose's room.

He softly knocked on the door, but he didn't get a response. He didn't want to wake anyone by banging louder, so he knocked again gently.

No response again.

 _God, Rose sleeps like the dead._ He thought. Of course, she probably didn't hear him knocking in her sleep. Turning the knob of the door, he found that it was unlocked. Mason wasn't surprised. Despite Rose's antics, she took guarding Lissa very seriously, she wouldn't lock her door with Lissa so close just in case she needed her.

Quietly peeking into her room, Mason was dumbfounded when he saw nothing on the bed but rumpled sheets. _Where is Rose?_

Going across the hall to the bathroom, it wasn't occupied, so it wasn't like she was making a midnight trip anywhere. Mason continued to search the entire floor allocated to them. Rose was nowhere to be seen.

Questioning what he should do, Mason didn't want to get Guardian Belikov or anyone else involved. Knowing Rose, she is probably up to some mischief. He tried to soothe his curiosity with that thought.

It wasn't working.

Rose was somewhere- in the middle of the night- not in her room or in the unit. Something was up.

Going back to his room, Mason was not getting any quality rest any time soon. He couldn't shake Rose's disappearance. Only one legitimate reason came to mind, and it made his stomach churn just thinking about it.

 _Maybe she is upstairs, in Adrian's suite?_

* * *

 _ **Alright my lovelies, this was a shorter one for you guys. Please remember to review. It keeps me motivated to write more. Until next time!**_


	14. Chapter 14

**Hey everybody! I'm back with another one. I can tell from the reviews that many of you guys are feeling bad for Mason, hahahaha. I'll try to go easy on the poor guy.**

* * *

Mason stayed up the entire night waiting in his room for Rose to come back. _If she isn't back by breakfast, I'm going to get Guardian Belikov._

Around 2 am, he heard Rose's door click shut. When he heard it, Mason sighed in relief. Getting up off his bed, he was getting ready to go to her door. But he stopped himself.

 _What can I say to her? Hey Rose, I was waiting for you to get back to your room, by the way I'm in love with you?_ Mason knew it would be a train wreck.

Laying back down in bed he figured that he will wait to see Rose at breakfast. _Who knows, maybe she will tell us what she is getting up too?_

* * *

Two more days pass and things have continued the same way. Rose is still disappearing at night, around the same time and returning to bed around the same time.

After the first time he caught her, Mason watched her intently at breakfast a few hours later. She looked the way she always does after training, a bit worn out but hungry. Something was a bit different though.

Rose seemed a bit more—happy. At first, he thought he was imagining things. Until after breakfast, Eddie and Adrian were talking, more like arguing, about something stupid in the living area that afternoon. Rose and Mason weren't a part of it, they were focused more on the movie playing on the screen. It was some lame chick flick, which they were only watching because Lissa wanted to see it.

Glancing at Rose, he saw her smiling _at nothing._ It was a subtle smile, but one that really lit her entire face up.

Whatever, or whoever Rose is seeing in the middle of the night, is obviously putting a smile on her face Mason thought.

But Mason wasn't too sure it was Adrian until breakfast the next day. Sitting in the café, Mason had just gotten Eddie to "use the bathroom", so he can finally talk to Rose.

"Hey Rose" he said

Rose looked up from her plate to look at him. She looked so adorable with the little muffin crumbs around her mouth. Taking a deep breath, he was about to talk when he saw Rose look above him and smile.

"Little Damphir, another glorious morning I get to see you." Adrian announced as he swaggered over to their table.

"Hey man" Mason said, feeling flatter than a pancake.

Nodding his head towards him in acknowledgment, he came and sat down next to Rose on the bench.

"Wow, who knew that being up training at 4pm can make someone _glow_ so much. Must be some amazing training Belikov is putting you through huh?" He said to Rose flirtatiously.

Rose bumped him harshly with her shoulder, not wanting to use either hand that was holding food to hit him. But, more importantly, Rose began to blush a bit. Mason saw the subtle redness on her tan cheeks. You wouldn't really notice it unless you are used to seeing Rose all the time.

Tucking her head down to hide her smile as well, Adrian began chuckling loudly.

That's when Mason knew. _So, Rose is with Adrian huh?_

He would be lying to himself if he said that he wasn't feeling crushed. How could he not? Rose decided to go spend her time with the biggest drunken playboy Moroi they ever met. How could he have a chance now?

Continuing to watch the two over breakfast. Mason remained silent. _There is definitely something these two know that I don't._

When Eddie returned to the table after a really long bathroom break, he looked at Mason hopefully, but the small shake of the head and death glare to Adrian pretty much answered the silent question.

* * *

Later that night, everyone was in the lounge/living room area relaxing. Lissa and Adrian were sitting together whispering about something, then taking a few moments to stare out at everyone else only to resume their whispering. Tasha was sipping from a glass of wine in the kitchenette, talking to Guardian Belikov sitting across from her at the bar. Eddie and Christian were playing a fighting game on the flat screen. Mason was pretending to pay attention to the game, sitting behind them on the couch, but he was more focused on Rose, who was watching the game as well while sitting on the opposite side of the couch.

After having lost for the third time, Christian knew he had to give up his controller. Turning back, he asked.

"Hey, Hathaway, think you could do better?"

Stretching out and yawning "Fire crotch, I could beat you even if I didn't have fingers."

"Ok then, let's see you play"

"Actually, I'm heading to bed for the night. I'm exhausted"

Looking at the clock, Mason saw that it was only 4am, most of the time, they would head to bed around 6 am if they had training. _She is probably going to bed early for her little midnight trip with Adrian._ He thought sourly.

"Goodnight everyone" Rose announced

"Goodnight Rose" everyone said separately.

Mason stood just as Rose was making her way out, standing in her way in a lazy fashion.

"Night, Mase" she said with a smile.

"It's super early, Rose. Don't you want to stay up with us a bit longer" Mason said in a slightly challenging tone.

Giving a bit of an exaggerated yawn. Rose replied.

"I'd love to, but I really am tired. I should get some sleep"

Leaning down a bit a to look her in the eye Mason whispered "Why? Is it because you don't get an sleep at night anymore?"

Looking confused "What are you talking about Mason"

Getting annoyed he said "I checked up on you last night, you weren't in your room Rose"

"I was probably in the bathroom" Rose excused in a slightly shaky voice.

"oh yeah, IN WHICH SUITE?" Mason yelled, drawing everyone's attention.

Rolling her eyes, Rose crossed her arms giving Mason a leveling look. "I just prefer to go to bed early for training. I happen to get up before 4 pm you know?"

"It is truly _ungodly_ for the two of you to be up training at such an hour" Tasha chimed in from across the room.

Plastering a wide smile that didn't even show her teeth, Rose glanced at her saying "Well I happen to enjoy the sunlight" taking a small jab that she can't say the same as a Moroi.

"Yes, watching the sunset is very pleasing to me as well" Dimitri added, while secretly wondering what Novice Ashford meant when he said Rose wasn't in bed.

"Good, now that we have all discussed just how early I wake up regularly, I guess that answers the question of why I want to sleep now. Good night you lovely people." Rose says sarcastically before making a swift exit from the room.

Everyone seemed to returned to what they were doing before, but Mason still looked pissed.

"Novice Ashford, may I speak to you for a moment" Guardian Belikov called.

Getting up to follow him, Dimitri led Mason into the stairway that is at the end of the floor, it was a secluded space, but Mason didn't know what Guardian Belikov may want to talk about.

"Tell me what you meant with Rose not being in her room earlier" he requested.

 _Shit I shouldn't have yelled that part out loud._ Mason tried to think of an excuse before Guardian Belikov interrupted his thoughts.

"Don't lie to me either, you are not in trouble, but if I find out that you are lying, you will be"

Sighing Mason had to admit "The last three nights, Rose has been leaving her room in the middle of the night"

"And do you know where she is going?"

"No."

"How long is she gone?"

"About 2 hours, sometimes less"

"Do you have any clue what she may be doing during this time?"

Shrugging his shoulders, Mason didn't want to say what he thought she was doing, or who she was doing it with, but he really had no clue about what Rose what up to.

"Novice Ashford?"

"I don't know, probably getting drained by Lord Ivashkov" he replied, sounding bitter to his own ears.

Dimitri had to really think because he felt a strong urge to punch the young Novice standing in front of him in the throat for daring to imply something like that about the woman he loves. He knew Rose wouldn't do something like that to him, to _them._

"Thank you for the information, Novice Ashford, I will be taking over this matter for now." He said curtly.

Mason was relieved he wasn't going to get in trouble and could not wait to get out of this stairway with the Russian God. He really admired Guardian Belikov, but he couldn't help but find him intimidating sometimes.

"And Novice Ashford?" Dimitri called just as he was exiting the stairway.

"Yes sir?"

"I suggest, you try to rethink the way you talk about your so called _friends,_ I haven't known Rose nearly as long as you have and even I know she wouldn't be doing what you have implied to me today. If she knew you thought so lowly of her, she may never speak to you again." He advised.

Mason felt an overwhelming sense of embarrassment and guilt wash over him. Embarrassed to have shown this immature and jealous side of himself to Guardian Belikov, someone who will become a collegue in a few months. Guilt was from having so little faith in Rose. Belikov is right, if she ever found out he implied she was a bloodwhore, she may never speak to him again, and that's after she would have kicked his ass.

 _How could I be such an idiot?_

Dimitri watched the young Novice leave with his head down in shame, feeling a small piece of smugness that he was able to protect Rose's honor from those who didn't believe in her. Once that feeling dissipated though, he was faced with one nagging thought.

 _Where is Rose going in the middle of the night?_

* * *

 _ **Ok**_ **everyone, another chapter done! Ooooooo seems to be a small mystery going on here. Can't wait to find out the truth. Again, leave reviews ok guys. Until next time.**


	15. Chapter 15

**I'm back once again my loves. I couldn't keep you waiting too long. I know the suspense was killing you guys. Well, onward.**

* * *

Times like these are why Dimitri really saw value in the minor skills being a Guardian gave you. He has mastered the art of, what he refers to as, the half sleep. It's a state of consciousness, or unconsciousness, where you can get some kind of rest while still being aware of your surroundings. If you ever have a double or triple shift, this skill comes in handy. Of course, it's not as thorough as full sleep, but it's not as exhausting as being completely awake.

He was using this same exact resting method tonight in his bedroom, waiting to see if Rose would leave her room. Laying in his bed, fully clothed, Dimitri was being as patient as any experienced Guardian could be. Unfortunately, being alert enough to hear everything in the suite this time of night, he was subjected to hearing Lord Ozera and the Princess engaging in- amorous activities. Sitting in his room he couldn't prevent the embarrassment induced blush taking over his face as he thought that while it was valiant of Lord Ozera to try to please the Princess multiple times, he may want to work on lasting longer than a minute. _Then again, he is a young Moroi, maybe that's just how they are at that age._

His mind was taken off that train of thought when he heard a click of a door closing down the hall from him.

 _That has to be Rose._

Looking at the time, he could see is was 12pm. _So, Novice Ashford was correct on the timing of these disappearances._

Hearing the heavier door of the staircase shut, Dimitri quickly exited his room and quietly peeked into the stairway. He saw the top of Roses' head two flights down, headed for the door leading to outside.

Feeling his shoulders slump in relief, he relaxed against the door frame. _Well, she certainly isn't seeing Adrian._

He knew he could trust her, but with Novice Ashford being right in most of his observations, and them never outlining anything about their feelings for each other out loud, Dimitri hoped he didn't unintentionally push her towards the wealthy Moroi.

 _So where the hell is she going?_ Starting to go downstairs, Dimitri quickly headed back towards him room to put on some thicker clothing since he was heading outside.

Making it outside, Rose was nowhere in sight. It was almost blinding trying to look anywhere with the sunlight reflecting off the snow so brilliantly. However, there was a trail of fresh footprints in the settled snow. Following the trail, Dimitri found himself heading towards the Guardian cafeteria.

 _Of course—Roza is just up getting a midnight snack._ He thought chuckling to himself. Entering the hall, it was incredibly empty. It made sense. Most Guardians were either sleeping or in the middle of their shift, there was no reason for anyone to be here. _That's probably why Roza is here at this time._

Hearing noises coming from the kitchen, with its entrance on the far opposite corner of where he was standing, Dimitri slowly trolled over there looking to surprise Rose in whatever midnight mischief she was getting into.

Until he heard a loud metal clatter.

Quickly followed by Rose swearing.

Suddenly not carry about being discrete, Dimitri rushed to the entrance, eager to help Rose if she was in trouble.

When he got there, he saw something he never expected.

* * *

Standing with her back to him, Rose looked like she was- _cooking?_

She noticeable looked small in the grand kitchen. Probably having been used for the Moroi dinning as well, this place was huge.

On the far wall there was a line of large stainless-steel stoves, about seven of them, each with a matte white colored counter-top in between them. The far back wall had a large worn looking sink with three pockets separating the dishes. The wall opposite the stoves had dual door stainless steel refrigerators that were as tall as Dimitri himself. There were also shelves filled with seasonings and spices in between the refrigerators. In the center of the room were three large rectangular tables. They were the same matte white color as the counter tops. Beneath every table, there was a large collection of pots, pans, woks, skillets, and other cooking utensils.

Looking at what appeared to have been an avalanche of skillets, coming from under the table closest to the entrance, Dimitri figured that's the noise he heard when he came in. Now being sure that there was no threat, he turned his attention back to Rose.

She was currently standing with her back to him, probably oblivious to his presence. It looked like she found a skillet she thought was suitable, as she placed it on the stove and turned on the flame. Gazing at the counter-top he saw a half-chopped onion, some chopped garlic, and some kind of red meat in a plastic bag.

Rose also taken off a few layers. Now she is just wearing an old t-shirt with a pair of grey sweats. She has one of the cook's aprons wrapped around her tiny waist with her hair in a messy bun.

 _She's so beautiful._ Dimitri found himself thinking as he relaxed his stance against the door frame, just content in watching her.

Rose is moving around the kitchen with an ease he didn't expect to see from her. _I guess this is what she has been doing all these days._ Turns out she is making a steak. He was able to figure that out when she removed the red meat from the plastic bag to place it into the hot pan. Soon the aroma of the meat filled the air.

The smell was so divine, Dimitri felt his mouth begin to water. He can tell that there were plenty of spices used on the meat.

The oven beeped; Rose stopped to open it. Closing the oven, she turned around—

She let out a small shriek when she noticed the Russian God leaning up against the door frame, his eyes focused on her. With his face impassive, Rose couldn't tell if was anger or not.

Getting tired of him just staring at her without saying anything, she shook her head and continued walking towards one of the refrigerators. There, she grabbed a long thin pan. Dimitri couldn't make out what was on it from the distance he was standing.

Swiftly, she turns and walked back to the stove, she puts the pan in the oven and closed it. Then she lowered the flames and flipped the steak over.

Finally, she turns to address Dimitri. Standing there with her hands on her hips she asked

"What are you doing here?"

"I can ask you the same." He responded with a slight smirk.

Rose squinted her eyes. _What is he smirking about?_

They continued to stare at each other, a silent challenge in the air. Figuring that she is at a loss for words, being caught red handed, Dimitri's smirk widened as he raised one brow at her.

She rolled her eyes in annoyance when he did that, irritated that she is reminded that she can't do the same. Turning back to the stove, she continued to tend to the meal she was preparing.

"Just take a seat if you're going to keep watching me like that" she ordered; her back still facing him.

Full blown smiling now, Dimitri grabbed one of the many wooden stools that littered the space and took a seat at the closest white table.

Rose kept silent, knowing Dimitri was probably watching her with that smirk like the cat that ate the canary. Instead she went about cooking like no one was there.

Watching her cook, Dimitri noticed how stiff her body was. Where he was sitting, he should be able to see the side of Rose's face, but she just so happened to have her head turned to the perfect angle so he couldn't see it. _Is Rose being—shy?_ He thought in disbelief. It just made him smile more knowing that the woman with no shame seems to have a bit of a weak spot.

Finally turning to face him, Rose's suspicions where confirmed. Sitting there with his head propped on his hand, Dimitri had one of the biggest grins she ever seen on his face.

"What?" she barked irritably

"I didn't know you could cook" he said with that same smile.

With a light blush on her face, Rose headed to the cabinets on the other side of the room, standing on her tiptoes she grabbed a large plate and some utensils from a drawer.

"No one knows" she said placing the fork and knife on the table. "Not even Lissa" she finished in a lower voice.

"So, where did you learn?"

"While I was away from the Academy"

"Details, Roza, Details" he said, using a phrase she often gave him whenever she wanted him to explain some thing he was probably too shy to admit.

Laughing at Dimitri talking like a teenage girl. Rose took a deep breath.

"While we were away from the academy, Lissa decided to use her funds to take ballet classes or etiquette classes to keep up during her time away from princess life. There was NO WAY I was going to go to those classes willingly, so I stayed at the apartment we got after walking her to her class. One day, I came across the food network and saw some of the shows playing. I never actually watched someone cook food before. I always ate from the cafeteria at school, so everything would already be prepared. It looked really cool."

"So you started practicing?"

"Yup, it took me some time to learn the seasonings and everything. The first time I tried to make something I burned it to a crisp. It was hard trying to cover up the smell by the time Lissa came back." She said with a smile.

Checking on the steak for a moment, Rose turned it again. Continuing her story, she said "I haven't been able to make anything since we got captured and sent back to the academy. When I saw the kitchen after we first came here, I asked the staff if it would be okay for me to cook here"

"And they said yes?"

"Well, at first, I had them under the impression that I was cooking for Lissa, but it became obvious that that wasn't the case since Moroi eat so little to begin with. Apparently, there is plenty of food the kitchen just doesn't get to because the Moroi are very fickle about what kind of food they want to eat" she said, rolling her eyes at the idea. "However, there are times when there wouldn't be enough of something to supply to the entire Guardian staff here, so it ends up spoiling and being thrown away. The head chef was fine with me using the stuff as long as I didn't get in the rest of the staff's way when they came in to cook."

"So, that's why you get up in the middle of the night to come here" Dimitri concluded

Rose nodded.

"How do you like it, have you gotten a lot of practice in? Try new things?" he asked

Giving him a smile, Rose perked up and said "Yeah, I have been able to experiment with a lot of supplies I couldn't afford before. And I really like it. I don't know, cooking is just kind of relaxing to me. And there are other benefits to being down here"

"Oh, like what?"

"Well I don't have to get traumatized by Lissa and Christian going at it constantly while I'm asleep"

Blushing a bit Dimitri admitted "Yes, unfortunately, I heard their activities too before I came here."

"Mhm, now imagine feeling like you are actually a part of that"

"Nope, no thank you" he quickly rebutted

"Welcome to my life" she comically pointed out.

Rose turned her attention back to the steak on the stove. Dimitri watching her silently. She looked so much more relaxed, like she was in her home. He couldn't help but imagine a future like that with her. Maybe the two of them cooking together. In his daydream, he imagined maybe a baby or two playing around at their feet. He knew it wasn't possible for them naturally, but they could always adopt.

Placing the steak on the plate, she brought it to the table. Dimitri had to admit, it looked just as good as it smelled. The onions and garlic she was cutting earlier were caramelized and placed on top of the hardy piece of meat. It looked like a picture out of those food magazines. She pushed the plate far from her, to the middle of the table.

Seeing his questioning look Rose explained "I'm letting the meat rest, so the flavors set in for about five minutes"

She sat there for about a minute before grabbing the plate. "Too hungry, forget setting flavors I can't just have it sitting in front of my face like that."

Grabbing her fork and knife she was getting ready to dig in when she glanced at Dimitri's face. His eyes were glued to the plate. Rose realizes that this is probably the first time she has actually seen him _look hungry._

Cutting a piece, they both noticed the juices pouring out of the incision made by the knife. _Two Dhampir and one steak, how sad._ Rose thought to herself. Raising the piece of meat from her plate, Rose noticed Dimitri's eyes follow it. _He's so adorable._

Having mercy, Rose put the food to his lips. "Here, you have the first bite."

Shaking his head "No, Roza. I intruded on your mea—"

His little speech was interrupted by the sound of a small bear.

Rose couldn't believe it. They always heard her stomach growling, but she never heard Dimitri's. Looking at his face, his ears were turning a bit red because of his embarrassment.

"Come on Comrade, open up." she pushed. "I know your body wants to"

Not needed much pushing, he quickly took the piece into his mouth.

Closing his eyes, Dimitri didn't even hear himself groan as the melody of flavors burst in his mouth. He doesn't even remember the last time he had a home cooked meal, but this reminded him of what he missed. Sure, eating at a restaurant when he is assigned to is ok, but it has nothing on food made by people you know with their own twist. And this steak was absolutely heavenly.

Finally opening his eyes, he saw Rose starring at him, looking like she was expecting something but also looking a bit unsure of herself because she was trying to look at him but not head on.

"What?" he asked

"Well, what do you think?" she almost whispered, placing some loose strands of hair behind her ear.

"It's excellent of course" he said with certainty.

Rose whole demeaner changed, she faced him completely beaming at him "Really?"

"Yeah it tastes amazing"

"Thanks" she replied. Turning her head away from him she said "I never had anyone else try my cooking before."

"Why not?"

"I don't know. Didn't have a lot of opportunity. And the only person I could have showed was Lissa, but she is used to five- star restaurants and stuff so…" she didn't want to finish that sentence. "Anyway, it would totally ruin my bad-girl reputation"

Chuckling at her words, Dimitri felt truly honored that she allowed him to see this side of her. He was pretty sure that he knew Rose better than anyone, but he was still happy that she was willing to share more of herself with him.

"Can I have another piece?"

"Woah, there cowboy, my turn" Quickly cutting herself a piece and popping it in her mouth. "Could have used a bit more cayenne pepper" she murmured to herself.

Giving Dimitri another piece, he nodded "The cayenne pepper wouldn't make too much of a difference here. How did you get it so tender?"

Perking up she boasted "I had in marinating in that bag for about two days, I see it payed off too"

Smelling something sweet in the air Dimitri asked, "What is that?"

"Oh I think it's ready now, it's been about 15 minutes" Rose got up and when to grab some oven mitts before heading back to the stove. Pulling out the tray, Dimitri saw a large batch of chocolate chip cookies.

Rose placed the pan of the white table, far from where they were both sitting. Dimitri's nostrils flared as he inhaled the divine aroma of the baked good. Using his long reach, he tried to grab a cookie.

Rose swatted his hand before he could grab a morsel.

"Ah, ah, ah Comrade. You will burn your mouth trying to eat a chocolate cookie out of the oven like that. They have to cool for a few minutes" she chided playfully.

Retracting his hand, Dimitri folded his arms with a huff and his bottom lip poked out a bit in a little pout.

"Oh, that look is NOT going to work on me Comrade" Rose laughed. "But nice try" she added patting him on the head as if saying 'good boy'.

"I didn't notice the café serving cookies before" Dimitri mentioned

"that's because they don't" she replied.

Reaching over, Rose grabbed the now warm cookie, and put it up to Dimitri's face.

"I made the dough myself, from scratch" she said as he took a bite.

 _Oh my god._ Dimitri thought as he chewed the cookie. He was amazed with how soft and chewy it was. Not too sweet, the chocolate was melted in it just enough to spread in his mouth, and once he was done chewing it just felt like the whole thing melted in his mouth. It tasted like a dream.

"Now, how are those?" Rose asked

Opening his eyes to gaze at her beautiful face, he answered "Perfection"

Feeling the intensity of his gaze, Rose got the feeling that he was talking about more than just the cookies.

Taking a bit into one herself, she couldn't help but moan too "Oh god, these are good. I don't think I have ever had freshly made cookie before."

Dimitri just grunted a response, since he was too busy chewing his second one.

They settled in silence, just eating the cookies together. Rose was surprised by how ferociously Dimitri was devouring the cookies, he barely swallowed one before he had another one to his lips. She only had two dozen baked, thinking she would eat them alone, luckily, she had more dough in the fridge.

Rose was really nervous when he first came into the kitchen. She kind of kept her cooking a secret because she didn't really want anyone to criticize her food, especially because she enjoyed doing it so much. But seeing Dimitri enjoy her cooking made her heart swell with love and affection for him. She didn't mind him knowing about it— _we share so many secrets already—_ she thought fondly.

Stopping after her fifth cookie, Rose decided to leave the rest to Dimitri, who seemed to be in a trance. _I've never seen him eat with such enthusiasm before._

Going to the cabinet, and then the fridge, she returned to the table with a tall glass of milk. Taking a sip first to wash down the cookies she set the glass in front of Dimitri. He then began to pause in between a few cookies to take a sip.

Finishing off the last cookie, Dimitri placed his hands down the table, palms facing down. Looking up at Rose he said "That was awesome"

Giggling at his simple statement she said "Thanks, I'm surprised, for someone who is such a health nut, you sure put those cookies away."

Cocking his head to the side he said "Yes, but I do have a love for chocolate in general, plus I make an exception for such delicious food" giving her a wink. "You should taste my babushka's sugar cookies, they would definitely show you what I mean"

"Maybe I can learn the recipe from her someday" She said blushing, knowing she was stepping out on a limb.

Dimitri caught was she could have been implying and he was over the moon about it. "Maybe you can" he said.

Not wanting to enter into an awkward silence Rose got up and began to grab the pan and the empty glass, when Dimitri took them from her hands.

"No no Roza, you cooked such a fabulous meal for us, the least I can do is cleanup" he said

"You sure Comrade?"

"I insist" he replied walking to the sink in the back.

"Great, I hate washing dishes anyway" she said, sitting back down.

After putting all the dishes away after washing and drying them. Dimitri came back to the table. Looking at his face, Rose shook her head, laughing a bit.

"What?" he asked confused.

Coming close to him Rose said "You got chocolate on your cheek"

Using her finger, she wiped some off his face. Not one to waste food, Rose put the finger in her mouth, sucking the chocolate off her digit.

Watching her, Dimitri started to feel a different kind of hunger arise in him.

Seeing a brown mark still on his face, Rose reached up and kissed his face, not too far from his mouth. With her lips firmly planted there, he felt her tongue peek out a bit to lick his cheek. Loving her touch, Dimitri wrapped his arm around her waist, pulling her closer.

Pulling back she examined his face. Looking at the remained brown smudge with a determination, Rose said "Almost there"

But this time when she pulled his again down, Dimitri turned his head at the last moment, pressing his lips to hers instead.

Thrown off guard by his passionate kiss, Rose gasped. This gave Dimitri the opportunity to slide his tongue into her mouth. He groaned at the taste of chocolate on her tongue.

They were continuing to make out, when they heard a door slam from behind them. Pulling apart Rose informed him "Oh that must be the kitchen staff coming in, we probably stayed much later than usual. Don't worry, they head to their locker room first before coming in here."

Separating completely, the two off them put their layers back on and headed out of the door before the staff even saw them.

Stopping to face her, Dimitri said "Thank you Roza, for treating me to an exquisite meal today"

"No problem Comrade, and I promise to make more food tomorrow" she replied

Dimitri's heart warmed at being invited again.

Continuing to walk he teased "Oh and make sure you cook some vegetable too"

Rolling her eyes, she said "Duh, I only didn't cook them because you were such a distraction"

"uh, I'm sure that's what is was" Dimitri said sarcastically. He knew Rose didn't usually eat fruits and vegetable unless he told her too.

Looking at the time, both realized that the time flew while they were in the kitchen and they only had about an hour before their usual training time. Considering they were still somewhat full from their early breakfast, Dimitri suggested that they could just walk around the resort for a couple miles instead of the usual training.

And so, they did.

* * *

 **Another chapter done my friends. *Takes a bow***

 **Until next time. And don't forget to review!**


	16. Chapter 16

**IM BACK ONCE AGAIN. Soo, what did you guys think of the last chapter?**

 **Not what you expected right? Hehehe**

 **Anyway… back to the story.**

* * *

The next day, Rose cooked 5 Cornish hens for the two of them, and, again, it was amazing. She made it with white rice and oven roasted asparagus, as per Dimitri's request for more vegetables. For dessert, she baked a chocolate cake for the two of them to enjoy.

Rose originally planned to have 3 of the hens for herself, since she was the one that loved to eat. Dimitri foiled her plan though, pointing out that while she was far more _vocal_ about her hunger, he was feeling "hunger pains" at that very moment. When Rose called his bluff, he simply pointed out that, since he was twice her size, he biologically required more food and he seriously feared starving in this Moroi dominate resort. Cracking up at his lame excuses, Rose gave him the third bird anyway.

As the days went on, Dimitri began helping Rose more and more in the kitchen. He liked to cook but didn't want to impede on something Rose truly enjoys doing. However, Rose loved cooking with him more than anything. He was pretty good, and she loved learning more things from him outside of punching and kicking.

During this time, they really didn't talk a lot. They just enjoyed each other's company. They already had a sense of what it meant to work together, but, in this case, they worked together to make something that brought happiness and enjoyment instead of protection and injury.

After they would cook and eat, the two would return to their rooms and take a short nap before meeting back up to go to training.

Training would go according to plan. They couldn't enjoy the sunlight as much because they started training an hour later than usual, but it was well worth it to each other. They would now finish training around the same time everyone was awake and finished their breakfast.

* * *

Of course, this only stood out more to Mason, who noticed Rose's disappearance from breakfast immediately. He couldn't do anything about it because he knew that she was only training with Guardian Belikov. While he was some what satisfied that Guardian Belikov handled the situation of Rose heading to Adrian's suite every night, he was feeling a bit guilty that she was being pushed harder in training as punishment.

He tried to stay in the cafeteria longer to, hopefully, catch her after training so they could spend some alone time together, but Rose would never turn up. Seeing her in the hall one night he joked.

"Hey Rose, I haven't been seeing you at breakfast lately. Don't tell me that you are starving yourself?"

Not trying to show her confusion initially, Rose responded "Oh you know" making a gesture to her body "Someone has got to watch this figure" she laughed before going into her bedroom.

* * *

Rose was feeling as though she was floating on cloud nine with the way the last three days have been going. She loves the alone time she gets to spend with Dimitri in the kitchen. There, they are not student and mentor, or fellow Dhampir, they are just two people that, she hopes, are in love, spending time together.

Their little private meals are almost like dates to her, and even though they don't talk a lot during that time, she feels like she has gotten to know Dimitri better.

Currently sitting in the living room with everyone else, Rose turned her attention to the Russian God sitting in his usual space, the small kitchenette towards the back wall of the room. Catching his eye, he gave her a small smile, the one he reserved just for her. Rose turned her head down so no one else would see the huge grin on her face too.

Gazing at him again later that night, while he was talking to Tasha about something she couldn't hear, she came to the realization that she has fallen even more in love with him. She didn't even think that was possible, but the warmth she felt in her very soul just from looking at him or being in his presence is a major indicator.

Thinking back to their time in the kitchen in the morning, Rose can't help but think about how little time they do spend there. While, they do have the time to grow closer and strengthen what ever kind of relationship they have. Rose can't deny the silent frustration she feels that they don't ever have enough time to move things _further_ than just kissing or making out.

Since they have a tendency to always get interrupted, Dimitri hasn't initiated any – _amorous –_ actions that could lead to wanting to find a more private setting. Of course, this goes without what happened during training yesterday.

Rose could feel her face heat up in embarrassment as she remembers what happened.

* * *

Yesterday morning, Rose woke up from an amazingly steamy dream, about her and the Russian God finally _not_ being interrupted. It was a dream that ended a bit too shortly, stopped by the sound of the alarm clock to wake her from her hour nap.

With her legs pressed together, Rose was trying to ease the rhythmic pulsing of her sodden core. Trying to distract her body by focusing on other things she got up and went to brush her teeth and use the bathroom.

The throb in between her legs was there the entire time, reminding her of how much she wants the man she will see in a few minutes. Honestly, it was really beginning to piss her off. She could easily handle this problem _with_ Dimitri, but with all the outside factors that go against them having a relationship, she knew that was not even a possibility.

Rose at least had some peace of mind in knowing that Dimitri desired her to some degree as well. When they were in the kitchen earlier that day, she was waiting for the usual peck that he would give her when they were waiting but today it didn't come. In fact, she hadn't really had any physical contact with him yet today. Remembering that they have almost gotten caught all these times, Rose did understand where he was coming from, _but they were alone now._ So, while he was sitting at one of the stools, after they had finished eating Rose approached him from behind with a devious smirk on her face.

Tapping his shoulder, when he turned Rose put on her best pouting face. Stretching out her arms she asked "Can I get a hug Comrade?"

Seeing those sad eyes, how could he deny her. Opening his arms, Rose fell into his embracing, enjoying how he smelled. Pulling away though, Rose quickly pulled herself back to him to kiss him firmly on the lips.

Rose was expecting him to probably kiss her back a bit and pull away or just push her back in shock. She didn't think Dimitri would pull her closer though, or to increase the intensity of the kiss. Even though it wasn't sultry, it was so passionate that when Dimitri pulled back, Rose could only say "wow" in response with her glazed over eyes.

Thinking about the feeling up him pressing her body so tightly against his just exacerbated her _little_ problem. So wrapped up in the memory, Rose didn't realize she zoned out for about five minutes just staring into space in the bathroom.

Going back into her bedroom, she laid on the and tried to relieve some of her _stress_ manually. Aware that she hasn't really been successful in trying in the past, she tried remembering what happen earlier that day. Soon she was able to find a rhythm stroking her sensitive pearl, and was beginning to enjoy it, imagining it was Dimitri's hand and not her own. Restless from her hand being restricted by her workout leggings, she pulled her hand out and got up to take them off completely, eager for whatever end she was feeling. Looking at the time on her bedside dresser, truly wanting to scream in frustration, she quickly threw on her outer layers and headed to their usual meeting point.

The jog went well, Rose was able to grasp some focus on her training now that her blood was able to flow to other places. But everything changed when they were sparring.

Squaring up against Dimitri, Rose, as usual, when on the offensive. Sending a jab towards his shoulder, which he easily dodged, she subsequently sent some kicks and a few more punches. They were just warming up. She didn't land any hits yet, but it was still early. Throwing another punch, close to Dimitri's head, Rose was surprised when her grabbed her wrist instead of blocking or dodging.

Looking at Dimitri's expression, she saw his brow set low on his eyes, as if he was trying to figure something out. Staying in her defensive stance, she looked up at the Russian God wondering what was wrong.

With his nostrils flared in an audible inhale, Dimitri's jaw locked tightly. Before Rose could ask what was wrong, Dimitri brought her hand that he was holding the wrist of to his face, nuzzling his nose into her palm before inhaling again, _deeply._

Rose never thought she would want the ground to swallow her up more than she did at that very moment. _How could I be so stupid?_

She remembered that in her frustrated rush out the suite, she didn't wash her hands after she was _trying_ to pleasure herself. Now the man she was thinking of while doing it was _smelling_ the proof!

Opening his eyes, Rose sees how dark Dimitri's eyes are as they bore into her from behind her hand that is still pressed against his face. Seeing her caught-in-the-headlights expression, Dimitri let out a husky deep chuckle. Rose could feel his smile against her palm.

"Why are you laughing Comrade?" she asks in a voice that lacked her usual confidence.

"Because" he says putting her hand down, revealing a sexy smirk on his face. Rose took in a sharp breath in, her core tightening at how his voice deepening to a sexier pitch and his accent getting a bit thicker.

Quickly, he kicked her feet out from beneath her, pinning her to the ground as he usually would, accept he had both of his hands pinning down both of her own. Glancing around at the now empty gym, Dimitri turned his attention back to Rose.

"Tell me Roza" he said, rolling the R to sound like a deep growl. "What were you thinking about to get you so _hot?"_ he questioned.

Almost panting in her trance, she couldn't lie "You"

Chuckling again, Dimitri lowered his head to the side of hers. Rose could feel his breath softly hitting her ear as her body felt like melting. "Good, Roza. I'm happy that I have the same effect on you as you have on me" he whispered huskily in her ear.

To prove his point, Dimitri pressed his hardening member into Rose's hip, making her release a moan.

"At least you get to finish Comrade"

"Oh Roza" he crooned "I would love to assist you in every way" he then nipped at the skin behind her ear, making her gasp. "But since I can't" nipping the spot again "Try to make sure you wash your hands before coming to training" Raising his head to look into her half opened eyes "Or I will have no choice but to devour you, whether there are people here or not"

Looking at his face, Rose knew that there was a good chance her really meant that.

Getting off her, Rose felt incredibly cold at the absence of his hot body. Helping her up, Dimitri then turned to head towards the locker room, his way of saying training was done for the day.

* * *

Feeling Roza's gaze on him, Dimitri tried to keep his Guardian mask firmly in place. As much as he would love to stare into her beautiful big brown eyes, he knew that they had to be careful, especially around everyone else.

Rose certainly knew how to push him to his limits though. He almost lost it earlier this morning with her little stunt. It took every ounce of self-control to get off her after knowing she was pleasuring herself, _and at the thought or him._ Hell, he felt a slight stiffening in his pants just at the thought of her doing it.

These last few days with Roza have been amazing. It feels like he discovers a new thing about her everyday that makes him love her more and more. The sexual attraction from him has definitely gotten stronger though. How could it not? _I'm only a mortal man?_ He thought.

Placing such a strong, fearless, thoughtful, and beautiful creature like Roza in his path everyday was like a gift from the heavens, but being unable to embrace all of that and express it was like a curse from hell.

A few days ago, Rose and he consciously decided to try to spend the evenings with everyone else though. No one specifically was suspicious of them from what Dimitri observed, but they can't become careless.

The princess and Lord Ozera were very much into each other. Lord Ivanshkov, is his usual crude and flamboyant self. Tasha was still being a welcoming hostess to him. Novice Castile was enjoying the vacation and Novice Ashford still seemed to be vining for Roza's attention. So, everything was pretty normal.

As this trip is coming to a close, Dimitri will always relish the new things he has discovered; especially his new hope in he and Rose after her graduation.

* * *

 **Whew … I have a bit of sweat on my brow from that one guys. Hope you like it, review please and enjoy.**


	17. Chapter 17

**Ok Everyone, on to the next Chapter.**

* * *

Due to an incoming storm, it was decided that they leave on Christmas day instead the day after like they originally planned. So, with two days left to their trip, Lissa and Tasha wanted to go shopping tomorrow. Knowing the idea from Lissa ahead of time, Rose texted Dimitri

 _ **Tonight with everyone, just follow my lead- R**_

Just as she expected, when everyone was in the lounge area after all their activities for the day, Lissa and Tasha spoke about what they planned. Not everyone was joyed by the idea.

"It would be so much fun, we can all go shopping for our presents." Lissa gushed, happy anytime shopping was involved.

"But Lissa, shopping on Christmas Eve comes off so hectic, can you imagine the crowds in there" Christian whined. You knew it was bad if he was openly disagreeing with Lissa.

"All the more bargains honey" she replied curtly

"As if the Dragomir Princess needs a bargain" Adrian murmured into his wine glass that magically keeps refilling itself.

"I'm so happy you all like the idea, we will be leaving first thing we wake up tomorrow morning. Shopping may take all day but I have made a reservation at a pretty nice restaurant nearby. So, we can have a Christmas dinner before we go" Tasha announced.

Half the room wanted to roll their eyes. Honestly, the only people that cared about Christmas were the Moroi mostly. Dhampir, like Rose, did not have family to spend the holidays with. Dhampir in general didn't see it as special because they had to work regardless, sometimes even more since their moroi usually like to travel, hence putting them more in danger during the holidays.

"So, what do you think you're going to get Rose" Lissa asked as she plopped on the sofa next to her in excitement.

"Actually Liss, I think I'm going to sit this one out" Rose said quietly

"WHAT?! Why?! You always love shopping" she whined

 _No,_ _ **you**_ _always loved me being there when you shopped._ Rose thought.

As much as she loved Lissa, sometimes the princess couldn't see past her own life and experience. Hell, Rose grew up an orphan and Lissa still doesn't seem to realize that maybe Rose didn't like to shop simply because she didn't have any money to. It's times like this is when Rose thinks about how much someone like Dimitri knows her better than anyone else.

"Actually, with all the extra training, it would be a great day for me to just get some rest, lay in bed and recover" Rose explained

"Recover? Well if you were injured you should have just told me Rose" Lissa said reaching towards her "Here, let me heal you."

"No, Lissa your magic can't heal genuine exhaustion, which _is_ what I am. Hell, just ask Belikov if you don't believe me"

Turning towards Dimitri, who was listening in, he saw Rose shoot him a stare saying ' _your turn.'_

"Ah yes, a day of rest would be beneficial, helps you improve in strength and prevent overexertion. And with a student like Rose, I should probably stay behind to make sure she doesn't get into too much trouble." He explained in a monotone voice, Guardian mask fully in place.

 _Excellent job Comrade_ Rose thought.

"Oh Dimka, you don't have to stay here and babysit Rose. She is practically 18, she can take care of herself. Why don't you come with us" Tasha said, not liking the idea of him being away from her all day.

"Well, despite Rose's age, I am mostly here as her mentor, not the Princesses Guardian, as this is a heavily guarded area. To go to the mall, three to four guardians would need to be- rented- from the resort anyway. Plus I could use some sleep as well." Dimitri explained, Rose could tell he hated having to suggest the rent more Gaurdians. Not because he would prefer to guard. He just hated the fact that well trained people are being _rented_ like cars.

Seeing that she couldn't refute him from getting rest, Tasha just sat back down.

"Hey so can I stay back too" Mason asked in hope.

"nuh-uh Ashford, you didn't train nearly as much so you don't even need to rest. You're coming with us." Christian declared

"Dammit Rose, you always get the lucky breaks, now we all have to go shopping all day while you get to stay in bed" Eddie whined

Adrian chose this time to suddenly choke on his wine. Earning a death glare from Rose.

Looking over to Lissa, Rose felt a bit bad with how disappointed she looked. Patting her knee Rose said "Hey, it's not like I wanted anything anyway. I'm not really a stuff person. You know that"

Nodding her head somberly, Lissa tried to pick up her mood by asking Christian what he may want to get.

Slyly glancing over her shoulder, Rose caught a quick glimpse of Dimitri's face.

While his face was solid as stone, his eyes danced with a bit of excitement.

* * *

The next morning, Rose was wid awake in bed listening to everyone collect their things and go. Dimitri and she agreed to not meet for cooking today since they would have the entire day to themselves. Even though it was originally a lie, Dimitri decided that not training for a day _actually_ is a good idea.

Hearing everyone enter the elevator, she sent a text to Dimitri.

 _ **Be there in 5 min when coast I clear- R**_

 _ **Ok- D**_

Quietly getting up to throw on some clothes, Rose waited on her bed for five minutes.

Those minutes felt like an eternity! Now that she was in the moment, she had no clue what to expect from her day with Dimitri. Should she just walk in the room and jump him? Will they go outside or something? Before she would allow herself to get into a panic, she relaxed. _This is Comrade, whatever we do I'll be fine. I trust him completely._ She thought to herself.

Finally getting up to go to his room, she couldn't help her excited grin. Knocking on the door, Dimitri opened it immediately as if he was waiting there the whole time for her. Seeing him in a tank top and plaid pajama pants, Rose thought he couldn't look more handsome.

Seeing Rose in her large sweatshirt and pajama shorts, Dimitri was having similar thoughts. "Roza" he said. Not really sure what to do.

"Hey Comrade" she replied with a smile.

Just happy to be open with her, Dimitri leaned down to give her a soft kiss. Immediately, Rose and he relaxed. It didn't matter what they did, they were together and that's all that mattered.

"Come in" he offered

"Oh, just give me one second. I forgot something in my room" Rose said.

Leaving his door open, Dimitri relaxed on the full-size bed he had in his room, which is how Rose found him when she returned with her laptop and a huge plate covered with foil.

Looking at the plate excited, Rose almost wanted to laugh at how Dimitri's face lit up.

Dimitri knew Rose didn't go to the kitchen recently, since they were both going to spend the day together, they figured it be best they skipped it today. But apparently, Rose _did_ make a trip to the kitchen. He couldn't help but be excited at what could be on that plate. Rose never disappoints.

"What's on the plate Roza?" he asked hurriedly, reaching for it.

"Ah ah ah, Comrade" Rose replied, pulling the plate out of his reach. "This will be unveiled in a moment, but first we are going to pick out a movie"

Rose sat the plate and the laptop on the bed, propped up on some pillows as she logged into Netflix.

"You have a Netflix account?" he asked surprised

"Of course not. I may have seen Pyro's password enough times" she said slyly

"Roza"

"What? He knows … well now he does. I have my own account and everything" she said point to the account titled 'Rosie Posie', which Dimitri can only guess was Christian's chosen name for her.

"So what do you want to watch?" she asked

Shrugging he said "I don't know" smiling a bit "we have all day so you pick the first one"

"Ok let's start with something mild" she said clicking on the movie 'SAW' "Now that the movie is chosen, lets unveil what I've got for you"

Putting the plate on her lap, Rose pulled back the foil revealing DOZENS of cookies. Arranged in circles, there were chocolate chip, double chocolate chip, and sugar cookies. Dimitri felt his mouth watering as he felt some heat coming off the plate.

Looking at her in awe he wondered "What did I do to deserve all of this?"

"Well" she replied a bit smug that he seemed to like her surprise "We do have most of the day to ourselves for the first time, which in itself is reason to celebrate" wrapping her arms around his shoulders smiling "And its not everyday someone turns 24"

Shocked, Dimitri asked "How did you know?"

"I pay more attention than it seems Comrade" Rose said while remembering coming across his file briefly while waiting in Alberta's office earlier in the year. "Happy Birthday Comrade, sorry I didn't give you a gift though"

"Oh Roza" he crooned bringing her into a tighter embrace "YOU are the best gift I could ever ask for, thank you" he was truly touched she knew his birthday and even went out of her way to make his one of his favorite treats. Being a Guardian, he usually didn't celebrate his birthday and outside of his family in Baia, no one really knew about it. But _of course,_ the beautiful creature wrapped in his arms would acknowledge the man in him before anything else.

Inhaling the sweet smell of her hair, he never felt greater peace in the world. Sighing he said "God, I love you"

Rose tensed immediately. _Did I hear that right?_ Pulling back to look at his handsome face, she asked "Huh?" hoping that she heard him correctly.

Raising a hand to cup her face Dimitri repeated himself "I love you, Roza"

Even though they were indoors, Rose felt like the sun was shining on her as her eyes welled up with tears of joy. Beaming a him with a smile that took his breath away, she said the words he only heard her say in a dream.

"I love you too, Dimitri"

* * *

 **OK guys that is where I'm going to leave things here on this chapter. Remember to review ok. I really enjoy reading them and a they keep me motivated.**


	18. Chapter 18

**I'm back my lovelies. Thank you for all the reviews thus far, I read every last one of them and they keep me super motivated to keep going for you guys.**

* * *

No longer seeing a reason to wait, Dimitri brought Rose's face to his, melding their lips together passionately. Rose responded with the same fervor.

Both felt as if some invisible weight has been lifted from them. They felt a sense of freedom neither knew they were in need of. As they clung to eat other in their kiss, both came to the same conclusion that the missing piece they needed was in each other.

His hands now in her soft hair, Dimitri swiped his tongue across Roses lips begging for permission, which she gave easily. Feeling his tongue caress hers, Rose couldn't hold in the desperate sounding whimper coming from her throat as she arched her back, pressing herself into his warm hard body more.

Hearing Roses need only increased Dimitri's hunger for her as he growled in response and rolled her onto her back. Needing air, Rose tore their lips apart in a gasp. Dimitri moved to her soft neck where he kissed repeatedly, earning more moans from her.

"Dimitri?" Rose asked

He responded by sucking on her neck harder, making Rose almost cry out.

Tapping his shoulder, Rose tried again "Dimitri, Comrade?"

Raising his head to look in her eyes, Rose almost felt stupid for stopping such a great thing.

"Yes, Roza?" he asked, eyes glazed over.

"Um, as much as I love where this is going" she started with a smirk "the cookies are getting cold"

Dimitri dropped his head. Obviously, he wasn't expecting that, but she had a great point.

Thinking he was disappointed, Rose brought his gaze back to her "Hey, we do have all day to finish that, but I am hungry"

As if it had a mind of its own, Rose's stomach decided to vocalize its distress with a growl.

Laughing at her cuteness, Dimitri rolled back onto his back and better positioned himself for a movie, with birthday cookies, and his love.

* * *

 **[if you don't like reading M rated things, the chapter pretty much ends here for you, sorry]**

They ate the cookies with the efficiency that two well trained Dhampirs would. Rose was sitting in between Dimitri's long legs, resting against his chest while Dimitri was leaning against the headboard of the bed with his arms wrapped around her midsection.

Rose was distributing the cookies, alternating between putting one in her mouth and putting one over her shoulder to put into his as they watched the movie.

While there were some scary scenes, like most horror films it was a bit comical at times too. The blood and gore were obviously fake, but Rose was entertained.

Dimitri's eyes were on the laptop screen, but his mind was elsewhere. He still couldn't believe that he told Roza he loved her, and, even more shocking, she told him that she loved him too! Now he is sitting here with his hands touching the soft belly of the most amazing woman he has ever met, and she was his! _How could I be so lucky?_ He thought in bliss.

Looking down at her now, all the cookies were eaten, but Dimitri noticed that Rose smelled sweeter the any pastry. Getting distracted he started planting soft kisses on the back of her head, taking in her scent.

Feeling Dimitri softly kissing her head, Rose relaxed even more into his embrace. Enjoy the feel of his warm hands on her lower belly.

His lips moved to the side of her head and down to he neck, Rose took a sharp breath at the feel of him softly breathing by her ear.

Not wanting to push Rose too far, Dimitri gently swept her loose shiny hair to the opposite side of her neck, exposing one side to him. But he didn't dive in devouring her, he understood that this may be a bit much for her. So, he waited for a sign.

Rose, on the other hand, had her eyes closed waiting for more. Not feeling him close to her she let of a small huff in disappointment. Poking out her bottom lip, she asked "Why'd you sto-"

Her sentence finished off with a loud cry in pleasure as Dimitri nipped at her neck sharply before soothing it with his tongue. He felt almost possessed as he continued all across her neck.

Enjoying his attention, Rose pressed his lips closer to her with one hand in his hair, taking out the hair tie holding it back.

The hands that were softly touching her belly where now holding her closer to him, and Rose never felt so secure in his firm embrace.

Now panting, Rose began whimpering Dimitri's name as she felt the familiar heat pooling between her thighs whenever she thought of him.

Pushing his hand further up her sweatshirt, Dimitri let out a groan when his hand came in contact with the bare underside of Roza's breasts. _I guess she had something in mind after all._

"No bra Roza?" he panted in her ear

"Didn't see much a point Comrade." She smirked "Do you?"

Not even capable of coming up with a response due to the increase in the hardening of his member. He used both hands to start fully groping her full breasts under her shirt.

Rose's soft mewls increases to loud moans at his large strong hands aggressively massaged her heavy tits, stopping occasionally to pull at her rock-hard nipples. Her body felt like it was on fire as the amount of air in the room couldn't completely fill her lungs. The center of that heat was in between her thighs.

Unable to handle it, Rose tried rubbing her thighs closer together to get relief. Noticing her squirming, Dimitri moved one of his hands from her breasts down to the waist band of her shorts.

"You want me to help you with that Roza?'

"Please Dimitri" she begged "I need you"

Shoving his hand into her shorts, noticing she didn't wear any underwear either today. He slowed down moving towards her center. Coming to the top of her slit, he grazed it lightly with his finger, utterly dumbfounded with how wet she was. Making another, more firm, pass he confirmed it. _She was absolutely dripping!_

Pausing for a moment, Dimitri tried to take deep breathes, reigning in the animal in him that wanted nothing more than to shove his achingly cock inside her and fuck her senseless. _No._ He is better than that. This is Roza's first time and as much as he would love to satisfy his need for her _now._ He should prepare her as much as possible. Dimitri was well aware that he was _much_ larger than most men, and he didn't want to hurt her. He set his mind to pleasuring Rose, his Roza, as much as he can before he finally took her. He wanted her to feel his love for her in every way.

Opening his eyes he looked a Rose's face, even more beautiful with it flushed in pleasure. He kept his eyes on it as he used his fingers to spread her pussy and brush her clit with his finger. He got exactly what he wanted when she bit her lip holding in a groan.

Rose felt little electric shocks traveling through her body as Dimitri started circling her swollen nub over and over again occasionally pausing to spread her juices around before going back. Feeling a delicious pressure every time his finger moved lower, Rose began rolling her hips towards his hand, wanting more. She got it when he sunk one of his long digits into her canal.

Dimitri hissed as he felt his manhood jump at the feeling of how tight and hot her pussy was. _This is going to be so much harder than I expected._

Setting a rhythm, Dimitri started thrusting his finger in and out of her, enjoying watching Rose slowly come undone.

The feeling was sensational for Rose. It felt like every part of her body was tingling as a coil in her lower belly began to tighten. When he added a second finger, then a third she became lost to the world except for Dimitri. He was her world in this moment.

"Oh God, Dimitri that feels so good" she crooned to him with her eyes closed.

Dimitri quickly yanked her sweatshirt off and Rose helped in getting the shorts off. He took his shirt off too, wanting less layers between them. He would have taken off his pants, but he honestly didn't think he could control himself if he did.

Placing Rose back in between his legs, he moved her legs to the outside of his, straddling him. Resuming what he was doing with no barriers he took Rose's breath away when he pushed two fingers inside her picking up a vigorous pace, while his other hand resumed rolling her hard nipple again.

Looking over her shoulder, he almost came at the sight of his fingers glistening with her juices as they plowed into her over and over again. Rolling her hips in time with his thrusts, the tension in Rose's gut was getting tighter and she _needed_ it to release, she just didn't know how. Turning her head, she begged him "Dimitri?! I'm so close"

"Relax, milaya" he said "just relaxed"

Dimitri added a third finger again as he picked the pace and used his other hand to begin rubbing her clit again.

"I love how wet you are for me Roza" he groaned in her ear.

Seeing her face tighten in pleasure he started curling his fingers upward looking for her spot

"You feel so fucking good Roza, I can't wait to have to."

"oh god" she cried as her body tensed when she felt him press on something amazing inside her.

"that's it Roza, _cum for me baby._ Just let go" he crooned, pressing down hard on her clit sending her over the edge.

Rose felt like a lightening bolt struck her body as Dimitri send her over the edge for the first time in her life. She could only call out his name repeatedly as she heard him growling in her ear.

Coming down a bit she let out her first thought "Wow"

Seeing Dimitri licking and sucking his fingers clean, he shot her a deviant smirk that made him look like the young man he is with eyes pitch black with lust.

"We aren't done yet Roza" he promised.

With her head still swimming from her orgasm, Rose barely noticed Dimitri lowering his body beneath hers. Her eyes opened wide when she felt his breath on her nether regions.

"Dimitri, what are you" she cut off her question when she felt his hot tongue quickly swipe down her slit. Feeling completely dizzy with pleasure, Rose planted her hands on his smooth abs, holding herself up a bit.

Dimitri was feeling heady with the strength of the scent of her arousal, and she tasted just as good as she looked. Feeling himself coming more unhinged, he had to hurry along with this before he completely lost it.

Rose was in complete ecstasy as Dimitri ravaged her pussy. His firm licks of her slit and short flicks on her clit were taking her through peaks and valley of pleasure as she felt her core tightening again in a similar fashion. She cried out when he suddenly sucked on her pearl, seeing sparks behind her eyes. Then she felt the vibration of Dimitri's chuckle at her shock.

Even though the vibrations felt amazing, his chuckle shook Rose out of her haze. _Here I am with the Russian God's head in between my thighs, and I haven't done a single thing to get him moaning now have I? I'm not some simpering mess._

Looking in front of her Rose finally paid attention to Dimitri's lower half, where there was the twitching imprint of his hard member. Feeling proud she had that affect on him, she reached forward and rubbed her hand over his cloth covered member.

Surprised, Dimitri let out a moan as he bucked his hips towards her hand.

A victorious wave went through Rose as she got him to moan like that. She loved the sound of his pleasure, and now understood why he probably enjoyed hearing hers. She also noticed how he gripped her thighs a bit harder and pressed his tongue on her clit a bit firmer. Dimitri revels in his self-control, but Rose has only caught peeks of the man unleashed. If she wasn't wet already, she would have been at the thought of Dimitri completely out of control. _Hhmm, let's see how far this can go?_

Completely confident, Rose pulled Dimitri's pajama pants down. His member sprang out and slapped his lower belly with a thud.

 _Holy crap, he's huge!_ Rose thought as she gazed at the sight. She knew he would be large because of his six foot seven stature but she really didn't imagine _this._ Fully erect, his large girthy member seemed too heavy to even stand up straight like Rose expected from men. It looked almost angry with the few veins sprouting at his base and the tip that has turned a violent shade of red with pressure while leaking precum.

Moving her face towards it, she became aware that Dimitri ministrations stopped. Looking between her legs, she saw him biting his lip while his hands were balled up in the sheets beside him.

Rose almost felt bad for him. This whole time he was making sure she felt great, and she was leaving him unattended. _Poor Comrade_ she thought evilly.

Not wanting to prolong his torture Rose grabbed his member, lifted the tip to her mouth and licked the precum from his slit.

Dimitri barked out a swear in Russian as he hips bucked again.

Not finding the taste to be unpleasant, Rose just placed her mouth around the head of his member and began sucking it. Finding what works best for her.

Dimitri was holding on for dear life! His was clenching the sheets so hard he was sure he would rip them by now. Fuck, his dick felt so good in her cute little mouth. He just was trying not to explode. Jaw clenched tightly, he didn't care for the vibrating coming from Rose's phone not too far from his head. Not even bothering to look at it; he threw it on the floor with a swat of his hand.

Feeling like teasing him a bit, Rose pointed out his lack of action.

"What's wrong Comrade? I don't taste so good anymore?"

Dimitri didn't have to see her face to know she was smiling. Why wouldn't he be surprised that even in times like this she will find a way to have some fun—and some competition.

Continuing she said "Well I think you taste amazing." Firming sucking on his head she pulled back again "You feel so good in my mouth, Comrade" she whined wantonly before shoving as much of his dick in her mouth as she could; moaning erotically on her way back up.

Dimitri was pretty sure that a few of his brain cells self-combusted as he was panting on her womanhood, trying to hold himself together. _All right Roza, if that how you want to play it._

Rose found herself moaning for real when Dimtri gripped her hips and lapped at her slit twice before shoving his tongue into her. Eyes rolling back she almost forgot about his manhood until it throbbed in her mouth again.

Soon the new lovers found each other racing to the finish line. Roza was practically riding his face while Dimitri was thrusting his member intro hers. Forgetting their little competition, they both wanted the other to climax from their effort.

Sucking on her clit harshly, Dimitri started thrusting to fingers into Rose. Feeling her walls clench around his digits, he helped lull Rose from her second orgasm with him.

Rose's whole body felt like goo as she practically flopped onto the side of the bed, still feeling shocks from her climax going through her limbs.

Seeing her satisfied, Dimitri felt his pride inflate knowing he did that for her.

Looking a Dimitri, Rose was mesmerized by his chiseled body and the almost wild look in his eyes. Turning around she settled into his embrace snuggling his neck while reaching to stroke his still hard member.

"Roza you don't have to do this" he told her. He didn't want her to feel _obligated_ to return the favor.

"But I want to" she whispered huskily in his ear. Feeling him wrap his arm tighter around her waist, Rose pumped him a bit faster. "Do you like that baby" she asked

Not trusting his voice, Dimitri nodded.

Biting his ear lobe, she hissed before asking "Don't you like the feeling of my pretty little mouth on your cock?" moving her hand a bit faster noticing him thrusting slightly to her rhythm.

"God yes" he panted out

"You want to cum down my throat baby?"

"Yes! Roza, Yes!" he proclaimed beginning to sit up in a better position. Fuck holding out until the end. If his Roza wants to suck his dick, why stop her!

Smiling at how desperate he is beginning to look she sat up on her knees and grabbed his face. "Don't move" she commanded. When her lips were a brushing against his she whispered "I want to see how I taste first"

Dumbfounded from her bravado, Dimitri sat there slack jawed as Rose started sucking on his lips like a treat. Pulling back before letting his bottom lip go, Rose started exploring his mouth with her tongue, having complete control.

Starting to battle his tongue with hers, Rose lightly bit the soft appendage before sucking on it moaning like it was his cock.

Unable to take the teasing anymore, Dimitri ripped his lips from hers and moved her until she was positioned between his legs rubbing the tip of his aching cock against her swollen lips, smearing them with his precum.

Rose smiled at the panting, disheveled, and desperate look of Dimitri and decided to put him out of his misery. She sucked on as much as she could and used her hand for whatever else couldn't fit. Finding a rhythm, soon it was Dimitri voice that filled the room.

Losing himself to her touch, Dimitri started to feel the tightening of his balls she continued to work on him. His dick was so hard it was painful, and he needed relief. Placing his hands on her head Dimitri held Rose there loosely as he began pushing his hips up a bit into her mouth. Throwing his head back he whispered "oh my fucking god".

Moving faster, he let out a growl, curling his toes- when there was a knock on the door.

"Dimka?—Dimka are you in there?"

Rose froze, seeing no way out of this unscathed, she looked to Dimitri.

Pulling her head up (he couldn't think with her mouth on him like that) he pointed to the closet, giving a silent direction. Grabbing her clothes, she hid behind the closet door, out of the sight of the entrance to his bedroom.

Beyond pissed off, he chucked on his pants and shirt, the former hard to do with a painful erection and he walk towards the door. Peeking out he asked "what" a bit harsher than he wanted.

Tasha, thrown off by his mood started "sorry if I woke you, it's just that Vasillissa forgot her wallet and didn't realize it until we were almost at the mall"

Trying to calm himself down Dimitri asked "is everyone ok?'

Perking up said "Yeah, outside of a bit grumpy, everyone is doing fine"

From the closet Rose heard another voice "Guardian Belikov have you seen Rose? I've been trying to call her over the last hour."

 _The vibrating_ Dimitri thought "Yes she went to the café a few minutes ago Princess, she should be back in a moment"

"oh ok" Lissa said, "I'll wait for her in the lounge. Since she could interrupt her rest for a snack, she can probably have enough energy for some shopping"

In the closet Rose's head dropped in defeat. She knew there would be no convincing Lissa into not letting her go now.

"Well since Rose is coming and you're awake Dimka. How about you come with us?" Tasha asked

Internally sighing Dimitri said "I'll be prepared in ten minutes, and I'll let Novice Hathaway know"

"Great!" Tasha said a she walked off.

Closing the door, Dimitri sat on his bed and buried his face in his hands. Hearing Rose step out the closet, he didn't even raise his head to look at her. "Hurry up to your room, you have ten minutes to get dressed and get out of here."

Knowing she was already pressed for time, Rose rushed to her room, luckily, without being seen.

Hearing his door close, Dimitri looks down to his rigid member and all he could think was _FUCK!_

* * *

 **Well my lovelies I really let my creativity fly with this one. Please leave reviews on what you guys think ok.**

 **Toodles**


	19. Chapter 19

**Ok now that i had calmed down, I can continue the story**

* * *

Rose nor Dimitri said a word on the way to the mall. Everyone assumed that they were just grumpy having been taken away from their resting time. But, from all the lust, irritation, and anger Adrian was able to see in their auras, he knew something else must have happened.

Rose and Dimitri were both pissed at being interrupted - _again._ Rose was happy that she was able to be so connected with Dimitri. Even though she found physical relieve and she was sure about how he felt about her, she worried what getting interrupted all the time could do to a man like that. She hoped that it didn't scare Dimitri from wanting to be with her, since there are so many things standing in their way of being happily together.

Dimitri, on the other hand, was absolutely frustrated. _So close, we were so close._ He kept thinking in his head. He wasn't looking to just satisfy a manly urge, he had been celibate since Ivan died, and some time before then. No, he _craved_ Rose. He wanted to be close to her more than he could with anyone else in the world. He was looking forward to a day for them to explore their love for each other and for it to get interrupted by a stupid mall trip got him heated. Plus, the painful ache in his balls was nothing to laugh at either.

Once they got to the mall, it was going the way everyone expected. Lissa and Tasha were going around squealing at things that fascinated them, bouncing from shop to shop while everyone silently followed. Everyone else, excluding Dimitri and the other guardians, would sit in the plethora of couches and cushions outside of the stores waiting for the two royals to get their fill.

Coming up next to her while walking, Adrian whispered "If your auras are anything to go by, I'd say we interrupted something"

Not even facing him, Rose growled "You think"

Adrian couldn't help but chuckle. "Yes, Belikov over there has an anger so intense, I'm almost scared"

Rose didn't reply. That piece of information only increased her worry and insecurity in Dimitri not wanting to be with her. _Is he mad at me?_

Eventually, Rose got pressured into getting a manicure with Lissa and Tasha. She didn't see the point since she really didn't have long nails, they would get in the way of fighting. However, Lissa didn't want to hear anything of it as she dragged her into the small salon. Sitting next to the two Moroi, Rose was listening in on their conversation. At first, she thought it was just some Court gossip, but she heard Dimitri's name. Tuning in, it sounded like Tasha was excited about something.

"That sounds great, right Rose?" Lissa asked turning to her

"What? Sorry I wasn't paying attention"

"I was asking don't you think Tasha's offer to Gaurdian Belikov would be great for them" she replied

"Offer? What offer?" Rose asked trying to hide the panic from her voice

"Well, Rose… I'm going to offer Dimka the job as my Guardian." Tasha said gently.

Rose felt like she was shot once in the heart.

"I don't have one, and since I'm a royal, I am entitled to one" she continued

Two shots

"We've known each other for a long time, and I always felt that we had a certain connection" a blush rising on her face.

Three shots

"When he accepts, we can finally be together. I'm relatively safe in the human world. We can travel to Russia and see his family…and maybe … one day start our own" she finished off before Lissa started squealing in excitement.

Rose was sure her heart stopped beating as her body felt numb. The only thing she could do was hold up her Guardian mask, blocking out the rest of their conversation. She sat still, frozen on the outside.

While she felt everything crumble from within.

* * *

After leaving the salon, Rose was noticeably shut off from everything. She didn't gaze at windows or passing people, it was almost like she was looking beyond what was in front of her.

Dimitri even noticed that she stopped sneaking looks at him like she usually did, if he wasn't on duty, he would try to talk with her.

Adrian was floored by the amount of despair coming from Rose. At first, he wanted to see if it was momentary, but he decided to pull her to the side when he noticed the sadness getting darker and darker with whatever she was thinking.

"Hey, Little Dhampir, what's going on?" he asked gently, pulling her behind one of the many mall columns.

Snapping out of her thoughts she replied quietly "He's going to leave me"

"What? Who?" Adrian asked confused

Shaking her head Rose repeated "He's going to leave me, he is leaving me for her". Her voice began to shake "she can offer him much more than me. I LOVE HIM ADRIAN, but she is going to take him away from me" unable to hold it in, Rose began to cry softly but then it increased intensely.

Overwhelmed by her pain, Adrian pulled Rose into his chest stroking her hair. Luckily, they were pretty much blocked from the regular view and everyone else was inside a store. Knowing the man that she loves was Belikov, he could pretty much put the pieces together. Rose's mood didn't change until she came out of the salon with Lissa and Tasha. Lissa was obviously focused on fire boy, so that left only Tasha, the one trying to get Belikov's attention this whole trip.

"Shh, Little Dhampir. You have nothing to worry about"

Calmed to at least sniffling lightly she pulled away from his chest "Oh really? There is so many things and people that would be against us Adrian. She can offer him a better life. Why wouldn't he take her offer?"

"Because he loves you. He loves you more than I have ever seen someone love another. You two are soul mates, when you two are together, your aura's almost match and interact with one another. I have never seen that before" Adrian reaffirm staring into her eyes

Rose stood there thinking about it, trying to calm herself. Dimitri _did_ tell her he loved her earlier that day. He wouldn't throw that away so easily right? _Right?!_

Nodding her head, she tried to smile "I guess you're right" hiding the doubt that still lingered in the back of her head.

"I know I am" he said rubbing her back in soothing strokes. "Come on, I saw a donut shop in here, and I guess I owe you one"

Perking up a bit she said "Right, let's go"

Neither noticed the questioning look Dimitri gave when he saw Adrian walking away with Rose with his hand on her back.

Or the thoughtful expression Mason had from the other side of the column.

* * *

 **Whew, ok so I think I'm going to leave it here, nice and full of suspense and high emotions. Review guys, I'd love to hear your thoughts.**


	20. Chapter 20

**Was the suspense killing you guys? Well I'm back to relax your minds.**

* * *

When Adrian and Rose returned, it didn't seem like anyone noticed their absence. They would be right if it weren't for Dimitri and Mason.

Dimitri could tell that Rose had been crying by the look of her eyes, but he couldn't figure out why. While he wasn't incredibly worried about her being alone with the young Moroi, it did upset him a bit. He wanted to be the one to help Rose when she was feeling down. She is the highlight of his life, but, frustratingly, his duty seems to step in the way once again.

Mason was definitely worried about Rose leaving to go somewhere with Adrian. If it wasn't for his eavesdropping and hearing that they were going to a nearby shop, we would have panicked. He now knew that Rose was hurting after getting dumped by some Moroi. He plans on becoming her shoulder to cry on, then maybe she can open her eyes and see that they were meant to be together.

Adrian knew that Rose was still hurting over what she heard earlier. Sometimes he really wishes people could see what he sees. Belikov wouldn't give up Rose for anything in this world. He absolutely adores her and she does him. He understood why Rose would think he would leave but, he can only hope that she is shown that she is wrong very soon.

Rose was more collected after filling her belly up with sweets. She came to a conclusion for herself. Dimitri probably will take Tasha's offer, and she could not be angry with him for it. It's an amazing opportunity, and as much as she loves him, she wants him to be happy. Even if its not with her. There is about 20% of herself that says he wouldn't, but she chocks that up to her bleeding heart's last grasp of hope. She will always love Dimitri, but she understands that she has to let him go.

Lissa and Tasha, now having collected enough items to have over half the Guardians holding bags, decided to go into a furniture shop, a store that no one knows why they needed to go into. Why would they need new furniture? Following behind them, Rose pulled back just as they crossed the entrance. They won't even notice that she isn't behind them. Leaning up against the wall, her train of thought was halted by Mason.

"Hey Rose" he said standing in front of her with the shy smile she was so familiar with

"Hey Mase, what's up?" she replied

"Nothing, I just wanted to check in on you see how you're doing"

"Oh- ok?"

"Sooo"

"what?"

"How are you?"

"oh- I'm fine" she said, trying to force a smile.

"Really, it doesn't look like it?" he replied trying to look in her eyes as Rose averted her gaze. "Rose tell me what's wrong"

"It's nothing. Just guy trouble" she mumbled getting off the wall and walking forward aimlessly, Mason walking in step next to her.

"Well do you want to talk about it?"

"No, not really" she said. Shrugging her shoulders, she said "Some things just are not meant to be"

Placing an arm over her shoulder, Mason pulled rose into his side briefly. Stopping their walk, Mason placed his arms on Rose's shoulder, looking into her eyes. "Listen Rose, you're amazing ok. Any guy that truly wants you will fight for you"

Shocked as his words, Rose felt her eyes begin to moisten. Here she was avoiding Mason during this entire trip. She's forgotten what a great friend he has been all these years. She's known him longer than Lissa and although they have grown apart a bit, he was still that cute kid that would cuddle with her in the Academy's orphanage when thunderstorms rolled by.

"Thanks Mason" she said with a sincere smile. "You're always there for me, huh?"

"And I will always be there for you Rosie." He said using the nickname he did when they were kids. Rose hates the name now but not when he says it. Suddenly feeling nervous, he felt his face heat up when he said "and I always thought you were pretty amazing too."

Feeling the conversation shift, Rose replied "You've been an amazing friend to me Mason"

Spitting it out he said "Well… well I want to be more than friends Rose"

At this point Christian, Adrian, and Eddie came out of a nearby graphic tees spot. Seeing them finally talking alone, Eddie gave the other two the signal to keep quiet, but they were still in earshot.

"What do you mean Mace?" Rose asked, hoping he wouldn't put her in this position.

Grabbing her hands, Mason straightened his spine a bit before saying "Rose, we've known each other since we were four and have been great friends. But I don't just want to be your friend anymore Rose. I want to be with you. For us to be together, and I promise I'll do my best to make you the happiest woman I can. We faced so much together as kids, why don't we continue to take on the world together"

 _Nice Mason_ Eddie thought

 _Gross_ Cristian thought

 _Oh god_ Adrian thought

The leading Guardian's were coming out of the store, Dimitri being one of them. Taking in what he was looking at, he was a bit confused. Lord Ivanshkov, Lord Ozera, and Novice Castile were watching Rose and Mason like a tv drama. _Why?_

Not knowing how to ease him down gently, Rose stuttered "That's very s-sweet of you Mason. A-and you have been a great friend to me, bu—"

Mason, thinking she needed more convincing, wrapped his arms around her body, pinning her arms to her sides, and he leaned down smushing his lips to Rose's.

Rose was in shock.

Dimitri was frozen.

Adrian smacked his hand to his forehead.

Feeling his tongue ineptly lick her lips, Rose snapped out of it. Filled with nothing but disgust she began wiggling her body, violently trying to get her arms free.

In his own personal daze, Mason tightened his grip on her, not seeing her movement as protest.

Slamming her heel on his toe. Mason cried out it pain, releasing her lips. "Geez, Rose why would you do that?" he said shaking his foot

"Why would you kiss me?!" she yelled back completely on fire wiping her mouth with the back of her hand.

"I thought you wanted to be together" he yelled back

"No Mason I don't. We were just friends. That's all we are ever going to be!"

"Why Rose? Why not give me a chance?" he asked, hurt coming out through his voice

"Because… Beca—"

"Because what?" he said, rage coming back in "Because you're already love some guy"

Feeling the ache in her chest return, she dropped her head. "Mason, I'm sorry"

"Sorry?! Why Rose? Why not me? I'm right in front of you, willing and able. But no, YOU RATHER CHASE SOME DOUCHBAG THAT'S LEAVING YOU FOR A MOROI" he bit a her harshly, absolutely seething.

Until Rose smacked him in the face.

Looking at her, Mason saw the tears cascading down her face. He never meant to hurt her. That's not what he wanted. _What have I done?_

Seeing her turn her back on him, Mason reached for her wrist "Rose, wait"

"Novice Ashford" he heard from across the hall. _Guardian Belikov?_

Not waiting for a response, Dimitri ordered "You are to leave Novice Hathaway alone for the remainder of this trip. Do I make myself clear?"

Nodding his head, Mason felt his blood run cold with fear. While Guardian Belikov's face gave nothing away, his eyes felt like daggers pressed on his skin, waiting to pierce his flesh. He spoke to him in such a cold tone and calculated manner that his usual accent was all but gone.

Meanwhile, Dimitri is going over how to breathe to prevent himself from murdering a student. _How dare he force himself upon my Roza like that?!_ Oh, he will figure out a way to punish him properly. Although he couldn't exactly understand what was being said, it is safe to assume that the young man couldn't take Rose's rejection well and decided to chose for her. Yes, he will be punished.

Looking, he caught a glimpse of Rose turning the corner, obviously in pain. _Yes, punishment indeed._

Walking up to Mason, Eddie slapped his hand on his shoulder. "Well man, you really fucked up this time."

Lowering his head in shame "I know… I just – lost it." looking in the direction Rose left. "Now I may have lost a friend"

* * *

 **Poor Rose man. Review Review Review please.**


	21. Chapter 21

**Back again you guys. I'm just flowing through these chapters lately. I still space them out for you guys to** _ **appreciate**_ **each one, but the last few were almost written daily. Ah well, time to resume the story.**

* * *

The car ride home was very—tense. Rose decided to sit in the furthest back row, the one usually reserved for Guardians, but no one wanted to correct her. Dimitri was driving with Mason sitting behind him in a constant cold sweat from the death glares the young Guardian was shooting him through the rear-view mirror. The rest of the guys attempted to make small talk about the trip and what they shopped for, but the overall mood had a dark feeling looming over it.

 _Is everything all right Rose?_ Lissa asked through the bond.

 _ **I'm fine. I don't want to talk about it.**_ Rose texted back.

Getting back to the resort, they only had about 2 hours until dinner, so the girls began to get ready. Lissa, for a change, decided to help Rose get ready first. When she got to curling her hair, Lissa squealed when trying to pin Rose's hair up.

"Where'd you get THAT?" she asked excitedly.

"Get what?" Rose asked before getting up to look in the mirror.

There at the base of her neck, laid a huge hickey, dark brown in color already. Thinking about her morning with Dimitri immediately, she felt a slight tingle going up her spine until a dark cloud descended on her mood again as she thought that that is probably the last time they would be together like that again.

Coming to sit back down, Rose should have expected that Lissa was bubbling with questions.

"So- who is he?" she inquired. "Is it Mason?"

Lissa didn't see what happened earlier, but she heard from Christian that there was some sort of spat between Rose and Mason. She didn't have the time to get the full details, but it would make sense. Mason has had his eyes on Rose for a super long time. Lissa thought it would be great for Rose to date someone, at least before she graduated high school. It would alleviate some of her guilt for always wanting to spend time with Christian.

Her nose wrinkling in disgust Rose said "No" and before Lissa could ask a follow up she added "and I don't really want to talk about it right now Liss ok, maybe another time"

Rose could feel the disappointment through the bond as she can tell Lissa felt rejected a bit. She almost wanted to role her eyes. She should not have to divulge everything about her life at the drop of a dime for her. She needed time to process, and honestly, giving Lissa gossipy information just isn't on her to-do list at the moment.

Quickly finishing her makeup, Lissa then went to go help Tasha after receiving a panic text from her. Rose wore a spaghetti strap black dress with her hair down in loose curls, conveniently covering her love bite. She finished off her look with a dark smoky eye, making her eyes look compelling and a dark reddish-brown lipstick. She looked like a mistress of the night.

Everyone wore similar outfits to the first dinner they went to. The only one who stood out was Tasha. She had so much makeup on, you could barely see her scar. Her features looked much softer and youthful to the eye. She finished off the look with an elegant all white floor-length gown. Even Rose had to admit she looked beautiful. _She looks like a bride._ She thought with a sickening feeling coming into her stomach.

She desperately wanted out of this dinner. She didn't want to watch the man she loves choose another woman. She didn't know if her heart could take being there and pretending not to care.

Sneaking glances at Dimitri, she felt her heart breaking all over again. Every time he would begin to face her, she would turn her head, knowing that meeting his eyes would make her burst into tears all over again.

Dimitri was struck by how beautiful Rose looked tonight, so happy that he could say she is his—well not say it aloud around people. On the other hand, he was confused. Rose has barely looked at him since the mall and he is beginning to think maybe he did something wrong. They were fine before they were interrupted—more than fine actually. _Maybe she thinks I'm upset with her over what happened with Mason,_ he thought. He could never blame her for something like that. Choosing not to worry, he made up his mind that he will talk to her about it later.

* * *

Dinner was the same as the last one, except there was a particularly anxious feeling in the air, like something was about to happen. Rose was, uncharacteristically, not in any conversation. She wasn't really eating either, considering her heart was in her stomach. Staring down at her plate, since Dimitri and Tasha were opposite of her, she was just waiting.

Trying to prevent her long hair from getting on her plate she flipped her hair over her shoulder.

"Wow" Eddie says surprised.

Rose looked at him in confusion.

"Woah Little Dhampir, looks like you got into a fight with a vacuum cleaner—and lost" Adrian joked.

Everyone at the table were shocked by the huge hickey Rose was sporting on her neck. Thinking back to earlier today, everyone assumed it was from Mason.

Eddie nudged Mason with his elbow giving him a smirk. Mason turned to him and shook his head, hinting that he isn't responsible for the mark.

"ok I have a hickey, sue me" Rose muttered before shoveling food into her mouth, trying to act normal.

Looking at the blush on her face, Mason was trying to put the pieces together. Generally, only dhampir left hickies, Moroi being too tempted by blood getting pooled into one area. It certainly wasn't him. It wasn't Eddie, they spent way too much time together. Christian and Adrian are out because they are Moroi, plus Christian follows the princess like a puppy and he heard Rose crying to Adrian earlier about a guy, so it isn't him. But, that only left—Belikov?.

 _NO, no, no, no, no, it can't be Belikov. Maybe Rose hooked up with one the resort Guardians._ Looking around, the 2 male Guardians present were well into their thirties so he can pretty much rule them out. Plus, they aren't around enough. Hell, no one knew their names. _Belikov? Really?_ Mason couldn't believe it.

Dimitri was a bit surprised to see the hickey. His thoughts took a more sultry path as he remembered when he gave it to her. _Rose naked in my lap, pressed against me, and cumming hard on my fingers as she cries out my name._ God—just the thought of it made Dimitri want to give her another one.

Catching Rose's eyes, a cute blush rose on her cheeks under Dimitri's dark gaze. She could tell that what he was thinking about, and she couldn't help the heat beginning to pool at her core at the thought of it. Looking down at her plate she tried to peak another look at Dimitri. He was staring at her like she was the meal. Even though his Guardian mask was intact, and he was eating, his eyes displayed his carnal desire for her. Noticing her now flushed cheeks he subtly shot her a quick smirk, she was able to see the cockiness engraved in it. He was smug knowing he left his mark on her, although no one can know about it.

No one caught the exchange but Mason AND HE WAS PISSED. _BELIKOV? FUCKING BELIKOV?!_ he thought.

"oh to be young and in love" Tasha swooned out of nowhere.

Servers then came to their table with the next course. One also had a bottle of champagne. Tasha allowed everyone, even the students, to get a glass.

"I would like to make a toast or two tonight so I figured you guys can have a bit of champagne" Tasha said lightly, although you can tell by looking at her that she was filled with excitement and happiness.

Rose could even feel Lissa's excitement through the bond. Looking at her from across the table, she was doing a great job at looking as though she had no clue what was about to happen.

 _This is going to be great Rose._ Lissa thought through the bond.

Rose did a decent job pretending not to cringe outwardly.

After finishing off her incredibly miniscule dish. Tasha calmly said "Can I have everyone's attention please?"

Standing up, everyone looked at the seemingly happy Royal Moroi.

"As a moroi, I would like to make a toast to the Guardians. They dedicate their lives to protecting us from those who wish to see our destruction. They are strong, brave, and selfless as they make sacrifice after sacrifice for us all. To the Guardians" she raised her glass.

"To the Guardians" everyone repeated before taking a small sip. Rose only pretended to sip her glass as she knew what was coming next.

"Dimka?" Tasha asked turning to the side and placing her hand on his bicep.

Dimitri turned to look up at her.

"You are one of the best Guardians I know. I have seen your bravery from the moment we met all those years ago in Russia, and I admire your strength and the sacrifices you've made to keep us safe" she said.

"Thank you, Tasha" Dimitri responded quietly. Rose could tell he was a bit uncomfortable. Moroi would only make toasts to Guardians usually out of a condescending obligation and proper manners. Being complimented so personally and publicly is not something most Guardians experience.

"And that's why I have decided to offer you a job as my Guardian. Together, we can travel the world, explore new lands, and go back to Russia occasionally. I live in a safe environment in the human world, free from most of the trouble _we_ would face from our society. You won't have to sacrifice so much and suffer alone anymore Dimka. We can be together- even as more than Guardian and charge" she finished off with a slight blush.

No one could mistake the shining expression on Tasha's face at the moment. Smiling from ear to ear, she was practically glowing.

Dimitri said nothing, his face was firmly shielded by the guardian mask, as he wasn't even looking directly at Tasha. He was almost like a statue. This was not what he saw coming today.

Lissa was smiling broadly and she grabbed Christian's arm. He too, was smiling, happy that his aunt found happiness. He always wondered if she neglected her personal life because she had to look after him. Looking at her, he couldn't be happier for his only close family member.

Eddie was surprised.

Mason was making mental calculations.

Adrian was watching over the rim of his wine glass. _Come on Belikov_ he kept thinking.

Rose was completely stiff, bracing herself for impact.

"So Dimka, what do you say?" Tasha asked, anxious for a response.

"No" Dimitri said quietly.

Not believing her ears she said "huh?"

"No Tasha, I can't be your Guardian. I'm allocated to guard the princess"

Sighing in relief she replied "Oh Dimka, I'm sure they can find someone else to guard Vasillissa that is qualified. You have nothing to worry about"

"Tasha, my answer is still no. I appreciate the offer, but my answer is no"

"B-but why Dimka? This is a great opportunity for you. A great opportunity for _us._ We could even have a family Dimka"

Rose felt like a burning hot lash went through her flesh at that. She knew Dimitri loved his family, and he like many male Dhampir, were very lucky to ever be able to have children. How could he turn that down.

"My answer is still no Tasha"

"Dimka, why? Why would you say no to this? To us? This is a once in a lifetime chance"

"Because—I'm in love" he said surely.

That was certainly not the answer everyone was expecting. Least of all Tasha.

"In love?" she said in disbelief

"Yes" he said meeting her eye

Her expression turning to irritation she asked "In love with who?"

Looking back at his plate he said "I'm in love with an amazing woman. She's beautiful, charming, and strong. She's the highlight of my life and I wouldn't give her up for anything"

He shot his gaze to Rose briefly, showing her that he meant every word he said. Rose was taken aback by his admission. Once her shock passed, she felt her chest heat up with pure love and adoration for the Russian God.

Mason quietly turns his attention back to his plate, his face red with anger and embarrassment.

Looking back at Tasha, Dimitri said "I thank you for your offer Tasha, but I must say no. However, there are plenty of Guardians out there that would to take the offer you are making. I'm sure you can find one that will make you happy"

With a tight smile, Tasha said "Thanks" before awkwardly sitting back down. This is not how she envisioned the night going for her.

Everyone else at the table sat in silence, conveniently stuffing their faces with food, making no eye contact with anyone.

Although Rose could feel Lissa's disappointment, she couldn't have felt better at that moment as she dug into her food with new gusto.

* * *

 **Whew, that one was a dozing to complete. But im glad it is done. Review Review guys.**


	22. Chapter 22

**Another day, another chapter guys. Loving how this story is coming along. Boy, you guys are going to LOVE what I have in store for you all. Anyway, to the next chapter.**

* * *

The departure the following afternoon was about as awkward as it could be. Just as they were leaving, Lissa and Christian said that Tasha must have come down with a stomach flu and couldn't send them off at the airport. Rose didn't even have to check the bond to know that Lissa was lying about that. Plus, Lissa's guilt was palpable through the bond, she felt terrible that she encouraged Tasha to pursue asking Guardian Belikov if he wanted to be her guardian. However, she was also curios that Guardian Belikov was in love with someone, in her eyes, she could never imagine him being affectionate or _feeling_ really.

Lissa, Christian, and Tasha did have breakfast together and exchanged presents, Rose knew that from the bond. Everyone else was busy packing their things or trying to experience their last few activities on the resort. Rose was more focused on just getting some rest. She kept replaying Dimitri's refusal of Tasha's offer over and over in her head, making her smile.

" _I'm in love with an amazing woman. She's beautiful, charming, and strong. She's the highlight of my life and I wouldn't give her up for anything"_

She wanted to talk to him and kiss his face since he said that, but there were too many people around. After dinner, Dimitri made himself sparse, secluding himself to his room, which was probably for the best. Galivanting around as if nothing happened may have made him look completely heartless.

* * *

Getting on the plane, everyone got in the same positions they were in before. Rose and Dimitri sitting back in the back of the plane for the next few hours. _Oh how things change in just a few days._ Rose thought as she got settled in her seat.

Within about an hour, the entire plane was silent, everyone else falling soundly asleep during the flight. Carefully looking around, Rose raised the armrest between her and Dimitri snatched the Western out of him hands and straddled his lap, surprising him.

"Roza" he admonished quietly, not trying to draw any attention to them.

"Everyone is asleep Comrade, its safe" she whispered back.

Looking around, Dimitri realized that she was correct, but he got distracted as he felt Rose wrap her arms around him, burying her face in his neck. Her embrace wasn't unwelcomed, and he returned it without a second thought. He only began to worry when he felt his neck get wet and smelt the salty scent of tears.

"What's wrong Roza?" he asked

Pulling back, Rose wiped her eyes. "I love you Dimitri"

Not used to hearing her say it yet, he was struck. "I love you to Roza, but why the tears milaya?"

"I was so worried"

"worried about what?"

Looking away she admitted "I thought you would take Tasha's offer"

Suddenly everything clicked for Dimitri, remembering the time Rose spent alone with Tasha and Lissa. It explained her seemingly cold behavior towards him yesterday. She thought he would say yes?

"Why would you think that Roza?" he asked curiously.

Still not meeting his eye, she said "It was such a great offer, the offer of a lifetime. I couldn't have been mad with you if you chose to go with her."

Moving her chin gently with his fingers, Dimitri turned Rose to look him in the eye.

Upon making eye contact, seeing the warmth in Dimitri's eyes, as well as the love directed at her, Rose felt her own love for him warm her chest.

"Roza" he said gently, but with conviction "I love you and only you. You are the highlight of my life, the best offer I could ever get. Ok? I am fully dedicated to being with you in every way I can. If you will have me?"

Nodding her head, Dimitri's relieved smile became contagious as it spread to Rose's face.

"I love you so much." She said hoarsely

"And I love you milaya" he replied.

Like magnets, the two leaned forward, brushing their lips together gently. Feeling that spark between them, they kissed again, and again. Each kiss conveying their happiness and mutual love for each other.

* * *

Watching from his seat a couple of rows down, Mason was only pretending to be asleep next to Eddie. Watching Rose and Guardian Belikov make out filled him with spite and jealousy. He truly couldn't believe that Guradian Belikov would get involved with a student. And Rose? Well maybe she is just being pressured by a teacher.

Thinking about what Guardian Belikov said last night about being in love, Mason thought it was complete crap. He obviously didn't want to be with Lady Ozera anyway, but his little speech seemed to have ensnare Rose deeper into his deceit.

Closing his eyes back, sick of watching the girl he wants make out with some perv, Mason refused to let things lie like this. What kind of relationship can they even have? They could never go public. It would ruin their reputation. Eventually Rose is going to get tired of sneaking around and snap out of this.

Mason is going to show Rose a better way.

* * *

Wanting to be closer together, their loving kisses have become more carnal, sultry, and frenzied. Rose had one hand in his hair and another on his hard chest. Dimitri had one hand firmly gripping her perfact ass while the other was entangled into her silky dark hair. They were desperately clinging to each other, ruthlessly alternating between nips at their lips and bold parrying of their tongues.

Gaining dominance in the kiss again, Dimitri loved having the taste of her on his tongue as he dominated her mouth. A shot of pleasure going to her core, Rose flexed her hips grinding her core against Dimitri's trapped manhood. Feeling that delicious pleasure, he grabbed her ass with both hands trying to anchor himself.

Starting to feel his hardening member, Rose pressed her body against Dimitri harder caressing his promise mark and molnija. She continued to rock her hips rhythmically and with more eagerness when Dimitri wrapped his larger muscular arms around her waist holding her close.

Even though they were on a plane they felt cocooned in their embrace, warmed by their body heat and passion. Dimitri's expression was completely in bliss as he rested his head on Rose's shoulder as she continued her seductive movements. Moving to start kissing her neck, he felt her fingernails dig into his shoulders as the musky sent of her arousal hit his nostrils, turning him on even more. With a growl his sucked harshly on her neck, making Rose arch her back and moan his name in a harsh whisper.

Maybe it was hearing her pleasure verbally or the jump in his dick, but Dimitri suddenly became aware of where they were. Snapping his eyes open, his was relieved to see that no one seemed to have notice them. Stopping Rose's movements, he held her face and gave her a soft, loving kiss.

"What's wrong Comrade"

"Too many people Roza, we have to be careful and not getting carried away." He said softly.

Knowing that he had a point, Rose brushed her lips against his again before getting off his lap, sitting back in her seat. After their heart rates returned to normal, Rose and Dimitri quickly fell asleep.

Their hands clung to each other's, suitably covered by the side of Dimitri's duster.

* * *

 **AAAwwwwwwwwweeee. To be in love. I read EVERY review guys they really make my day. So please please review.**


	23. Chapter 23

**Back with another one you guys. On with the show!**

* * *

After a restful flight, everyone was awake as they were in a large van, on their way back to the academy. Dimitri was driving, of course, for the two and a half hour drive. Usually, there would be more Guardians present, especially with two royal Moroi, but they had about three more hours left of sunlight, although there was barely any considering the cloudy day. Plus, with such a low amount of Guardians, Alberta figured it would be safe enough instead of paying for them to get a room for the evening.

Sitting in the passengers' seat, acting as Dimitri's second, Rose was feeling a cramping in her stomach. Ignoring it initially, she thought it would pass, but it only intensified. She even began to feel her temperature elevate, like she was going to throw up.

"Everything alright Rose?" Dimitri asked when he notice her lean forward with a pain expression on her face.

"Yeah" she said weakly "I'm just feeling a bit nauseous" but she couldn't figure out why, she hadn't eaten for hours.

Now clenching her stomach, Dimitri asked "Do you need me to pull over for a moment?"

Rose nodded her head, maybe all the traveling has gotten to her.

Pulling over on an empty road in the woodsy area leading up to the academy, Rose hopped out the car.

Trying to gain deep breathes of fresh air, the relief she sought didn't come at all.

The tightening in her stomach just got worse and worse, but the need to vomit never came. Rose couldn't understand what was making her feel this way, she never felt this way from bad food before. Thinking hard, she suddenly remembered what made her feel that way before.

Looking at van, Rose began to sprint for it. Before she got far, a hand yanked her back by the cuff of her jacket, sending her flying into a tree, her head colliding with its bark.

* * *

Sitting and watching from the driver's seat, Dimitri automatically tensed when he saw a sickly Rose immediately straighten with a panicked look on her face. He saw her try to run towards him before she was yanked by something in the dark of the woods. The red eyes he saw remaining were not a surprise.

* * *

Strigoi. That's when she felt this way before. Rose remembers the attack when her and Lissa were being brought back to the academy. It was a lone wolf and was quickly executed by the Guardians present. It was the first time she had seen a Strigoi in real life.

Looking around her she saw 5 sets of red eyes coming out of the darkness. They must not be threatened by the time of day since it's so cloudy. Despite the slight throb in her head, Rose shot back up to her feet. Looking at the Strigoi closest to her, the one that threw her, she tried to throw a fist. The Strigoi blocked it with one hand and punched her in the gut.

Caught off by the force, Rose was sent stumbling a bit until she hit the side of the van. Getting up she looked when she heard the back door open.

"Rose!" Lissa cried out "Here let me help!" she said touching Rose's hand.

Rose immediately felt the effects of Spirit flow through her, making her head pain disappear slightly along with any disorientation that accompanied it.

Looking in front of her she saw Dimitri standing before her in a defensive position.

"Get in the car Roza, drive them back to the academy. I'll try to hold them off"

Rose knew that if she did that, he wouldn't survive against 5 strigoi.

"Not an option, Comrade"

Not in the mood, or proper place for an argument. Dimitri reached into his duster, pulling out his second stake and passing it too her.

Grabbing it Rose heard Lissa behind her.

"Rose, get back in the car!"

"No, Lissa. I have to fight"

 _Fine, just let me heal you completely_ she thought through the bond as she opened the car door.

Immediately, Rose turned, pushed Lissa back in the car and slammed the door. "You stay in her until we say otherwise!"

"But Ros-"

"You come first" she stated sternly.

Standing behind Dimitri in defensive position, they assessed the situation.

There were 5 strigoi looking at them with sadistic smiles on their faces. Rose could only assume that they were not aware that the Dragomir Princess was in the van. If they knew, it would become a frenzy as they would attack the van. No, this pack is just feeling lucky that they could hunt a bit earlier and are taking advantage of the higher chance that they could find prey at this time.

The five split slowly. Two strigoi were staring at Rose while three focused on Dimitri. _Figures_ Rose thought. Dimitri looks like more of a threat.

Strigoi, although heartless creatures, loved to draw out their torture. Unless they were starving, they usually liked to break down guardians slowly, each taking turns until their victim begs for mercy. Looks like that's what this bunch had in mind as only one strigoi approached Rose and Dimitri each.

And so, the fight began.

Rose was first approached by a female Strigoi. Looking at her, Rose could tell that she was formerly Moroi, and that she was probably recently changed. The poor thing obviously had no idea what she was doing, she held a defensive pose pretty well but threw no punches only hissing at Rose menacingly, displaying her fangs. Rose almost wanted to roll her eyes, but the situation was too serious for that.

Running up to the strigoi, Rose threw some pretty slow punches. They landed, but to a trained fighter, Rose would immediately look like a rookie. As she expected the Strigoi gave an opening easily after Rose swept her legs from beneath her, sinking her stake in the creature's heart as soon as it hit the ground.

She didn't have much time to collect her thoughts before the next one was upon her. This time she was approached by a strigoi who was obviously previously dhampir. He looked very young, but seeing his promise mark, Rose knew he used to be a guardian. He was easily blocking Rose's deliberately slow blows. She wanted to be able to stun him with her full strength after he got comfortable. She was just about to do that when she heard Dimitri grunt in pain.

Glancing over, she saw him get a really nasty kick to the ribs by one Strigoi while he was fighting off another one. There was a corpse laying not too far from the scuffle, the first one he got down. _They probably figured Comrade was too much of a threat._ Rose thought worriedly.

She was shaken from her distraction by a cracking sound quickly followed by an alarming pain in her leg once she realized that's were the crack came from. Turning back to her Strigoi, she raised her forearm just in time to weaken a blow to the head that could have knocked her unconscious. While it didn't, since she wasn't fully healed, her vision became blurry after the second blow to the head that sent her flying towards the van again.

Falling to the ground, Rose felt her eyes were open but she couldn't see as time slowed down. Hearing Dimitri groan in pain again, she became fearful. She was scared that she would lose him. She vaguely heard Lissa banging on the car window, guessing it was probably locked by one of the dhampir. Not responding to her distress, Rose saw a shadow stand above her. Even though her sight wasn't clear yet, she was able to see the two red dots gleaming down at her.

 _Rose! ROSE GET UP PLEASE! ROSE!_ Lissa was shouting through the bond completely panicked that she would lose her best friend.

Thinking quickly, with the bond open, Rose allowed all of Lissa's pent up darkness to seep into her at one time. Shutting her eyes for a moment as a chill befell her. Her body felt so cold, she became numb to the pain.

Opening her eyes again, she saw the strigoi crouching down over her smiling cockily thinking that he won. Rose waited for him to get close enough, then swung her stake.

She stabbed the strigoi right in the eye, making it screech in pain from the injury and the magic in the stake. Holding it there, Rose stood above the strigoi. Once she was standing, she yanked the stake from the kneeling beasts eye socket, and quickly thrusted it into the middle on his chest.

Her strigoi now gone she looked towards Dimitri. She could tell from all the time she spent sparring with him that he was getting tired. Fully engaged with one of the strigoi, she saw the other one sneaking up behind him, aiming for a fatal blow. Feeling her body beginning to warm again she hurriedly, ran and jumped on the back of the strigoi, scraping its face with her stake.

Hissing at the pain, the strigoi began to move erratically side to side, making it difficult for Rose to position her weapon. Irritated at not being able to get her off, the strigoi began scratching at Rose's back savagely. She was only vaguely aware of the deep grooves and blood coming from the cuts. Yelling out in rage the beast ran towards the woods, then turned instantly and shoved rose up against a tree with all its might.

Rose heard herself scream at the pain of impact, the force itself made her head hurt and throb, the out rim of her vision darkening instantly. As she slid to the ground, she yelped in pain at her forgotten leg injury.

Glancing above she saw the enraged strigoi bare his fangs and begin to descend upon her. Knowing that this was it, she closed her eyes. Even though this is not how she would have liked it, she is happy that at least Dimitri is safe. She didn't mind giving up her life to save the one she loves.

* * *

 **Welp there goes a fight scene for you. Review Review Review.**


	24. Chapter 24

**Back again my dear! Did you miss me?**

* * *

Looking around, she couldn't see anything. There was a faint white glow, but with no direction.

 _I don't remember this the last time I died_ Rose thought wearily. Moving her eyes side to side more rapidly she realized that they were closed. Focusing on opening them she squinted as a harsh pale white light pierced her vision.

Fully aware, she was shocked, but relieved to be alive. Closing her eyes so they could adjust, she used her other senses to take in her surroundings. She wasn't in her clothes from before. She was covered in what felt like a thin sheet. She was able to hear students' voices from the hall. There was an eerily _clean_ scent in the air.

Opening her eyes again, she said the first thing that came to mind.

"Crap"

"Glad to see that you are up Rose. How are you feeling?" Dr. Olendzki asked upon entering the room.

"My head hurts" Rose grumbled

"Well that would make sense" Dr. Olendzki responded "You had a massive concussion and have been out for about three days, your head is bound to feel a bit tender"

"THREE DAYS?!" Rose questioned.

"Just about three days. When you came in you were out cold. Outside of the concussion you had deep abrasions on your back as well as a severely fractured leg." The doctor continued.

As the doctor rattled off her injuries, Rose remembered how she got each one. Seeing parts of her fight flash in her head. Remembering the last of her injuries, she recalled Dimitri being in pain.

"Where's Dimitri?!" She demanded

Raising a delicate eyebrow at her, the doctor responded "Guardian Belikov had a few injuries when he came in with you, he was here about two hours ago. He kept an eye on you while you were out. The staff requested that he leave for a bit to at least bathe. I am sure he will be back in a few minutes"

Hearing that he was ok, Rose calmed down a bit. "So, when can I get out of here?"

"Well the cuts on your back were pretty deep but have mostly closed. Your leg is still fractured, and your head still needs to heal. You should be ready to go in about a day or two."

"Aaaaaaahhhhh come on! You know I'm not going to be able to handle being in here for two days WHILE AWAKE." Rose complained.

Before the doctor could reply there was a knock at the door. Going to open it, Dimitri came through with a determined gait. Seeing that she was awake, Rose took in his slightly relieved expression at her being conscious.

Standing at the end of her bed Dimitri said "Glad to see you're awake Novice Hathaway. How are you feeling?"

"I woke up not feeling great, but I feel terrible now hearing that I'm stuck here for two days. Maybe you can convince the doc here to set me free?" she said jokingly.

Guardian mask still intact since he walked through the door, Dimitri turned to Dr. Olendzki "Doctor, is there any way Rose can leave today? I will see to it that she takes care of herself and doesn't overexert her body"

Sighing Dr. Olendzki relented "Yes, just make sure she gets a lot of rest and stay off that fractured leg. She is going to need crutches until its healed. Any increase in head pain, come and see me immediately."

"Thanks doc" Rose said smiling

Smirking at her, the doctor said "I know how much you hate being here Rose, you would probably do less damage to yourself out there instead of in here." Turning to Dimitri she asked "Are you sure Guardian Belikov? I know your ribs are still healing, are you sure this isn't too much for you?"

"I will be fine, thank you. Plus, with my sore ribs and her healing leg it is not like I could train her or work anyway. So, I have more than enough time to watch her."

"Right here guys" Rose said.

"I'll be back, I'm just going to put your release down and find you some crutches." Dr. Olendzki said.

As soon as the door closed and the small clicking of her heels could no longer be heard, Dimitri swiftly came to Rose's bed side, sat down, and kissed her firmly on the lips.

"Milaya, are you alright" he asked, his guardian mask gone showing just how worried he was.

"Yeah, I'm ok just my head hurting and my leg a bit. What about you?"

"I had a few fractured ribs and some bruising and cuts. I was in the room next to yours for the first day. Since then I was here with you. I was so worried when I came to and you hadn't woken up yet."

"Sorry to make you worry"

"I'm just happy that you are ok Roza" he replied gently. Leaning forward, he gently brushed his lips against hers, conveying his love and making Rose sigh. Then, he playfully starting planting kisses all over her face in little pecks until Rose couldn't help but giggle.

Hearing her laugh made Dimitri even happier pulling back to see her amazing smile, Roza asked him "What happened?"

Suddenly his mood was brought down a bit as he recalled the fight. "You went down after the last Strigoi hit your head. I was able to stake it before it reached you. Assuming the threat was gone, Novice Ashford was able to assist me in getting you into the car. Novice Castille drove us back here with Novice Ashford acting as second."

"Why didn't they come out to help? We probably would have made it out with less injuries if they did."

Shaking his head Dimitri said "Don't hold it against them, with two Royal Moroi in the car, one of them had to stay in the vehicle to protect them at least. Plus, there were no extra stakes and it was their first time seeing strigoi in real life, they were pretty shaken by the ordeal themselves."

Recalling her first time ever seeing a Strigoi, Rose could understand the fear, especially if they were unarmed. She nodded, showing that she understood.

"Thanks for saving me Comrade. I almost thought I was a goner" she said with a slight comical tone.

"Don't say that Roza, I couldn't bear to lose you, please don't put yourself in a position like that again for me"

"But—"

"Promise me" Dimitri said firmly. Looking in his eyes Rose could see the fear he had about her being unsafe.

Pressing her lips into a firm line she looked Dimitri in the eye "As long as there is breathe in my body, I will always come to help you if I can Dimitri. I love you and I don't want to lose you either."

"Roza" he said with his voice shaking "You are my life now and—"

"You are my life too. I would protect you over any Moroi… any day" she said firmly. Dimitri stared at her in shock. What she said was absolutely taboo and the main reason why dhampir-dhampir relationships are frowned upon so much. As frightening as those words would appear to those on the outside. It made Dimitri love her more.

Leaning closer he whispered "and I would do the same for you milaya"

And with that they both felt that they made a commitment, a bond to one another loud and clear.

They were taking in the weight of their words silently when Dr. Olendzki returned with the crutches. Looking thoroughly used, Rose's nose wrinkled at the sight of them, but she knew that this was the only way for her to get out of here.

"Hey, how was Lissa?" Rose asked.

"The princess was pretty scared and shaken up as well, when you were stable and able to take visitors the second day, she was frantic to come in here and try to heal you" Dimitri said.

Making a jester of her injuries she asked "so what happened?"

"I … recommended that she wait until you woke up before trying" although the doctor just left the room he whispered "I didn't think you wanted to deal with darkness as soon as you woke up"

"Thanks Comrade" Rose said breathlessly, taken aback by his consideration. _Lissa doesn't even think that far for me most of the time._ She thought.

"All right Rose" Dr. Olendzki sais as she re entered the room "You're free to go"

Glaring at the crutches with hate, Rose tried to get up without them. Ripping the covers off herself, she swung her legs over the edge to stand, but she wasn't good at hiding her flinch and slight hiss at putting her body weight down on her fractured leg. She quickly sat back down.

"We do have a wheelchair Miss Hathaway" the doctor informed lightly.

"No" Rose replied sternly, still trying to figure out how she can get out of here.

"So stubborn" Dimitri muttered to himself, although Rose was able to hear him. She couldn't give a response though as he swiftly picked her up in his arms, neatly hold the crutches to one of his arms. Rose tried not to blush as she had to wrap her arms around his neck while he carried her out of the room and soon the infirmary.

It was 8pm so no one was really outside at the moment to witness Guardian Belikov carry Novice Hathaway across school grounds in the gross hospital clothes the infirmary clothed some patients in.

In her room, Rose changed into a simple pair of grey sweats and a t-shirt, finishing off with putting her long silky hair in a ponytail. Dimitri smiled, recognizing that the sweats were the same as the ones she often cooked in while at the resort.

Limping past the crutches, Rose approached Dimitri who was standing by her bedroom door. Poking out her bottom lip in a pout she dramatically batted her eyes at him. After he raised an eyebrow at her in question, she reached her arms up around his neck. Dimitri chuckled, picking her up once more, this time on their way to the cafeteria. He was off from work anyway and starving, not like he wouldn't help his Roza anyway.

* * *

Upon entrance to the cafeteria, everything froze when Rose and Dimitri walked in. Rose noticed the stares immediately. Most of them were from her female classmates, envious glares from Moroi and dhampir alike. Rose wasn't surprised, Dimitri was one of the school's dreamboats. There were also some curios glances by guardians overseeing the lunch period, but they quickly looked away noticing the cast on Rose's leg, some even shooting Dimitri looks of pity.

Looking at Dimitri from the corner of her eye, he had his Guardian mask in place, but continued to hold her securely. He probably didn't notice or simply didn't care.

Spotting her friends at their table, Dimitri walked them over and gently placed Rose on her seat.

As soon as he sat Rose down, Lissa started firing off questions "Rose!, you're out of the infirmary! When did you wake up? How are you feeling? Do you have any—"

"Lissa, I'm starving and won't be able to answer any of your questions until I've eaten ok" Rose said.

"Rose, do you want me to get you something to eat? What do you want?" Mason offered eagerly, getting up out of his seat.

Before she could reply, Dimitri had returned to their table. He was carrying a tray for the both of them, and, to Rose's and her friends' shock, he sat down next to her. Just happy to have some food, Rose began to dig in, Dimitri got her all her favorites. He did the same. After the awkwardness, everyone carried conversation as usual, trying to ignore the Russian God sitting with them.

Rose was thoroughly enjoying her breakfast. She was able to have her chocolate donuts and her love within close proximity! Dimitri's presence was comforting. She was relieved that no one brought up the attacks, she can tell its on a few peoples' tongues, but they may have been able to guess that right now may not be the best time to discuss it.

She was taken out of her thoughts when she saw Dimitri slide a bowl of fruit towards her, never breaking his eating pace. She knew he was always trying to get her to eat healthier, but she was not in the mood for it today. She slid it back with little hesitation. When he slid it back to her again, he kept his hand there for a moment longer silently saying _EAT IT._ Rose slid it back to him a bit more aggressive, nudging him in his side with her elbow.

No one but her would have been able to notice the slight twitch in Dimitri's face as he winced. Rose immediately felt guilty; _I must have hit him in his ribs._

"Sorry, Comrade" she said immediately "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine" he said softly, trying to ease her mind "They are still just a bit soar" he admitted before digging back in.

Everyone at the table froze in surprise. Rose Hathaway DOES NOT apologize. And if she did, it oozed sarcasm as it was usually forced by a teacher.

"Oh Rose, now that you are awake, do you want me to heal you?" Lissa asked eagerly.

Rose noticed the pause in Dimitri's chewing as she remembered them talking about Lissa using her magic back in the infirmary. Seeing the hope in Lissa's eyes, she didn't want to disappoint her.

"Sure, but only if you heal Guardian Belikov" she conditioned "I will need someone to train with after all.

"Ok!" she replied before coming around the table.

"Princess, do you think it is wise to be seen doing this with so many present?" Dimitri asked

"Comrade, no one with know, Lissa doesn't have to actually touch the wound anymore, any amount of contact will do, the magic heals what needs to be dealt with. No one would be able to tell."

Seeing no argument, Lissa leaned forward and grab both of their hands with each of her own.

"I'm so glad you two were ok, especially you Rose since you were out" she said.

While she was talking, Rose felt the warmth that she has come to know as Spirit flow to her injuries, healing them expeditiously. By the slightly confused look on Dimitri's face, he was feeling the same. Rose forgot that he had never been healed by Lissa before.

It was over as soon as it started, both Rose and Dimitri felt brand new. Shooting her gaze to Christian, he quickly got up and escorted a now tired Lissa to the feeders. Using that much magic was bound to drain her.

Watching Christian take her out Rose couldn't help but feel settled in the idea of Christian being there for her. Its always been her and Lissa, and although she would never tell him, Rose felt good knowing that she could trust that he would always look out for Lissa's best interest if she wasn't able to herself.

Her thoughts paused when she heard Dimitri's phone ring.

"Belikov" he said curtly, picking up the call.

After he hung up, he turned to Rose saying "That was Guardian Petrov, we have to go"

"Alberta wants to see me?"

"Yes, in her office in fifteen minutes" he replied, finishing what little food he had left.

Following his lead, Rose scarfed the rest of her meal before the two got up and left the cafeteria swiftly. The only ones left at the table were Mason and Eddie.

"Rose definitely seems more guardian-like now that she has killed her first two strigoi" Eddie said out loud.

"I guess" Mason said "but don't you think her and Belikov are a bit too close?"

"Hmm" Eddie thought "Well, he is her mentor, so they already spend a lot of time together training and from what Rose says, their training schedule is pretty intense. Plus, he did just save her life, so she is bound to be grateful for his actions"

"yeah, I bet she is _really_ grateful" Mason grumbles crossing his arms.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Eddie asked sternly. Although he and Mason were super close, he always saw Rose as someone like a sister since they grew up together. Mason's earlier trip ups with Rose were horrible and he tried to stay as a neutral party, but he didn't respect guys going around trying to ruin a girl's reputation all because she said no to them.

"Nothing"

"No, say it Mason. What's up?" Eddie asked

Seeing that he was refusing to let it go, Mason let it out "Rose and Guardian Belikov are together"

"Well duh they just left" Eddie replied.

"No" Mason hissed "They are _together_ together" He said intertwining his fingers together to show what he meant.

"You sure?"

"I saw them making out on the plane on the way back" he replied with a grimace. Eddie's face showed surprise for a moment at that.

Eddie just stared out at the room. Mason thought that his friend would out right laugh in his face, but his expression of thoughtfulness told him that the idea wasn't too far-fetched. Getting irritated by Eddie's lack of words he said.

"So?"

"So what?" Eddie asked seeming to come back to the conversation.

"What do you think?" Mason asked pressingly.

"Well… I guess I'm ok with it"

"OK WITH IT?!" Mason asked.

"I mean yeah" Eddie replied with a shrug "Belikov seems to have been a good influence on Rose and everything, she is way more responsible and focused now. Plus, its not going to matter in about six months when we graduate anyway. I'm happy she actually found someone that cares about her instead of settling for some douche"

"Well maybe she is being manipulated by a guy way older than her. Or maybe he is holding something over her head, and she has to keep him happy in order to prevent something bad from happening"

"I highly doubt that" Eddie said beginning to laugh "We both know Rose and no one can force her to do anything. She makes her mind up on her own. If he tried some crap like that with her, I highly doubt he would have all of his teeth."

Mason just sat there fuming. _How can Eddie not see that this is wrong. So what if the training has made Rose a bit better, TRAINING WOULD DO THAT TO ANYONE. This is just Guardian Belikov taking advantage of a school girl's crush and Eddie saying it wont matter when they graduate?! Is he crazy?!_

Patting him on the shoulder, Eddie shook Mason out of his thoughts "Sorry man, but it looks like there is no winning this war. Belikov's got you beat" he said standing up and grabbing his bag "maybe its time to set your sights on someone new." He said lightly over his shoulder as he left.

Mason thought about Eddie's words before he shook his head. With absolute determination he thought

 _It's not over yet._

* * *

 **Ok guys that's a new chapter for you all to simmer on. Sorry for lack of uploads, im getting adjusted to a new work schedule for me so I don't have the time to type the way I used to, but I am getting better. Your reviews kept me going so don't forget to leave some more of your thoughts about the story ok… or if I am slacking on updates.**

 **Later.**


End file.
